Mi Amado Profesor De Teatro
by ludyuchiha
Summary: Sakura siempre ha sido invisible en la Universidad, que pasara con la Nueva Llegada de Nuevo Profesor de Teatro? sorry no soy buena con las Intro
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Las clases habían empezado en la pequeña, lluviosa & verde ciudad de Forks.  
Ya estaba acostumbrada a ella, desde los 5 años que vivo aquí, junto a mis padres kizashi & Mebuki.  
Caminando con ligereza, entré al instituto.  
Todas las chicas de mi curso formaban una ronda en medio de la cafetería, observando algo en el centro.  
-¿Qué sucede?- le dije a mi mejor amiga Ino , mientras observaba junto a las demás.  
-¿Acaso no lo ves?- siquiera se volteó para contestarme.  
- Ino - le chillé- ¿Qué diablos pasa?- fruncí el ceño.  
-Hay un nuevo profesor en las clases de teatro- al fin se dignó a mirarme & me sonrió.  
-¿Y con eso qué?- realmente no entendía el motivo de tanto alboroto.  
-Pues… míralo por ti misma.  
Me tomó del codo ligeramente & comenzó a caminar a través de toda aquella multitud.  
Luego de un minuto, pude observar a aquél tipo.  
Era delgado, pero disimuladamente tenía su cuerpo marcado por la musculatura.  
Medía alrededor de los 1.90, cabello despeinado casualmente de un color azabache precioso; además de tener una perfecta sonrisa blanca & unos ojos onix que te dejaban atónita.  
Mis ojos se abrieron cómo platos, al igual que mi boca, su belleza era… inexplicable & dolorosa.  
-¿Quién diablos es… ese?- dije aún sin poder despegar la vista de él.  
-Sasuke Uchiha, obviamente- dijo Hinata, mi compañera en clases de Trigonometría.  
-¿Obviamente?- giré despacio para dejar en evidencia mi confusión.  
Hinata suspiró frustrada & dijo.  
- Sasuke Uchiha es el profesor de teatro más reconocido del país Sakura . Además de ser un gran músico, pero eso es a parte. Es el hijo de Fungaku & Mikoto Uchiha, ambos ricos & de una belleza extraordinaria. Apuesto que son un asco de persona, tan sólo con mirarlos te das cuenta- aquélla chica frunció el ceño & puso los ojos en blanco cómo si en verdad no le importaba, pero se notaba la envidia reflejada en sus ojos.  
-Claro- dije sin más que decir.  
De repente, la voz de la Directora se escuchó a través del megáfono pidiendo que vayamos cada cuál a nuestras respectivas aulas.  
Los gritos atontados secaron & cada cuál tomó su camino.  
Fui a la par de Ino por el pasillo para entrar a clases, estaban todos sentados, así que pasamos frente a toda el aula & nos sentamos cada quién por su lado.  
La Directora entró por la puerta & se paró frente a la clase, todos tuvimos que saludarla educadamente.  
-Bien niños- comenzó la directora Tsunade con una sonrisa- cómo ya se han enterado, tenemos la gran suerte & el privilegio de ser el instituto elegido por el señor Uchiha para que trabaje aquí, cómo ya sabrán & se imaginan, su estadía aquí no es permanente. Él nació en Inglaterra junto a sus padres, pero actualmente vive en Florida.  
Por favor, con respeto saludemos al profesor Uchiha, con título especializado en clases de teatro avanzado, música, literatura.  
Apenas entró por esa puerta pude oír a todas mis compañeras del curso suspirar admiradas de su belleza, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo; pero realmente no quería quedar en evidencia.  
Su sonrisa iluminó toda el aula.  
-Buenas tardes chicos- dijo generalizando- soy su nuevo profesor en teatro, Sasuke Uchiha  
Nos sentamos al tiempo que la directora se marchó.  
-Bien- comenzó- como soy nuevo aquí, quisiera que me dijeran algo de sus vidas, o al menos saber sus nombres. ¿Les parece?- Levantó ágilmente la mano & señaló a un compañero- tú primero- volvió a sonreír.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó el renegado de Naruto Uzumaki. Era el más admirado de la escuela por su belleza, pues; era alto, delgado, ojos azules & un cabello rubio perfecto, pero a partir de ahora, creo que los ojos de las mujeres no atinarían más al adolescente encaprichado con su belleza, típico de los jugadores de fútbol americano- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- dijo de mala gana.  
-Tu nombre- dijo el profesor cómo si nada.  
-Naruto Uzumaki - lo vi fruncir el ceño.  
-Bien Naruto, ¿Así que… que edad tienes?.  
-Qué mierda le importa. Jodido.  
Uchiha se quedó unos segundos pensando en qué responder, de repente rió & soltó.  
-De acuerdo compañero, se ve que no le gusta socializar- volvió a reír- No hay problema, no le diré a nadie.  
Volvió a observar al salón en general & su mirada se posó en mí.  
Sonrió disimuladamente, pero borró aquélla hermosa dentadura & me señaló.  
-Usted señorita, sino le es molestia.  
Mis ojos se abrieron cómo platos, hablar frente a todos no era mi don, mucho menos frente a él. Lo único bueno que sabía hacer era ser invisible, & ese era mi cometido para siempre. Ino & Hinata eran las únicas que me hablaban, a excepción de Naruto & un chico de la reserva llamado Rock Lee.  
-Y-yo…- solté nerviosa al tiempo que todos comenzaban a reírse.  
-Pasó por al lado del escritorio, dejando sus cosas encima de él & se acercó hasta mí .  
Se agachó & me susurró.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?.  
-Sakura Haruno, señor.  
-No tengas miedo, no te morderé- me guiñó un ojo- llámame Sasuke.  
-De acuerdo- suspiré.  
Volvió a ponerse de pie & continuó preguntándonos a uno por uno nuestros nombres.  
-Sasuke - susurré fascinada mientras una sonrisa atravesaba mi rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Creo que fue la primera vez en tanto tiempo que presté atención a toda la clase, incluyendo sus movimientos & cómo se movía por toda el aula, aunque no hicimos nada teatral por ser la primera clase.  
Sólo nos presentamos, él nos dijo algunas cosas de su vida; & argumentó algunos detalles del teatro.  
Al sonar la campana, tomé mi mochila & comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo.  
-Sakura , ¿Puedes venir un momento?- dijo el profesor.  
-Claro- dije fascinada con una sonrisa- 'Contrólate Saku, es tu profesor' dije para mí misma.  
-He visto que prestas mucha atención en clases- me sonrió- ¿Te gusta el teatro?.  
-Supongo que sí- mordí mi labio inferior.  
-¿Te gustaría venir a mis clases particulares de teatro en mi casa?  
Mi mente analizó las probabilidades de que el nuevo & sexy profesor me prestara atención, salió un menos 10. Así que opté por pensar, que sólo se trataba de que vio una chispa de entusiasmo en mí sobre el teatro, pero en verdad esa chispa era por él.  
-Sí, por favor- sonreí intentando simular entusiasmo, al menos podría pasar más tiempo observando su belleza

- ¿Cuándo tengo que ir?.  
-Bueno, yo estoy libre los martes & viernes a partir de las 3 p.m, ¿Está bien para ti?.  
'Yo por ti viajo a China a las 04:00 a.m'.  
-Perfecto, gracias.  
-Adiós- me dio un suave beso en mi mejilla.  
Terminó de tomar sus cosas & comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.  
No me moví hasta verlo lo más alejado posible, de delante o de detrás el siempre se veía perfecto.  
Sus grandes hombros & espalda se ceñían con aquélla sudadera justa a su musculatura, ni hablar de aquéllos jeans, su trasero era el de un Dios griego.  
Luego de varios segundos intentando recuperar el aliento, comencé a caminar; ya con el instituto casi vacío.  
La lluvia caía con toda su fuerza, acumulada también por el viento, tenía que volver caminando a casa & no se me había ocurrido siquiera llevar una chaqueta.  
Sin más remedio, comencé a caminar bajo la lluvia. No intenté correr, porqué era algo estúpido, ya que iba a empaparme igual & probablemente me caería más que llegar rápido a mi casa, pues la coordinación de pies no era mi salvación.  
Los coches pasaban a toda velocidad, mojándome más.  
-Genial- dije para mí misma.  
Una bocina se escuchó a lo lejos & me voltee para ver.  
Un Volvo color plateado iba ocupando la calle, aunque no pude percatarme de quién era el conductor… hasta que frenó a mi lado.  
-Mejor sube antes de que te atrape la neumonía o un resfriado- dijo Sasuke Uchiha  
-¿Lo dices enserio?- dije aún confusa.  
-¿Quieres subir ya? Enserio .  
Al principio creí que me tomaba el pelo, pero su rostro era serio; así que opté por hacerle caso .  
Al subir, me sentí mucho mejor. La calefacción estaba al máximo & su auto era demasiado cómodo.  
-Voy a empaparte el coche- dije avergonzada- lo siento.  
-No te preocupes, sobrevivirá- rió.  
-Así que, veo que te preocupas mucho por tus alumnos, le sonreí.  
-Ojalá fuera así- dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para formar parte de la conversación

- ¿Cuál es tu calle?.  
Le indiqué la dirección & dio marcha nuevamente.  
En el camino no hablamos mucho, simplemente yo me mantenía callada & él de vez en cuándo me hacía las típicas preguntas para conocerte mejor.  
Se sorprendió cuándo le dije que solamente tenía 20 años, pues me veía demasiado madura, cosa que dicen todos; incluyendo mi madre.  
-Es allí, la casita blanca- le dije mientras señalaba.  
-Ok.  
-¿Te molesta si estacionas una casa antes?, no quiero ser mal educada, pero creo que no es la mejor explicación decir que mi nuevo profesor joven me trajo a casa, por lo menos no para mis padres- me sonrojé.  
-Claro, sin problemas- rió disimuladamente.  
Hizo caso a mis palabras & estacionó el coche en lo de mi vecina Ten Ten, .  
-Gracias por haberse molestado en traerme hasta aquí profesor. Es muy amable- le sonreí- lo veo mañana por la tarde. Fue un placer conocerlo.  
-No te preocupes, el placer fue mío señorita Haruno.  
Me despedí con la mano a lo lejos, cuándo él & su auto se esfumaron entré a casa.  
No pude parar de sonreír, era demasiado afortunada. En un día sólo ya era una clase de alumna preferida para él.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Por Sasuke:  
Entre a casa devastado por mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo era posible pensar así sobre una chica?.  
'Sasuke, eres un idiota' pensé para mis adentros.  
-¡Hola cielo!- dijo Karin, mi prometida con emoción- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de clases?.  
Pensé en no contestarle, para omitir una traición a la verdad, pero sabría que en verdad estaba pasando algo.  
-Genial cielo- dije con una falsa sonrisa- ¿Qué tal tu día?.  
Aquélla mujer era despampanante; su cabellera rojiza caía hasta la cintura, lacio. Junto con una sonrisa blanca & perfecta, sin más que decir de sus ojos atigrados & el cuerpo de modelo.  
Salió por la puerta de la cocina, prácticamente tirándose en mis brazos & me besó con dulzura.  
Ella no merecía mis mentiras.  
-Muy bien, tuve que viajar a Port Ángeles para ir a una librería & comprar algunos libros de cocina. Quería prepararte algo especial por ser tu primer día de trabajo aquí- me sonrió.  
-¿No crees que estás exagerando? Adoro tu gestos & que pienses en mi, pero esto es igual que siempre- hice una mueca.  
-No, no lo es- soltó una sonrisita pícara.  
-Cuéntame de que va- le dije confuso.  
-Pues- me dio un beso rápido

- me han llamado hoy por la tarde- volvió a besarme- para decirme- de nuevo lo hizo

- que si- besó mi mejilla

- te quedas aquí por un tiempo- comenzó a sacarme la sudadera

- pronto serás el mejor profesor de teatro internacionalmente & conseguirás dar clases en la Universidad de Standford & la que quieras- mordió mi labio inferior.  
-Espera un minuto- le dije sumido en mis pensamientos

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si yo me quedo por más de un año aquí, luego podré ser profesor Universitario internacional?- mis ojos se abrieron cómo platos.  
-Esa es la idea- sonrió de oreja a oreja fascinada por la propuesta- ¿No crees que deberíamos celebrarlo?.  
Casi en menos de un segundo, mis pensamientos revolotearon en la joven Haruno, si yo me quedaba iba a ser peor para todos.  
No es que me hubiera enamorado de ella. Pues, desde que tengo los inmaduros 14 años conozco a Karin, a los 18 asumimos el control de la relación & el año pasado nos comprometimos, prácticamente la conozco toda mi vida; ya que actualmente ambos tenemos 26 años; pero sí temía que mi Sasuke interior, me falle & se salga con la suya.  
Es la primera vez que siento algo así por una alumna, incluso sentí que fue más fuerte que el día que conocí a mi futura mujer.  
-¿Cielo, te encuentras bien?- Preguntó.  
-No creo que mi salvación sea un pueblucho- mentí- tal vez deberíamos considerar algo mejor.  
-Sasuke Uchiha - me regañó

- ¿Acaso no crees en los milagros? Por favor, no seas tan dramático. No morirás por vivir un par de años aquí. Será una ciudad pequeña, pero Forks es un lugar hermoso & lleno de vegetación. Además, me gusta esta casa- se quejó.  
-Lo sé cielo, es que…- ya no tenía más excusas- quiero algo mejor para ti, para ambos.  
-¿Algo mejor?, no sé a que te refieres- Karin hizo una mueca de confusión- sólo quiero estar junto a ti, & ser feliz- me abrazó.  
Devolví dulcemente su abrazo, pero aún seguía pensando en…  
'¡Basta! Eres un hombre & ella una simple chica' volví a regañarme a mi mismo.  
-¿Qué tal si cenamos? Hice pato a la naranja- comentó mi prometida orgullosa de sí misma.  
-Claro, vamos. Gracias cielo- tomó de mi mano & fuimos hacia la cocina.  
En la cena, no tuve que acotar casi ningún comentario. Cómo era de esperarse, Karin siempre invadía todo con sus conversaciones, hablando de nuestro futuro, nuestra vida; sus amigas, las compras & cosas por el estilo.  
La quería demasiado, pasó conmigo momentos difíciles desde que soy un niño, soporta mis caprichos & tener que viajar junto a mi por todo el mundo, además de ser una persona dulce, simpática & paciente, al menos eso demuestra hace tiempo conmigo, pero ¿Acaso la amaba? Me comprometí con ella pensando en que sería lo mejor.  
Karin tenía una familia adinerada & una belleza absoluta, pero realmente me importaba ella cómo persona, hasta que me di cuenta que su vida se basaba de la mía.  
Vivía pensando en mi, cocinando para mi; hablando de mí con sus amigas, hablando de mi en mi presencia. Aceptaba ciertos términos ya que en el amor, supuestamente lo qué uno más hace es hablar de la persona que amaba, pero a veces necesitaba respirar.

-¿Me ayudas con la mesa seba ?.  
-Claro amor- suspiré.  
Al juntar la mesa, mis fuertes suspiros & ceños fruncidos delataron mis pensamientos.  
-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó preocupada.  
-Para nada- volví a mentir.  
-Te noto algo tenso- Karin hizo una mueca de dolor

- ¿Quieres que te haga unos masajes?.  
-No, supongo que sólo necesito dormir.  
-Cómo prefieras.  
No sé porqué razón, presentí que mi rostro reflejaba más de lo que yo decía en palabras.  
Sin más que hacer, subí las escaleras fatigado. Me puse unos viejos pantalones de algodón, color celeste claro para dormir & el pecho al descubierto. Cepillé mis dientes & me acosté para dormir.  
Karin imitó mis movimientos un poco más tarde, cómo la luz estaba apagada no podía ver nada.  
Sentí cómo su cuerpo se ponía arriba del mío, sin dejarme en movimiento. Si quisiera, podría moverla tan sólo con mis brazos, pero quedaría aún más en evidencia que hoy no era mi día & que tan sólo quería evitarla.  
Quedó sentada en mis muslos, mientras yo estaba acostado boca arriba.  
-Dime la verdad Sasuke- escuché su voz en la oscuridad

- ¿Qué pasó hoy en el instituto? Estás raro.  
-No pasó nada Karin, te juro que sólo es el cansancio.  
-Cansancio- repitió para sí misma, algo pensativa.  
Comenzó a deslizar sus suaves dedos por mi pecho desnudo, imitando las líneas de mi ó mi cuello, & comenzó a bajar hacia llegar a mi estómago.  
-Hoy no- le dije secamente.  
-Oh vamos- dijo con voz juguetona, al tiempo que intentó bajar mis pantalones.  
-Te dije que no- la tomé por la cintura & la bajé de encima de mí- tan sólo quiero dormir, por favor.  
-Vete al diablo.  
'Seguro lo haré'.  
Di un gran suspiro, cerré mis ojos & mi mente se puso en blanco.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En mi sueño, una voz lejana me pedía ayuda pero al principio no la reconocí  
-Sasuke, Sasuke Kun- tienes que ayudarme- dijo la voz- ¡Ayúdame!.  
De repente, la maravillosa Sakura Haruno se posó frente a mi.  
-¿De que estás hablando?- le pregunté nervioso.  
-Sasuke, tienes que ayudarme.  
-¿Ayudarte con qué?.  
-Con mi vida Sasuke, apareciste en ella & la cambiaste por completo.  
-No fue mi intención. Perdóname Sakura- le supliqué.  
-Ya es tarde para perdonar, simplemente tienes que ayudarme- volvió a pedir aquélla chica en el sueño.  
Poco a poco, Sakura se esfumó.  
-¡No!- grité al tiempo que me levanté transpirado e hiperventilando.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Karin.  
-No, no fue nada. Sólo… fue un sueño- suspiré frustrado.

La mañana me abrumó, pues tendría que volver a ls Universidad a verla a ella; ya siquiera quería pensar en su nombre.  
Me cambié rápidamente luego de darme una ducha caliente para más tarde desayunar pacíficamente en silencio, Karin a estas horas dormía .  
Tomé las llaves del coche, mis cosas & me dirigí hacia la Universidad.  
El camino se me hizo molesto, aunque el Volvo era veloz, sentí que todo iba en cámara lenta.  
¿Acaso tan sólo conocer a una persona en un día puede cambiar tantas cosas dentro de uno mismo?.  
He viajado prácticamente por todo el mundo, conociendo distintas chicas de todas las edades, personalidades & todas fueron alumnas, justo a punto de triunfar, mi mente enloquece con una chica como ella.  
Bajé del auto, aún pensativo.  
Chequee el horario & cómo era lo que pensaba, la clase comenzaba con los de primer Semestre, la clase de Haruno.  
Inspiré profundamente para intentar controlarme, aunque sinceramente no mejoró demasiado.  
-Chicos, siéntense cada uno en sus respectivos asientos, por favor- dije apenas entré a clases.

Dejé mis cosas sobre el escritorio & comencé con la clase, intentando evitar mirar para la fila izquierda, dónde ella se encontraba.

-Bien chicos, hoy haremos algo un poco fuera de lo normal. Sino, más bien será para divertirnos.

Comencé a explicarles la temática del siguiente 'juego'.  
Todos hicimos una ronda gigante en el aula, & comenzamos a pasarnos objetos imaginarios.  
Mi mente estaba despejada de sentimientos inoportunos, pero casualmente mi vista se desvió tan sólo por un segundo, un mínimo segundo & allí estaba.  
Sakura, con una adorable sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro, junto a sus labios carnosos & pómulos marcados.  
Sus ojos color Verde Jade brillaban & su cabello, liso color Rosado un color algo raro pero excitante, recogido casualmente en una pensarlo, sonreí & ella miró en mi dirección.

Al principio no supe que hacer, mi mente quedó en blanco cuándo sus mejillas tuvieron un dulce color rosado por la vergüenza, pero instantáneamente al darme cuenta, abruptamente me fui hacia el pasillo.

Todas las miradas de los alumnos iban tras mi espalda, pude escuchar en cuchicheos cómo todos ellos preguntaban qué me pasaba.  
Me senté en el frío piso & puse mi rostro sobre mis piernas.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo? La impotencia podía conmigo mismo & poco a poco sacaba las fuerzas que me quedaban para seguir luchando contra el remordimiento.

-Profesor- dijo aquélla voz, tan dulce & suave interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- ¿Se encuentra bien?.

'No seas cobarde, mírala' gritó mi voz interior.

-Estoy bien- mentí al tiempo que levanté mi cabeza para volver a encontrarme con sus ojos

- fue sólo un mareo.  
Al volver a mirar sus grandes ojos, sentí que mi mundo estaba dentro de ellos, ahogándose sin tenerla. ¿Cómo pudo ser, cómo puede ser esto? Realmente quería desahogarme con alguien, pero era imposible.

-Dile a la directora & a los alumnos que tuve una urgencia- comenté mientras me levanté rápidamente. Corrí hacia el aula, tomé mis cosas & me marché.  
-Claro- susurró a mis espaldas.

Sólo había una persona capaz de entenderme, así que decidí dejar la ciudad por un par de horas o algún que otro día, necesitaba resolver esto con urgencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Capitulo 5

Decidí que lo mejor sería viajar a Phoenix, para ver a mi hermano Itachi.  
Le dejé un mensaje de voz en el teléfono a Karin, diciéndole que surgió un problema con mi hermano & que tenía que ir a visitarlo con urgencia, pero que no se preocupara. Hice lo mismo con el instituto.  
Siquiera pensé en armar un bolso, simplemente tomé todo el dinero que encontré & me marché. Necesitaba un consejo lo más rápido posible & sé que Itachi era el indicado, siempre fue el que estuvo para contenerme & apoyarme, lo consideraba mi hermano preferido; ya que tenía otro hermano mayor, llamado Obito, pero era testarudo & sólo pensaba en el.

-Itachi, soy Sasuke. Sé que hace meses que no nos vemos, pero necesito urgente de tu ayuda. En estos momentos estoy saliendo de la ciudad de Forks, viajando para Phoenix. Apenas escuches este mensaje llámame, así me das tu nueva dirección. Cuídate'- colgué.

El viaje fue abrumador, abrumador & torturador.  
No podía parar de pensar en lo que debía hacer, lo mejor que tenía que hacer.  
Debía irme de Forks, junto a mi prometida, largarme & no arruinar la vida de ninguna persona. El problema era, ¿Quería? O algo aún peor ¿Podía largarme?.

-¡Dos días Sasuke, dos malditos días!- grité para mi mismo

- sólo la conoces hace dos días & ya sientes que tu vida gira entorno a la suya.  
De repente, frené el coche en seco a un lado de la ruta & comencé a golpear mi cabeza con el volante.  
-Que sentimiento más profundo & amargo el que me eleva hacia su alma. ¿Es aquello lo que en verdad deseo?

Si tan sólo son mis sueños los que me llaman & dicen que amar a alguien así es lo correcto, mi corazón me grita 'hazlo' pero mi mente me dice 'imprudente'. ¿Cuál será el destino de este infierno?- solté cómo si nada, comenzando a hablar sólo.

Sin pensarlo bajé del auto, en medio de la ruta.  
¿Qué diablos hacía? Mil preguntas divagaban en mi mente, sin hacerme sentir mejor, sino más a poco, las lágrimas cayeron en mis mejillas.

-¡Eres un idiota!- me gritaba a mí mismo, mientras golpeaba bruscamente al auto

- Eres un idiota, lo eres. ¡Sólo es una Simple Chica! No puedo creerlo.  
El dolor crecía en mi pecho, haciendo un agujero profundo, por el cuál no podía respirar.Rápidamente, comencé a perder el aire & así, la conciencia.  
-¡Oh por Dios!- escuché gritar a una voz- ¡Profesor!- chilló- ¿Estás bien?.  
'No puede ser' pensé para mis adentros. 'También imagino su voz a la perfección'.  
-Señor Uchiha- volvió a nombrarme

- ¿Sasuke, me escuchas?- decía Sakura una & otra vez.

Realmente quería contestarle, ¿Quién no? Pero mi mente no me dejaba. Sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados & escuchaba su voz melodiosa en mis oídos, para mí; era la mejor música que podría escuchar.'Estoy bien' decía para mí, pero ella no escuchaba mis pensamientos.'Estoy perdido por ti'.Intenté abrir los ojos, pero a causa de la lluvia, logré ver todo borroso, así que no hice mas é los ojos con fuerza & no volví a escucharla más…

- - - -

Por Sakura::  
Luego de que el nuevo profesor, Sasuke Uchiha se marchara desesperado de la clase, me volví loca.  
¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Tal vez tenía un problema familiar & necesitaba una contención que no hallaba en ningún lugar, o quizás… no, era imposible.  
Quizás fue mi imaginación, pero al menos 2 minutos antes de que se retirara corriendo del lugar, pude percatarme de que me observaba & sonreía.  
¿Acaso era la única que pudo ver la conexión entre nosotros desde el primer día?, ¿Acaso yo era la única que sentía una corriente eléctrica cuándo lo tenía cerca o cuándo le hablaba?.

Pero realmente, verlo tirado en el suelo, desmoronado & sin salida, me partió el alma. Es una gran mentira el dicho de que los hombres no lloran, pues él era un gran hombre & estaba a punto de derramar en lágrimas. Toda la tarde estuve pensando en lo ocurrido, con mi mente distante.  
Ya casi anocheciendo & cuándo la lluvia calló en Forks, mi padre Kizashi, me pidió acompañarlo a las afueras de la ciudad para comprar unas nuevas llantas para el coche .  
Acepté sin quejas & con una sonrisa verdadera asentí, aunque mi dolor no disminuía.

En el camino, mi padre hablaba poco & nada, cómo era de costumbre en él, & en eso, definitivamente somos parecidos.  
Yo simplemente le conté que no tuve clases de Teatro, porqué el profesor tuvo un inconveniente.

Mientras íbamos contándonos algunas novedades por medio de la ruta, pude percatarme de que un coche plateado estaba a un lado.  
Instantáneamente recordé qué el profesor Uchiha tenía un Volvo plateado, igual a ese.

Al pasar por al lado, lo vi tirado inconsciente bajo la lluvia.  
-¡Diablos, para!- chillé.  
-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Kizashi mientras sus ojos se abrían cómo platos.  
-¡Párate! Hay un hombre desmayado allí.  
Kizashi frenó con rapidez & volvió marcha atrás dónde se encontraba aquél coche. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí dispara del coche & comencé a correr desesperada bajo la lluvia.

**¡** Hola aca le traigo otro …..¿ **Sera el profesor Uchiha El que esta tirado en el pavimento**? en el próximo cap jeje eje sus Comentarios y no olvides dar REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Capitulo 6

Oh por Dios!- grité realmente asustada. La peor imagen que pudiera ver en mi vida.

El profesor estaba frío & pálido, con los ojos cerrados bajo la lluvia. Estaba tan inmóvil que parecía muerto

-¡Profesor!- volví a gritar para que reaccionara

- ¿Está bien?.

Mi corazón comenzó a agitarse más & más por los nervios.  
-Profesor Uchiha, ¿Sasuke, me escuchas?- dije frustrada.  
Seguía inmóvil & sin contestar.

-¡Papá, ven! Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.  
Kizashi bajó lo más rápido que pudo & ambos tomamos en brazos a Sasuke para colocarlo en el asiento trasero.

-Yo voy con él- le dije a mi padre pensase lo que pensase.  
Me senté & dejé que su cabeza se acurrucara contra mi pecho, así le daría calor.

Una pequeña capa de sudor cubría su rostro & comenzó a temblar, al menos estaba vivo. Sin pensarlo durante más de un minuto, comencé a sacarle la camisa empapada.  
-Sakura, ¿Qué haces?- dijo mi padre curioso.

-Le voy a dar calor, también prende la calefacción o morirá de frío.  
Al principio Kizashi abrió los ojos cómo platos al verme sacándome la sudadera & dejar casi desnudo al profesor, pero no dijo nada ya que sabía que era para mantener vivo a Sasuke.  
Cuándo llegamos al hospital, todos salimos disparados, incluyendo médicos & enfermeras.  
Nos retuvieron al menos 2 horas allí, pero finalmente el doctor salió.

-Hola, buenas tardes. Soy el doctor Kabuto, ¿Ustedes están aquí por el señor Uchiha, no es así?.

-Si señor- dije al instante

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?.

-Bueno, usted es una jovencita muy inteligente. Sino fuera por usted, probablemente el señor Uchiha hubiera muerto de hipotermia, ya que estuvo horas bajo la lluvia.

Felicidades muchacha, es muy valiente- sonrió complacido el doctor.  
-¿Puedo verlo?.

-Me temo que tiene que esperar hasta el horario de visitas, aunque él ya está estable.

-Genial, gracias- Dijo mi padre

.  
Apenas se marchó el médico, Kizashi me dijo que tenía que ir si o si a cambiar los neumáticos & cuándo volviese al trabajo, que si quería quedarme a ver al profesor, no había problema, pero que estuviera cuidando lo que hacía.  
Pasé horas & horas en el hospital, hasta que fueron las 10 p.m.

-Señorita Haruno- me llamó la enfermera.

-¿Sí?.

-Ya puede pasar a ver al señor Uchiha, está preguntando por usted.

¿El profesor preguntando por mi? Eso sí me resultó inesperado.  
Al entrar al lugar, me puse nerviosa.

Sasuke realmente se veía en mal estado, tenía unas ojeras terribles, & su piel más blanca, casi traslúcida pero de un color verdoso.  
-Te ves enfermo- le dije

-No puedo creer, que una simple alumna me haya salvado la vida- rió débilmente

- gracias Sakura.

-¿Así que soy una simple alumna?- dije sarcásticamente con una sonrisa

- parece que no tengo que volver a salvarlo.

-El tema es más delicado de lo que crees.

-Soy capaz de escucharlo- me acerqué a él & me senté junto a una silla que había al lado de la cama.

-Creerás que soy un monstruo sin alma.

-Por nada del mundo creería eso profesor, & sé que nuestros pensamientos van para el mismo camino.

-Ven aquí- me dijo- Quiero decirte algo al oído, si me lo permites.  
Suspiré profundamente, intentando controlar mis sentimientos.

Me paré al lado de la cama & poco a poco me acerqué.  
Nuestras bocas habían quedado a menos de un centímetro, a punto de rozarse.

Suavemente tomó un mechón de mi cabello & lo colocó detrás de mi oreja.

Sonrió & exhalo el aliento de su boca hacia la mía, haciéndome perder.

Movió débilmente su cabeza, hasta que sus labios quedaron cerca de mi oreja.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que pienso en ti más de lo que debería?- susurró dulcemente en mi oído.

Tragué en seco, realmente no sabía que responder.  
Sinceramente creí que Sasuke había descifrado mis sentimientos hacia él, no a la inversa.

-Lo sabía- dijo para sí mismo.

Tomó mis brazos con sus frías manos & me alejó.

-No- le dije- no hagas esto.

-Lo sé, olvídate de lo que dije Sakura.

-No- suspiré- me refiero a- lo pensé unos instantes- no me alejes de ti.  
Sasuke había quedado unos segundos paralizado, observándome.

-Explícate- soltó nervioso & confundido.

-Me quedé sin comentarios, porqué creí que sabías lo que me pasaba contigo, no que a ti te pasara lo mismo que a mí.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?.

-¡Amor!- interrumpió una voz chillona desde la puerta.

Ambos nos giramos para observar quién era aquélla persona.  
-Kariin…-susurró Sasuke.  
¿Quién diablos era Karin & porqué le dijo amor a Sasuke?

**¡** UUUyyy la cosa se pone Buena sentimientos encontrados entre **sasuke y sakura** ¡ lastima que interrumpió Karin… Buueehh ya Pronto Subo el Proximo Cap….. dejen sus Comentarios y Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Capitulo 7

Me alejé de Sasuke unos cuántos pasos.

-Amor, me contaron que estabas aquí. ¿Qué diablos pasó? Estaba realmente preocupada- dijo aquélla mujer rubia al tiempo qué se acercaba al profesor & prácticamente se abalanzó arriba de él.

-Yo… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya- dije abatida, con asco & frustración.

-Disculpa, ¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo cómo sino se hubiera percatado de mi presencia hasta ese momento.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no era nadie, pero justo cuándo abrí la boca, Sasuke habló.

-Es Sakura Haruno, una alumna de la Universidad & la chica que me salvo la vida Karin.

-Oh…- al principio, esa mujer dudó. Me miró de reojo, cautelosa & sin sonreír, pero luego dijo

- Gracias por ayudar a mi prometido linda- sonrió.

-Prometido…-susurré.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de dolor ante mi susurro, pero no le presté atención.  
-Cuida bien a tu futuro esposo, nos vemos.

Salí de allí prácticamente corriendo.  
¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese tipo? Acababa de confesarme que el sentimiento de ahogamiento al no estar juntos era mutuo, pero…

¿Se estaba por casar? Sí, realmente era asqueroso & morboso.

¿Quién podría entender a los hombres en algún maldito momento de la vida?.

Por Sasuke:

-¿A qué viniste Karin ?- dije secamente.

-No sé, ¿Tú que imaginas? Me dijeron que estabas medio muerto en la ruta & que estuviste por horas en el hospital, ¿Acaso crees que no vendría?.

'Ella no tiene la culpa' pensé para mi mismo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento.

Realmente no quería pensar en lo que estaría evaluando Sakura sobre mí. Un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse, & luego mis ojos nuevamente se humedecieron.

-¿Cielo, estás bien?.

-Quiero irme de aquí- le dije con la voz quebrada a Karin.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?.

-Tengo que quedarme aquí por dos días más- fruncí el ceño- maldito asma.

-Lamento decirte que te quedarás aquí- me retó- ¿Sabes qué pasó?.

-¿Con qué?- pregunte perdido.

-¿Porqué te desmayaste?.

-Creo que es más que obvio que me faltaba el aire, ¿No lo crees?.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿Porqué?.

-Supongo que me puse nervioso-suspiré.

-M…- pensó durante unos segundos- Cuándo te den el alta & vuelvas a casa tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre que estabas planeando irte sólo avisándome por un correo de voz- dijo Karin algo irritada.

-Ah, eso.

-Sí, eso Sasuke- observó el reloj- bueno, será mejor que me vaya; la casa está dada vuelta, volveré mañana- se acercó & besó mis labios

- cuídate.

Apenas Karin desapareció de mi vista, salí de la incómoda camilla de hospital & comencé a cambiarme.

Necesitaba aclarar en cuánto antes la situación con Sakura.  
Salí sigilosamente por la ventana & comencé a correr, recordaba a la perfección su calle… Corrí & corrí, no conté las manzanas, pero estaba casi seguro de que estuve trotando unas 20 cuadras, hasta llegar a aquélla casita que yo recordaba.

Bañado en sudor & fatigado, comencé a observar todos los ángulos hasta encontrar la ventana de su cuarto.  
Fue fácil hallarla, se encontraba del lado de un pequeño patio & más al fondo, el bosque de la ciudad; además, podía ver a Sakura por la ventana.

Comencé a trepar un gran árbol que había junto a ella, con cuidado & sin tropezar.  
-Sakura- comencé a susurrar

- Sakura, soy a poco, fue acercándose.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- dijo irritada.

-¿Podemos hablar? Te lo suplico.

-No, nuestro trato debería ser alumna profesor, profesor alumna; no sé porqué diablos viniste aquí

.  
-Quiero explicártelo.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, eres un hombre llamativo, adinerado & te vas a casar, no hay nada que explicar.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas testaruda- se me quebró la voz en la última palabra

- te lo suplico.

Una lágrima descendió por mis mejillas inconscientemente, mordí mi labio inferior debido a la vergüenza; pero posiblemente eso la ablandó.

-Pasa- suspiró- pero rápido.

Entré por la ventana. Todo su cuarto era color celeste desteñido, las cortinas amarillas & el color de la ropa de cama morado, ella ya estaba con una vieja pijama. Se veía realmente adorable.

-Escúchame Sakura, lamento lo que pasó hoy; pero sólo quiero explicarte.

-Te escucho- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Sé que sonará estúpido, pero juro por Dios que algo pasa contigo. No sé que es, es totalmente extraño; pero cada día que te veo siento que mi futuro cobra vida, cuándo sonríes mi día es más feliz. Siento choques eléctricos cuándo te rozo & suspiro cuándo me pierdo en tus ojos. Soy un maldito lunático por sentir esto por ti, tan sólo eres una Simple chica que viene de repente y cambia mi vida & me avergüenzo de mi mismo, pero ya es insoportable vivir con la agonía de no podértelo decir ….Y Karin, ella… sí, es mi prometida; pero no quiero un futuro con ella- inhale & exhale

- No es una mala persona & no merece todo lo que está pasando, pero es inevitable- suspiré realmente agobiado

- lamento todo esto, si quieres que esto termine aquí, tan sólo dímelo & me marcharé de Forks si eso te hace feliz.  
Sakura se quedó unos minutos evaluando la situación, aceptando toda la información nueva que le di a su cerebro, procesando poco a poco.

Una muy pequeña sonrisa atravesó su rostro, poco a poco se acercó a mi & me abrazó por la cintura.

¿Qué diablos?.

Acurrucó su cabeza contra mi pecho & suspiró.

-No quiero que te vayas de mi vida- susurró.

-Apenas estas comenzando a vivirla & si me quedo la arruinaré- dije

al tiempo que devolvía su abrazo, ya que no me pude contener

- Esto no es lo mejor para ti Sakura.

-Pero es lo que quiero- me contradijo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

-A ti.

-Todo terminará mal.

-No tiene porqué ser así- escondió su rostro en mi pecho & comenzó a llorar.

-Sakura- intenté consolarla- realmente no quiero que llores; pero ya no sé que hacer. No tengo las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerme lejos de ti.

-No lo hagas.

Tomé su rostro entre mis pálidas manos, así poder observar una vez más aquéllos hermosos ojos Jades.

-Eres más hermosa de lo que crees Sakura- susurré & luego le sonreí.

Poco a poco, comenzó a acercarse. Nuestras respiraciones quedaron atadas. No pude evitarlo, mis sentimientos eran más fuertes que mi mente & mi cordura, la besé. Cuándo nuestros labios se unieron, la adrenalina ocupó todo espacio en mi mente.

La tomé por la cintura con fuerza & comencé a besarla más & más, sintiendo la necesidad de no querer separarme de ella. Penetré su boca con mi lengua, suavemente. Bruscamente tomó mi camisa & me llevó hasta su cama; quedé encima de ella & seguía besándola.

Al principio me sentí ilusionado, pero luego recordé un pequeño error… ella tan sólo es una chica de 20 años es una niña. Con delicadeza, me despegué de su cuerpo & me levanté.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Eres una niña- reí- lo siento, pero no puedo perder el control contigo.

-Lo siento- mordió su labio inferior avergonzada.

**¡ WTF SASUKE UCHIHA** comprometido y Con **KARIN ¡…..** pensara ¿ y la confesión que le dijo **a SAKURA** de sus Sentimientos hacia ella Que**?... Buehhh** mas adelante le explica y casi hay acción pero descuiden q de eso hay pero mas adelante siento dejarlos cn las ganas

**¡…** X cierto **SORPRESA** de **KARIN** para **SASUKE **en el Proximo CAP **¡ ¡….. ¿Qué Sera?**

**¡** Bueeeehhh saluditos a Todos **No Olviden sus Comentarios Y Review¡**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Capitulo 8

**Por Sasuke:**

No te preocupes- volví a acercarme despacio y besé su frente

- debo irme.

-¿En verdad?- su mirada comenzó a bajarse & perder luminosidad- prometo no hacer nada imprudente.

-Sé que aunque me quedase no lo harías, pero lamentablemente tengo que irme.

Prometo verte mañana en clases, supongo que tendré que suspender mi viaje & hablarlo por teléfono o un e-mail.

-Lamento ser… metiche, pero ¿Hacia dónde te dirigías?- saliste disparado de la ciudad- dijo confusa.

Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa; pese a que todos notaron eso, pocos realmente notaron que quise irme en cuánto salí por la puerta del instituto.

-Necesitaba un consejo- dije con franqueza- estaba…- no sabía con qué palabras expresarme

- saber que hacer contigo.

-¿Conmigo?- susurró.

-Sí, contigo. Ya te lo dije, mis sentimientos son más fuertes de lo que parecen.

-Lamento oír eso- dijo realmente apenada.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- le sonreí para infundirle ánimos

- ahora sí, te veo mañana; ¿De acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo- sonrió un poco más aliviada.  
Se levantó despacio de la cama & besó mis labios en un abrir & cerrar ojos.

-Ojalá pueda acostumbrarme a esto- dije con sinceridad.

Ella simplemente rió & me dijo.

-Buenas noches Sasuke.

Salí por la ventana lo más sigiloso posible, intentando no caerme de la copa del árbol de su patio.

Corrí lo más rápido posible hasta mi casa, que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, realmente agitado & sudado, cómo llegué a la casa de Sakura; ahora me hallaba en la puerta de la mía.

Supuse que Karin se encontraría allí, ya que las luces se encontraban encendidas; aunque no me esperaba a mí hasta dentro de 2 días.

Recordé que solíamos dejar debajo de la alfombra de Bienvenidos una llave extra, así que me agaché; tomé las llaves & abrí la puerta en silencio.

Comencé a caminar alrededor de la casa en busca de Karin, pero no la encontré; poco a poco fui acercándome y pude percatarme de que la ducha estaba abierta, supuse que se estaría bañando.

Me dirigí al cuarto para cambiarme, pero luego pensé que sería mejor esperar a que ella saliera así yo me daba un baño, ya que estaba desastroso.

Fui a la cocina para tomar un vaso fresco de agua & pude percatarme de que alguien había allí.

Era delgado, alto & de piel olivácea.

-¿Suigetsu?- dije en un susurro casi inaudible, pero él me escuchó.  
Mi ex compañero de secundaria, que se hallaba con el pecho al desnudo & sólo unos pantalones se dio vuelta sorprendido.  
-S-Sasuke…- dijo realmente alterado & comenzando a sudar

- yo…- no supo que decir.

Realmente no lo comprendí hasta que una chispa cruzó por mi mente, & más aún cuándo Karin salió en ropa interior .

-Cielo- comenzó a decir mientras estaba en el pasillo, pero cuándo entró a la cocina & nos vio a ambos se quedó petrificada.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- le dije a mi ex futura esposa.

-Sasuke, yo- comenzó a derramar lágrimas

- no es lo que parece.

-¿Entonces qué diablos pasa Karin?- dije en un tono más elevado de voz. No supo que contestar.

-Hey amigo-comenzó Suigetsu

- no la trates así.

-Era mi futura mujer, no la tuya - dije casi en un gruñido.

Tomó mi hombro de espaldas, intentando ser valiente; pero no le sirvió de mucho.

No quise pensarlo ni dos minutos, me di vuelta & le lancé un puñetazo a la cara, derribándolo completamente al suelo.

-No me toques- le solté con asco

- y tú- dije al tiempo que me daba vuelta para ver a la persona que yo creí tener algo

- tú eres de lo más despreciable, me das lástima. Pensar que creí que eras otra- comencé a reírme morbosamente

- toma tus cosas & lárgate.

-Sasuke, yo…

-¡Qué te largues!- le grité.

El hombre no se movió ni un centímetro, ella salió corriendo disparada; se colocó un vestido amarillo; hizo unas valijas & se fue junto a él.

-No lo puedo creer- susurré para mí mismo.

La impotencia poco a poco fue superá tiré en el suelo de madera, poniendo mi cabeza entre mis piernas, acurrucándome con mis brazos, intentando darle consuelo a mi soledad.

Pensar que me sentía culpable cada vez que pensaba en Sakura, sintiendo qué Karin no tenía la culpa de mis pensamientos & mis debilidades.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo me estaría engañando?, ¿Acaso no me amaba?, ¿Qué le vio a ese tipo qué a mí no?.¿Realmente YO era el culpable de esta situación?.

Ahora nada me ataba, no tenía un futuro con nadie; sólo con mi trabajo.

¿Qué pasaría con Sakura?

-Sakura- dije con mi rostro contrariado por las arrugas & las muecas de dolor.

Instantáneamente me puse de pie & comencé a caminar hacia el baño, abrí uno de los cajones & comencé a tomar las pastillas antidepresivas, para luego bajarlas con alcohol.

Luego da varias horas, el alcohol & las pastillas surgieron efecto.  
Comencé a llorar desenfrenadamente, no sabía bien porqué; pero sentía que mi vida iba a tomar un rumbo más fuerte del necesario, ya que nada me ataba a nadie en particular.

El teléfono móvil sonó en mi bolsillo de los vaqueros.  
-¿Aló?-dije con tono melancólico & ebrio.

-¿¡Sasuke?!- chilló mi hermano Itachi a través del auricular horrorizado.

-¿Leíste mi mensaje?- dije casi en súplica, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Por eso mismo te llamé, pero veo que es más urgente de lo que pensaba- dijo preocupado.  
-Sí, realmente lo es- comencé a derramar lágrimas nuevamente.  
-Sasuke- dijo con firmeza Itachi

- escúchame.

-¿Sí?.

-No sé qué está pasando, pero por favor te pido; no quiero que estés otra vez con baja autoestima.

Sí, había olvidado completamente mis 4 años de cuadro de depresión con baja auto-estima que mi hermano recordaba bien. Tuve 2 intentos de suicidio e hice cosas incorregibles.

-Estoy bien- le mentí entre lágrimas.

-Mira, ahora es muy tarde. Intenta dormir, yo mañana estaré allí; lo prometo- me quiso animar- vamos, ve a recostarte un rato.

Fui a mi cuarto, & sin cambiarme; me tumbé en la cama.

-Gracias hermano- susurré entre dormido.

No pude oír su contestación, la fatiga; el alcohol & las pastillas, me dejaron exhausto y sin quedé dormido en minutos

**¡ **Pobre S**ASUKE **Despues de esa declaración y Besos Con **SAKURA** y sentirse culpable por lo que sentía por ella y por lo que el creia que le estaba haciendo a **KARIN…** y se encuetra que esta le es Infiel con** SUIGETSU** y en su propia casa¡**….. ¡ **bueehh en el Proximo Cap Veremos Q pasa… xq alcohol y pastillas no es una Buena Combinacion **… **Saludos **¡ No Olviden sus Comentarios Y Review…..¡**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Capitulo 9

**Por Sakura:**

El reloj me despertó por la mañana. Apenas podía ver ya que los rayos del sol me nublaban la vista, decidí despertar.

Hoy era sábado & tenía pensado buscar a Sasuke a su casa, realmente no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo; pero mi corazón decía que era lo mejor por alguna razón que yo desconocía.

Como siempre, Kizashi ya se había ido en el coche a trabajar, mientras mi mamá descansaba en su cuarto.

Me levanté algo torpe por la ensoñación, dando trompicones pero finalmente llegué al baño para darme una ducha caliente.

Luego de ponerme unos vaqueros negros & una remera gris suelta, dejé mi cabello sin peinar, así tenía una actitud de despeinado casual, me coloqué las zapatillas & bajé las escaleras para buscar en la guía telefónica la dirección del profesor…

¿Porqué diablos le llamaba profesor? Bueno, sí, es mi profesor pero ambos sabíamos que ya no era la misma relación de profesor & alumna.

Suspiré, supongo que todo sería diferente & complicado, complicado sobre todo a partir de ahora. Comencé a buscar por todos lados, hasta que finalmente encontré la guía debajo de la mesita ratona de café en la sala.  
Rápidamente fui hacia la inicial 'U' de Uchiha, & cómo era de esperarse, sólo había uno.

Anoté la dirección, pensé que tal vez aún era algo temprano, así que decidí tomar algo antes e partir.

Fui a la cocina & me serví un cuenco de cereales azucarados, comencé a masticar lentamente, disfrutando su sabor; luego lavé el cuenco & me cepillé los dientes.

Dejé una nota a mi madre diciendo que iría a lo de Ino porqué necesitaba ayuda con la historia de clase de Literatura & luego iría directamente hacia la casa de mi abuela.

Sabía que no tendría inconvenientes ya que confiaba en mí & le gustaba la amistad que había enlazado con Ino.

Tomé un bolso con algunas cosas & me marché.  
La ciudad no era muy grande, pero su casa quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad; eran las 07:30 a.m así que a mi paso, ya que yo era de tropezar & caminar lento, llegaría a las 09:00 a.m sin problemas.

Tal vez era algo inadecuado que una alumna vaya a las 09:00 a.m a visitar a su profesor porqué su corazón decía que él necesitaba de su ayuda, pero ¿Acaso él no salió anoche de un hospital, vino a mi casa, subió el árbol de mi jardín, entró por mi ventana & me dijo que ya no podía estar sin mí?

.  
Al menos yo tocaría su puerta.  
Caminé bastante tiempo, & sinceramente me hubiese gustado haber traído unos short's ya que por una de las pocas veces, estaba haciendo calor.

Tropecé varias veces en el camino, pero nunca me caí; aunque tenía algunos raspones en mis manos por sostenerme con ellas, pero finalmente llegué & antes de lo esperado.

Eran las 08:30 a.m & su casa estaba totalmente cerrada.  
Se veía muy linda por fuera, tenía un pequeño jardín verde; su casa era blanca con dos pisos, la puerta principal era color roble & unos ventanales hermosos, lástima que estaban cerrados & la casa se veía sin vida.

Me acerqué & golpée varias veces la puerta, esperé unos minutos pero nadie contestó, volví a tocar… & nada.

Un instinto dentro de mí me dijo que algo iba mal, así que sin pensarlo, tomé la perilla e intenté abrir la puerta, funcionó.

La casa por dentro era igual que por fuera, blanca & elegante; con muebles de roble caros & ventanales gigantes, pero también sin vida.

Todo estaba oscuro, con muebles tirados en el piso; se veía cómo una película de terror.

-¿Profesor?- susurré algo asustada. Luego de unos minutos de observar a mi alrededor, comencé a recorrer la casa en la búsqueda de Sasuke.

Pasé por la cocina, había manchas de sangre & cosas desordenadas.

Comencé a alarmarme, revisé el baño, el garaje; el patio de atrás & decidí que revisaría arriba.

La escalera era de madera blanca, cada escalón que subía me ponía más nerviosa & hacían ruidos morbosos.

Inhalé profundamente & no solté el aire, arriba había dos cuartos, otro baño & una sala de juegos.

Comencé por la sala de juegos, tampoco había nadie; todo se sentía muerto.  
Entré al pequeño baño color celeste claro, con algunas tonalidades blancas, al lado de este se encontraban las habitaciones.

-¿Sasuke?- dije en un tono más elevado por la histeria.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse por el pánico & la adrenalina, tuve que encender las luces en el primer cuarto.

Era color azul francia, con una cama & un mueble, nada má al otro cuarto ya sin esperanzas, temiendo encontrarme con nada, pero al encender la luz mis ojos se abrieron cómo platos por el pánico.

Sasuke estaba tirado en la cama de dos plazas, boca abajo; con los ojos cerrados & la boca entreabierta.

Se veía más pálido de lo normal, al lado había cajas & cajas de pastillas, un cuchillo & botellas de corriendo hacia él, no pude evitar caer en un mar de lágrimas.

¡¿Qué mierda hizo?!

-¡Sasuke!- chillé.

No puede ser que cada día que lo veía estaba a punto de morir.

-¡Sasuke!- volví a gritar, pero esta vez más alto.

Comencé a removerlo para ver si se despertaba, pero no lo hizo.  
Las lágrimas descendían violentamente por mis mejillas, comenzando a nublar mi vista.

Lo di vuelta para comprobar que estaba vivo.  
Prácticamente arranqué su camisa & apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazó escuchaba débil.

Me puse a hiperventilar, pero no lo dudé.Comencé a hacerle masajes cardiacos & darle respiración boca a boca; esta no era la primera vez que lo salvaba, no pensaba dejarlo ir ni ahora ni nunca.

-¡Mierda Sasuke, por favor vuelve!- le dije desesperada entre lágrimas

- Tú eres mejor que todo esto, vamos Sasuke; confío en ti, no me abandones por favor- le rogué.

-¡Dios mío!- chilló una voz masculina detrás de mí- ¿Qué pasa aquí?.  
Me di vuelta para ver quién era la mujer que gritaba prácticamente en mi nuca.

Era un hombre de alrededor de 30 años, cabello negro & largo, además de estar agarrado con una coleta ; alto & de una belleza indiscutible, parecía un Dios con perfectas facciones.

-Y-yo…- comencé a decir entre lágrimas- vine a buscarlo & lo encontré desmayado.

De repente el se abalanzó sobre ambos & comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Hermanito, ¿Me escuchas?- susurró el a su lado.

- soy yo, Itachi. Estarás bien, lo presiento.

Así que ese chico era su hermano, con razón el parecido en la piel; la belleza & tenían ambos los mismo ojos Onix.

Rápidamente tomó un móvil de su pantalon & marcó el 911.  
Pidió entre gritos desesperados una ambulancia a la dirección en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Sigue haciéndole masajes cardiacos hasta que llegue la ambulancia- me ordenó el y hice lo que me pidió.

El comenzó a tirar en un cesto de basura que había en el cuarto todas las cajas de pastillas & las botellas vacías.

La ambulancia llegó en 10 minutos, cómo era de esperarse la ambulancia no me dejó subir.

-Por favor- le suplicaba al paramédico- el necesita estar conmigo.

-Lo lamento niña, sino eres familiar no puedes subir.

-Ella viene conmigo- interrumpió el hermana de Sasuke, Itachi.  
El tipo no me discutió más, me subí al lado de el mientras observaba a Sasuke preocupado.

-Gracias- me dijo rompiendo el silencio- Lo salvaste- hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

-No iba a dejarlo morir- dije en respuesta para el & para mí misma

-¿De dónde se conocen?.

Ok, ¿Qué iba a decirle? 'Es mi profesor, pero me enamoré cómo una idiota de él cuándo sé que es imposible'.

-Soy…-dudé unos minutos, pero era lo mejor

- su alumna.  
Un tenue rubor en mis mejillas me golpearon por la vergüenza.

¿Y si pensaba que era una regalada por estar a estas horas en la casa de su hermano, o si pensaba que Sasuke era un loco?.

-Hoy tenía clases especiales con él- le dije antes de que comience a sospechar & para que sepa porqué me encontraba allí.

-¿Es normal aquí que llamen a los profesores por sus nombres?- preguntó con doble intención

- No sé quién eres, pero escuché que lo llamabas Sasuke & que confiabas en él. Pues, sino quieres meterte en problemas tendrás que confiar en mí.

Mierda, me cagó.

-No te preocupes, sé guardar secretos- me sonrió para infundirme valor

- ¿Cómo te llamas?.

Dudé unos minutos, pero su mirada & su sonrisa eran sinceras, vaya que se parecía a su hermano.

-Sakura.

-Bueno, te repito. Gracias Sakura, por salvar a mi hermano.

-No es problema- dije con franqueza.

-Así que, ¿Eres la alumna de mi hermano?.

-Sí.

-¿Qué hacías en su casa?.

Siento que esto era un interrogatorio.

-Será mejor que te cuente él, después de todo es tu hermano.

Su mirada se perdió durante unos segundos, pero luego me dijo.

-De acuerdo- sonrió.  
El era algo… raro & entusiasta, pese a que elhermano estaba desmayado a nuestro lado.

Eran las 02:00 p.m & todavía no nos habían dicho nada sobre cómo se encontraba Sasuke, mi ente comenzó a ponerse histérica.  
¿Y si estaba grave?, ¿Y sí estaba en coma?, ¿Y si estaba muerto?.

Cualquiera de esas ideas me daba temor, no podía vivir en un mundo lejos de Sasuke, no ahora.

Pasé toda la mañana hablando con Itachi sobre su infancia junto a Sasuke.

Al parecer, el siempre fue solidario, buena persona; inteligente, pero había dos problemas.

El primero, no sociabilizaba bien con nadie, todos querían ser sus amigos & todas querían salir con él, pero buscaba algo que en verdad quería & nunca lo encontró.

En ese sentido era igual que yo, no sociabilizaba bien con nadie, excepto que a mi ningún chico me invitó a salir, salvo mi ahora amigo Naruto; es un maldito idiota, me ve cómo un trozo de carne, pero al menos ahora está con la descerebrada de Hinata, una chica mal vestida que cree ser mejor que los demás & amigas, bueno… sólo tenía a Ino.

El segundo problema, era que Sasuke era depresivo de toda la vida. Por cualquier cosa se sentía mal consigo mismo, se echaba la culpa de cosas que no tenía la culpa; creía ser menos que los demás, se sentía sólo en esta vida.

¿Sasuke Uchiha, depresivo, solo? Eso no encajaba en ningún lugar ni en ninguna mente.

Él tal vez no era perfecto, porqué pues… NADIE lo es; pero se asemeja mucho más que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido en la vida.

-¿Familia Uchiha?- llamó un doctor.

Sin pensarlo, me levanté al tiempo que Itachi. Yo no era parte de la familia, pero el no se quejó; al contrario, parecía que se sentía a gusto con mi presciencia.

-Buenas tardes doctor- dijo Itachi al tiempo que estrechaba su mano

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke?.  
-Buenas tardes - dijo mientras nos miraba a ambos

- soy el doctor Asuma. Sasuke está estable, había consumido demasiado alcohol & sustancias peligrosas. Muchas de las pastillas que tomó lo sedaron, tuvimos que hacerle un lavado de estómago pero ya se encuentra estable.

Un 'click' hizo en mi corazón al escuchar la palabra 'Sasuke', 'peligrosas' & 'estable'.

**¡** hola que tal **…**Gran susto el que se llevo **SAKURA** al encontrar a **SASUKE** en ese estado y mas cuando los encontró **ITACHI …** bueeh ya **SASUKE** esta estable veremos que pasara entre el y S**AKURA** ya que se libro de **KARIN (jejje lo siento no me cae Karin) …. ¡** Los Veo en el Proximo Cap**…..** **No Olviden dejar sus Comentarios y Review¡**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto** es **copyright **de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

capitulo 10

* * *

**Por Sakura:**

* * *

Un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta, al tiempo que mis ojos se abrían cómo platos, al menos estaba estable, pero la sola idea de verlo en peligro me aterraba.

Itachi me abrazó suavemente al escucharme hiperventilar, ¿No se daba cuenta que yo no era nadie para el, sólo una desconocida; porqué me abrazaba?.

Pero no pude preguntarle, comencé a llorar en sus brazos.  
Fui toda la semana la hospital & Sasuke todavía no despertaba, según los médicos era el aturdimiento & cansancio por los medicamentos, pero en cualquier momento despertaría & yo quería estar ahí cuándo abriera los ojos.

Era viernes por la noche, estaba buscando la habitación de Sasuke junto con un nuevo ramo de rosas, pero al entrar a la habitación 205, que era la suya; se encontraba vacía.

Comencé a hiperventilar, ¿Podría ser…?.  
El pasillo estaba vacío hasta que una enfermera pasó a mi lado.

-Disculpe, enfermera- me intenté aclarar la voz, pero el nudo en la garganta era más fuerte

- Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en esta habitación & está… vacía.

-Ah, sí. El señor Uchiha despertó hace 15 minutos así que lo trasladamos a un cuarto más de su gusto.

¿Despertó?... ¡Despertó!.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad, no estuve hace 15 minutos; pero al menos él estaba bien.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo?- dije desesperada.

-Claro, es el pasillo 5, cuarto 786.

-Gracias.

Salí corriendo desesperada por poder verlo.  
Fue una semana agotadora, pensé que no volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos onix, pero hoy era el día.

Pasillo 5, cuarto 777, ya casi, 778, un poco más; 779, 780, 781,782,783,784,785 & finalmente, 786.

El cuarto era igual que todos, nada más que era más espacioso & con un tv; pero había algo que lo hacía más especial, él estaba ahí sentado en la camilla & se lo veía con vida.

-¡Sasuke - chillé feliz comenzando a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Él al principio se sorprendió por mi grito, pero más tarde una sonrisa curvó su rostro.

-Creí que nunca vendrías- dijo al tiempo que me miraba con ojos dulces.

Su rostro se notaba más pálido & con un leve tono grisáceo bajo sus ojos; pero lo único que importaba ahora era que estaba respirando, que sus ojos estaban abiertos; que él estaba vivo.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé sobre él, abrazando con fuerza.

-Te extrañé…-susurré en su oído.

-Yo a ti- besó mis cabellos- & gracias, enserio amor. No es la primera vez que me salvas

- vio mi confusión en el rostro- sí, me han contado que una niñita de apellido Haruno me salvó.

Me sorprendió un poco que me llamase 'amor', pero no me importó; me gustaba.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti, te necesito en mi vida Sasuke- deshice el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos

- te… amo- me ruboricé un poco & bajé la mirada por la vergüenza.  
Sasuke con delicadeza acunó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No sé si lo has notado, pero preferirá morir que estar lejos de ti- & con esa última frase que quedó en el viento, me besó.

Una vez ya había sentido el paraíso al tocar sus labios, pero los extrañaba tanto que mi recuerdo no era nada comparado con esto.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, pero no era la única;Sasuke comenzó a hiperventilar entre nuestros labios.

No necesitaba más ni menos, sólo eso; rozar sus labios.  
Mi corazón se hinchó tanto de felicidad que por un momento pensé que no podría seguir respirando.

Me tomó por la cintura para poder acercarme más a él & no se lo negué, al contrario; con placer de poder sentir las corrientes eléctricas de nuestros roces me acerqué.

Enredé ms dedos en su cabello despeinado, sin jamás despegar nuestros labios.

Sino fuese por la necesidad de respirar me hubiera quedado horas, días e incluso toda la vida así… con Sasuke.  
Él se alejó un poco para poder respirar.

-Wow…- fue todo lo que logró decir, aún con la respiración entrecortada.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras un nuevo rubor corría por mis mejillas, este era mi segundo primer beso.

-El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable- dijo mientras extendía una de sus manos para tocar mi mejilla

- Sasuka…- susurró.

-¿Hum?...- estaba entre la realidad & la fantasía, pues sus besos me hacían soñar & volar.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber- dijo con un tono más serio.

-¡Sasuke- chilló una voz que ahora se me hacía conocida

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke- volvió a decir Itachi al tiempo que se acercaba & se tiraba encima de su hermano mayor.

-Hola Itachi- dijo Sasuke envolviéndolo lejos de su cuerpo.  
-Despertaste- lo volvió a abrazar

- gracias al cielo, Sasuke. Estaba preocupadísimo, tenía miedo de que fuera algo grave- al tiempo que se alejaba de el otra vez.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- le sonrió.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Eres un maldito, casi nos matas del susto a todos- giró & vino a saludarme- Ups, disculpa; fue la emoción.

-Hola Saku- dijo.

-¿Se conocen?-dijo confundido.

-Bueno, hace cómo 2 semanas nos conocemos & verdaderamente nos hicimos muy buenos amigos- dijo Itachi orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Espera un minuto- dijo Sasuke aturdido, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos

-Sí- fue todo lo que logré decir.

Itachi sabía todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros, & era el único.

-Mierda- susurró Sasuke para sí mismo.

-No te preocupes, eres mi hermano; si te hace feliz, no es problema- Dijo Itachi al tiempo que vio el rostro de su hermano.

-Probablemente para todos los demás lo sea- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño- pensarán cualquier cosa.

-No tienen porqué enterarse.

-Hay cosas que son evidentes a simple vista Itachi.

-Itachi- interrumpí la conversación- ¿Te molestaría dejarnos solos un minuto?.

El asintió en silencio & desapareció por la puerta por la que entró.

-Sasuke, no me importa qué piensan, escuchen; digan & vean los demás.

-No podría soportar que alguien te haga daño o te aleje de mí Sakura.

Volví a acercarme a él & lo miré fijamente a los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos junto a las mías.

-NADIE me separará de ti nunca- suspiré

- ¿Me oíste?.

-Por esto Dios no me perdonará ni en mil años- hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No necesito ir al cielo si tú no puedes ir a él, & en todo caso, no nos perdonará a ninguno.

-No quiero siquiera imaginarte en esa situación, por favor- me rogó.

-Cómo digas- besé su mejilla- No estés mal, estoy aquí.

-Siempre estuviste.

-Ahora- quería intentar cambiar de tema- ¿Qué tenías que decime antes de que Itachi viniese?.

-Prométeme que no te enojarás, es sólo… un consejo.

-Prometido, ¿Qué sucede?.

-Sólo quiero decirte que…-tragó en seco- Si eras feliz con tu vida antes de conocerme; sigas con esa vida. Yo no soy bueno para ti Sakura, mira todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar. Además tú no me conoces tanto cómo crees…

Mis ojos se abrieron cómo platos, ¿Cómo diablos podía pensar así?.

-Te conozco lo suficiente cómo para saber quién eres ,verdaderamente Sasuek, no pienso alejarme de ti.

-Prometiste no enojarte, déjame terminar.

-No estoy enojada, sólo no quiero que digas eso-fruncí el seño.

-¿Puedo continuar?- acepté a regañadientes

-Te estoy diciendo todo esto sólo por tu bien, no quiere decir que me alejaré de ti; soy muy egoísta para eso-hizo una pequeña sonrisa pero pronto la deshizo

- Yo… tengo un problema Sakura.

Aún no comprendía sus palabras.

-No soy bueno para ti, además de estar metiéndote en problemas, de comportarme cómo un idiota, de ser egoísta, estoy enfemo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- chillé comenzando a ponerme histérica.

-No, no, no, no- me abrazó para que me calmase

- déjame terminar por Dios Sakura, no quiero que te de un ataque- respiró profundo

- Soy depresivo.

-Uf…- yo también inhale- ¿Eso es todo?.

-¿Acaso no te es suficiente cómo para saber que no te convengo?, ¿No crees que todo sería más fácil si no estuvieras enamorada de mí?. Bebo & tomo medicamentos hasta desfallecer & tú te lo tomas cómo si nada.

-No lo tomo cómo si nada, si algo te pasase, yo no lo soportaría; pero puedo estar contigo, ayudarte; protegerte.

-Eres una Chiquilla muy valiente.

-No me llames así- fruncí el ceño.

-Mmm…- dudó unos minutos, para luego hacer su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita

- cierto, tú ya eres todo una mujer.

-¿Cuándo puedes salir del hospital?.

-Mañana- sonrió.

-Eso es estupendo Sasuke.

-Lo sé, además; te debo las clases particulares de teatro, ¿Lo recuerdas?.

-Ya me había olvidado- reí por lo bajo.

-Bueno… mañana puedes ir a casa para tus clases.

-Suena tentador- mordí mi labio inferior mientras Sasuke reía por mi reacción

- Claro.

-No haré nada malo, lo prometo- dijo divertido.

-Ajám, claro claro. Te creo profesor- me acerqué despacio a él para volver a besarlo.

-Me vas a volver loco…- susurró.

* * *

**¡** Holaaa Regrese con** New Cap** espero les gusteee **...¡** linda La sorpresa que se Llevo **SASUKE** al ver que su Hermano** ITACHI y SAKURA** se Conocieran** ...¡**¡ Pero bueehh la q se va a llevar sorpresa en el **proximo Cap** sera **SAKURA** ... Buehh **no Olviden Dejar Sus Comentarios Y Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto** es **copyright **de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

Capitulo 11

* * *

**Por Sakura:**

* * *

Luego de ver a Sasuke, me sentí mucho mejor; volví a casa e hice mis deberes & a la noche me dormí.

Por la mañana me desperté con el cuerpo agarrotado, ojeras & el pelo enmarañado, supuse que había tenido un mal sueño por cómo me veía, pero le resté importancia ya que no recordaba nada.

Me di una ducha caliente que me sentó mucho mejor; me coloqué unos de mis tantos vaqueros, una sudadera & mi viejo jersey ya que era una mañana tormentosa en el cielo de Forks.

Tomé mi mochila & coloqué mis respectivos libros, hoy tenía clases de teatro las primeras dos horas con el profesor suplente de Sasuke, Historia, Química, Física & Educación Física.

Sentí un profundo vacío al saber que mi mañana sería lenta & agotadora sin él, pero lo superaría ya que por la tarde tenía 'clases particulares' en su casa.

Me reí por lo bajo, lo que menos creía era que en la situación que estábamos pudiéramos concentrarnos.

Cuándo bajé las escaleras pude percatarme de que Kizashi ya había salido en su coche hacia su trabajo en la ciudad, fui derecho hacia la cocina, tomé un cuenco de cereales; me senté en la silla que mayormente ocupaba mi padre & comencé a masticar muy despacio cereal por cereal ya que faltaba mucho para que se haga la hora de marchar.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar mientras miraba por la ventana, me pregunté si realmente haríamos clases de teatro hoy por la tarde con Sasuke, me ruboricé al imaginarme con él; abrazándolo, besándolo, mirándolo… en su casa.

'Vamos Sakura, no seas idiota; Sasuke es distinto' me regañé a mi misma en mi mente.

Al terminar, limpié el recipiente & subí para cepillarme con cuidado mis dientes.

-Diablos- me quejé- falta una hora.

Mejor será que me encamine hacia el instituto & relea mis tareas de cálculo para el examen del martes.

Suspiré & salí hacia el exterior, lloviznoso & grisáceo.  
Mis botas chocaban contra el suelo húmedo haciendo que se escuchen mis pasos, al subir a mi viejo Chevy me sentí más a gusto & prendí la calefacción.

Conduje con más cuidado de lo habitual, & eso que ya era demasiado cuidadosa; pero tenía miedo de derrapar ya que soy bastante propensa a los accidentes.

Al llegar al instituto aparqué cerca de la puerta de entrada; saqué de mi mochila tareas avanzadas para resolver ya que faltaban 45 minutos para la hora de Teatro.

Los principios ejercicios eran algo complicados, pero luego fui tomándole la mano a la tarea & termine antes de lo esperado, así que saqué una libreta & comencé a hacer garabatos en ella.

Sin darme cuenta, aquellos garabatos sin sentido comenzaron a tomar forma en algún momento del dibujo.

Al principio eran cosas sin sentido, una perfecta sonrisa; un par de ojos, pero luego sin saberlo, miré de diferente manera & pude percatarme de que dibujé a Sasuke a la perfección.

Su cabello desaliñado, sus ojos; su mejilla, su mentón; sus labios, su sonrisa, todo… era Sasuke, absolutamente.

-Vaya Sakura- murmuré- eres toda un picazo- me reí por lo bajo.

Volví a la realidad de un minuto a otro & al mirar el reloj me sorprendí de lo rápido que se había pasado el tiempo, estaba llegando 5 minutos tarde a clases.

Tomé apresuradamente mis cosas, salí disparada & casi caigo en el suelo, pero unas manos ágiles me tomaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz masculina cerca de mi oído.

-He...- lo pensé durante un minuto, pero sabía que lo estaba

- Sí, gracias.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo de quién se trataba.

Genial, el idiota de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Intenta tener más cuidado- me pidió mientras me volvía a incorporar & no soltaba mi cintura.

-Claro, gracias de nuevo. Adiós.

-Oye Sakura, espera- me gritó cuándo vio que comencé a correr.

-Lo siento, tengo que entrar a clases. Hablamos luego Naruto- le grité sin mirar hacia atrás.

Comencé a caminar, sólo porqué sabía que si seguía corriendo me tropezaría nuevamente.

Al llegar a la puerta comencé a calmar mi respiración agitada por la carrera; lo logré en un par de segundos, entré con el rostro sereno, inexpresivo; pero hubo algo que me sorprendió.

Sasuke se encontraba en el medio del salón; apoyado sobre el escritorio con ademán despreocupado, entré con cautela; al notar mi presencia, sonrió disimuladamente.

¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?.

'Estás loco Uchiha' me quejé en mi fuero interno; ayer estuvo en el hospital & acababa de despertar después de días tras haberse pasado con botellas & botellas de alcohol & ni mencionar las pastillas, no lo podía creer.

Supuse inmediatamente que le habría dicho alguna mentira al director para regresar.

Suspiré, que idiota; temía que algo malo le pasase.

-Buenos días señorita Haruno- me dijo conteniendo una sonrisa

- llega tarde, tome asiento por favor.

-Claro- fue todo lo que logré decir.

Me alegraba verlo allí, pero esto era una completa locura, todo lo era.

¿Qué más daba? El amor es irracional; cuánto más quieres a alguien, menos lógica tiene todo.

Durante las dos horas de clase intenté prestar atención; pero se me hizo totalmente difícil.

Sasuke sonreía; tomaba su cabello entre sus finos dedos; de vez en cuando lanzaba una fugaz mirada hacia mi dirección & yo me ruborizaba, aunque sabía mi objetivo al terminar la clase; le preguntaría porqué hacia esto.

Me pregunté cómo diablos me iría en los exámenes de teatro, ya que no recordaba ningún tema; libro, ni nada. Sólo sabía que el último tema visto fue William Shakespeare & sus grandes éxitos.

Suspiré & me levanté de mi asiento, el salón ya casi estaba vacío; sólo quedaba Ino ; Hinata ; Temari & Shikamaru.  
Sólo me hablaba con Ino & Shikamaru, Hinata & Temari vivían hablando de los demás & se sentían mejor que el resto, eso no estaba para nada bien.

Tomé mis cosas & las guardé en la mochila, segundos después comencé a acercarme disimuladamente hacia el escritorio.

-He… ¿Profesor?-pregunté tímidamente.

Ahora se me hacía totalmente distante & raro llamarlo 'Profesor' o 'Señor Uchiha', incluso podría decirse que morboso.

-¿Sí Sakura?.

Puse los ojos cómo plato al ver que dijo mi nombre, rápidamente noté que había más de un par de orejas escuchando la conversación.

-Lamento molestarlo, pero quería preguntarle si podríamos hablar sobre mis calificaciones.

-Claro- sonrió & miró hacia el fondo.

- Chicos, ¿Les molesta si se retiran? Necesito una conversación privada con la señorita Haruno.

Odiaba llamar la atención, mis mejillas se encendieron al instante.

-Claro- dijeron todos al unísono.

Shikamaru fue el primero en retirarse; me saludó & dijo que nos veíamos en la clase de historia junto con Ino; por supuesto, Temari & Hinata vinieron a coquetear con el profesor, pero este las ignoró & les pidió que se marchasen, aceptaron a regañadientes.

Comencé a reírme por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.

-Temari es una rubia muy bonita.

-Sí, claro que lo es. Todas las mujeres son bonitas- dijo en voz alta, pero luego se acercó a mí & susurró.

- pero nadie se compara con tu belleza.

Mordí mi labio inferior ante sus palabras, no me afectaría en lo más mínimo, yo sabía que tenía que hablar seriamente con él; pero su belleza & su hermosa personalidad me lo impedían, me distraían totalmente.

-Sasuke- dije firmemente mientras apoyaba mis manitas en su pecho marcado

- Tenemos que hablar- no pude evitar hablar en seco.

Al principio no quiso alejarse de mí, pero al ver mi seriedad asintió en silencio & se alejó.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con una nota de histeria en la voz.

- Supongo que… no lo sé… ¿No te has arrepentido de mí, no?.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Chillé.

-¡Shss! Sakura, pueden escuchar.

.  
-Lo siento, es que no es eso. En realidad quiero saber porqué diablos estás trabajando si anoche te dieron el alta.

-En realidad, fue hoy- admitió.

-Peor- gruñí- tienes que cuidar tu salud.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, iluminando todo a su paso.

-¿Crees que es gracioso?.

-No, para nada; pero me encanta que me cuides.  
Bufé.

-No seas idiota Sasuke, hablo enserio.

-Yo también.

-Eres tan irracional- me quejé frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú me haces ser irracional- dijo con ternura

- Mira Sakura, tengo que ir a otro salón a dar clases & tú tienes cómo 4 clases más, ve hoy a la tarde a casa por las clases de teatro particular- Rotó sus ojos, cómo si fuera una mentira.

- Y allí hablamos el tema, ¿Quieres?.

-De acuerdo, pero no te escaparás de mí.

-Para nada- sonrió mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Te quiero- susurró al lado de mi oído & besó con dulzura mi mejilla.

- Ahora tú eres mi vida.

* * *

**¡** Helloo Que Les Pareció la Sorpresa de **SAKURA** , quien iba a Pensar Que **SASUKE** estaría dando clase peroo bueehh ahí Tiene... **Les Cuento Que Vuelvo después de Carnaval** .. jejjeej Hay Feria en Mi Ciudad Y Fiesta Es Fiesta ... **No Olviden Dejar Sus Comentarios Y ReView¡ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto** es **copyright **de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

Capitulo 12

* * *

Fui hacia clases de Historia, me senté en mi habitual pupitre & frente a mí se sentó Ino, algo que me pareció de lo más extraño.  
Minutos más tarde me llegó una nota que decía:

'¿Porqué diablos el profesor quería hablar contigo a solas? Dime la verdad Sakura, quiero saber que te traes entre manos.  
Ino'

.  
¿Acaso esto era una broma de mal gusto? Nunca antes en mi vida Ino me dirigió tanto la palabra & ahora me mandaba notas entre clases para averiguar que me traía con el rollo del nuevo profesor, claro que no le diría a ella, justo ella.

La reina de las chismosas.

Bufé disimuladamente para que no se percate de mi descontento, aunque una idea se me cruzó por la mente para fastidiarla.

'Pues nada, quería hablarme de que era tan buena alumna & que los demás profesores le hablaron de mis buenas calificaciones & comportamiento que decidió darme clases particulares en su casa todas las tardes & acepté con gusto.

¿Porqué?'

Le pasé la nota disimuladamente mientras el profesor Iruka escribía una línea del tiempo.

Pude contemplar por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ino arrugaba el papel de la furia & soltaba mil palabrotas que jamás había escuchado.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la satisfacción de verla así.

A partir de ese momento optó por no escribirme más & no me quejé, comencé a prestar atención al nuevo tema & tomaba notas.

Así pasaron todas las horas estudiantiles, para mi desgracia era momento de Educación física, la única materia en la que era un desastre.

El deporte & la coordinación de pies o manos no es lo mío.

-Hola bonita- susurró una voz en mi nuca.

-¡Dios Sasuke! Me asustaste- me quejé al tiempo que giraba mi cuerpo para verlo de frente.

-Lo siento, pero es que me preguntaba qué haces en la puerta del gimnasio, pareciera que estas a punto de desmayarte.

Te ves enferma, ¿Te encuentras bien?.

-E…es que, la educación física me pone algo nerviosa- confesé.

-¿Quieres arreglarlo?.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Me refiero a que le diré a la señora Shizune que firme la autorización de que no asistirás a clases de Educación Física porqué no te sientes bien & si quieres, ya puedes venir a mi casa.

¿Qué te parece?.

-Por favor- imploré- te lo agradecería mucho.

Por favor Edward- le regué con voz de bebé.

-De acuerdo- dijo entre risas- Dame la autorización.

Comencé a rebuscar en mi mochila hasta que finalmente la encontré en mis anotaciones diarias de las clases que tomaba, salvo teatro; este año se me hacía un tanto imposible concentrarme en esa materia.

-Aquí tienes- le dije mientras la depositaba en su mano.

-Ok. En 5 minutos vengo por ti & nos vamos- luego de decir esto, me dio un beso en la frente & comenzó a caminar.

-No hagas eso en el colegio- le gruñí conforme se alejaba.

Se dio vuelta & me guiñó un ojo.

'Que idiota' pensé en mi fuero interno.

Me senté en los bancos frente a la puerta de entrada & esperé, mientras tanto; saqué mi libreta & comencé a terminar aquél Sasuke Uchiha que hace pocos días comencé.

-Que tipo tan guapo- dijo Sasuke.

Instantáneamente elevé mi cabeza para confirmar de quién se trataba, intenté guardar la libreta pero él fue más rápido.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?- preguntó maravillado.

-¡Sasuke, dámelo!- dije mientras trataba quitárselo de sus manos, aunque me fue imposible.

-Toma si quieres-me dijo al tiempo que me la devolvía

- dibujas muy bien Saku, supongo que no debería sorprenderme de tus habilidades.

Un rubor cubrió mis mejillas.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- pregunté algo irritada & avergonzado.

-Claro- sonrió- vamos.

* * *

**Regreseeeeee¡** Que tal el Cap Buehh Dejen sus** Comentarios y Review** y Como Tarde un poco en subir los complacere **Subire hasta el cap 15... si subire 4 cap** los ver cuando pueda la historia es largaa tendran mucho cn que entretenerse...


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto** es **copyright **de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

Capitulo 13

* * *

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar al aparcamiento.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que se vea de lo mejor que una alumna suba al auto del profesor.

-Sakura, todos están en clases- dijo al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez alguien se escapó, o se descompuso.

Además, tal vez nos vea el directora o la señora Shizune…

Acercó su rostro peligrosamente hasta rozar mis labios & luego me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquilízate un poco- susurró con dulzura

- nada pasará.

Mi respiración se tornó entrecortada, involuntariamente cerré los ojos & tragué en seco.

Una corriente eléctrica abundó por todo mi cuerpo.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- susurré por lo bajo aún con mis ojos cerrados

- no es broma cuándo digo que alguien nos puede ver & esto acabaría mal.

-Relájate- su voz sonó despreocupada.

Volví a abrir los ojos & pude contemplar sus ojos negros observándome con detenimiento, de pronto sonrió.

Al llegar al Volvo, me abrió la puerta del copiloto & esperó a que me acomodase el cinturón para cerrar la puerta.

El leve rugido del motor indicó que arrancó el auto, íbamos a una velocidad un tanto rápida, pero no excesiva, llegamos a su casa en cuestión de minutos.

La primera & última vez que vine a su casa, era todo oscuro & él estaba… siquiera quería recordarlo.

Me estremecí cuándo las imágenes vinieron a mi mente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al notar cómo meneaba la cabeza de un lugar al otro al intentar quitar las imágenes.

-Sí, lo siento.

Sasuke puso la llave en el cerrojo & me sorprendió no ver todo cómo antes.

Dentro de la sala que una vez vi bajo la oscuridad, ahora se hallaba brillante e impecable.

La luz que entraba a colación de las ventanas mostraba la hermosura de aquél lugar.

-¿Qué tal si comemos algo & luego vamos al patio para las clases, te parece?- me ofreció educadamente.

-Me parece perfecto- sonreí.

Me tomó de la mano & me llevó junto a él a la cocina.

Me hizo sentarme frente a una mesa blanca de roble mientras él preparaba algo de almorzar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Yo sé cocinar- me ofrecí.

-No te preocupes, no es la gran cosa, ¿Al menos te gustan los huevos fritos?.

-Claro que sí- carcajeé- si necesitas algo házmelo saber.

-¿Acaso no crees que soy capaz de preparar unos huevos & hacer juego exprimido?- murmuró.

Rodé los ojos & volví a reírme.

Definitivamente me agradaba estar con Sasuke, supongo que la mayoría de los adultos verían mal que una alumna salga con su profesor de años más que ella, pero resulta que la mente adulta lo primero que piensa sobre esto es que la relación se basa en que el tipo quiere aprovecharse sexualmente de la inocente menor.

Con Sasuke, era diferente; siquiera nos besábamos muy seguido, & no es que no me gustara rozar esos perfectos labios, sino que era por cuestión de que esto recién comenzaba.

¿Porqué adelantarse a los pasos que voy a caminar igual? Mejor ir lento & disfrutarlo al máximo que quemar etapas porqué sí.

Él lo sabía con tan sólo verlo & aceptaba mi decisión aunque uno siempre se deja llevar por las hormonas.

De pronto, apareció con dos platos que depositó en la mesa frente a mí & con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fue a buscar los cubiertos & los vasos con el jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

-Admito que dudé de ti, esto se ve delicioso- le atajé con entusiasmo.

-¿Lo ves? No deberías dudarlo. Soy un experto en la cocina- me guiñó un ojo.

-Sí, claro- dije sarcásticamente a lo que ambos rompimos entre risas.

El almuerzo fue interesante & divertido.

Hablamos sobre el resto de nuestras vidas que no conocíamos, cosas sobre su familia; su vida cuándo fue a estudiar, cómo fue que se volvió uno de los profesores de teatro más codiciado por las escuelas de todo el mundo, inclusive sobre sus novias; aunque me sorprendió saber que su lista se reducía a sólo 2 mujeres, & yo.

-¿Estás bromeando?- le dije entre sorprendida & seria, debía de estar mintiendo.

-Pues la verdad es que no Sakura, ¿Porqué?.

-Oh vamos, no puede ser. ¿Sólo dos? No te creo- fruncí el ceño.

-Sólo dos- admitió

- Karin, que ya la conociste- hice una mueca de disgusto al recordar aquella Peliroja

- & la psicópata de Konan- murmuró.

Luego de la primera hospitalización de Sasuke, él me contó sobre que ella le había sido infiel en su propia casa & terminó la relación.

Eso era un punto a favor, no quería ser ni la segunda; ni la amante, ni infidelidades.

-¿Konan? Que nombre tan raro.

-Es una chica de descendencia italiana, tiene 23 años & estaba estudiando modelaje; la conocí por Itachi, recuerda que el tiene tiendas de ropa por todo el mundo . Bueeh que se puede esperar Itachi es un gran Diseñador. Murmuro.

Debe de ser tan hermosa Karin- bufé.

Odiaba saber que las exs novias de Sasuke eran mujeres despampanantes, yo frente a ellas era cómo una mosca en la sopa.

Aún puedo recordar a Karin, alta; delgada, esbelta, con un cabello rojo & sedoso, ropa & zapatos sofisticados a la última moda & luego estaba yo, con mis viejos vaqueros & múltiples sudaderas, con mi cabello desprolijo & sin una gota de maquillaje.

-Ya te dije hoy que para mi todas las mujeres son hermosas & sí, Konan es una mujer hermosa, al igual que el resto.

Pero no tiene comparación con tu belleza, las prefiero como tu.

Un leve rubor cubrió mis mejillas.

-Esto es de lo más lindo- me dijo mientras tocaba dulcemente la zona enrojecida por la vergüenza.

-Te quiero- dije por lo bajo.

-Yo te quiero más- besó mi frente.

Luego de ayudar a Sasuke a lavar los platos, tomamos dos libros de Shakespeare (Romeo & Julieta, El mercader de Venecia); que era el autor de teatro que estábamos viendo en clases & nos dirigimos al patio.

Era muy hermoso, el pasto verde cubría toda la zona; había numerosas flores & plantas de todos los colores, dos bancos color madera en las esquinas del lugar & en medio, una piscina gigante; con hasta inclusive un trampolín.

-Tu casa es realmente hermosa.

-Gracias, me alegra que te agrade tanto.

Ambos nos sacamos nuestros zapatos & pusimos nuestros pies en el agua refrescante de la piscina, mientras analizábamos las obras, así se pasó toda la tarde.

-Es que no lo entiendo- dije con el ceño fruncido

- yo creo que Romeo & Julieta está basada en un hecho real, en un suceso que a él le pasó.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? Vamos Sakura, seamos realistas. En esa época cualquier cosa podía pasar en aquellos pueblos & ciudades, probablemente muchos se enteraran pero casi nadie escribía sobre su vida & menos sobre historias en aquella época, Shakespeare es uno de los mejores.

-Claro Sasuke, lo que tú digas- los dos éramos bastante testarudos.

Dejó los libros & las analizaciones que habíamos hecho a un lado & me tomó por la cintura.

Me puse tensa ante su tacto…

Pero de pronto, caí al agua.

* * *

Prometido es deuda aca segundo cap seguido a subir el tercero no olviden sus **Comentarios y Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto** es **copyright **de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

Capitulo 14

* * *

-¡Idiota!- chillé

- No puedo volver toda mojada a casa- me quejé.

Abrí los ojos mientras flotaba suavemente en el agua fría, Sasuke aún estaba sentado partiéndose de la risa de mí.

'Esto no quedará así' gruñí en mi fuero interno.

Tomé sus rodillas con fuerza & jalé de sus vaqueros para atraerlo al borde & que caiga.

Realmente, apenas lo moví; supuse que él hizo su parte ya que logró caer al agua junto a mí.

Cuándo sacó la cabeza al exterior, comenzó a acercarse a mí; ambos comenzamos a irnos hacia una parte más baja.

De pronto, tomó mis muñecas & me acorraló contra una esquina de la piscina.

Su rostro pálido & sus labios estaban húmedos por el agua, inconscientemente mordí mi labio inferior.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban algo agitadas por la falta de aire que hubo bajo el agua, aunque debía de admitir que también era por la culpa de la escasa distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

Sus ojos miraban intensamente los míos.

- Sasuke …-susurré

- no… creo que… esto… sea lo mejor…

Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida, & su mirada, sus labios; su rostro, sus ojos, todo hacía que perdiera la razón.

-¿Sabías que te amo?- preguntó relativamente mientras rozaba su lengua contra mi labio inferior

- Más que a nada en este mundo.

Intenté asentir, aún aturdida por su belleza.

De pronto, aquellos interminables & poco poderosos escasos centímetros se rompieron cuándo Sasuke apoyó deliberadamente sus labios contra los míos.

Cada vez que sentía el roce de nuestros cuerpos, cada vez que me miraba; podía sentir un choque eléctrico divagando sobre mí.

Tomaba sus labios sobre los míos, los besaba & saboreaba & eso me ponía frenética.

Liberó mis muñecas & colocó sus firmes manos en torno a mi cintura.

'Mierda, esto se está pasando' pensé para mí misma, pero no quería que se detuviera.

Mis manos comenzaron a pasar suavemente por su pecho cubierto por la sudadera negra enmarcando su físico ya que estaba mojada.

Pude sentir los latidos de su corazón.

De pronto se sacó la sudadera & no pude quejarme, jamás lo había visto con el pecho al descubierto.

Su musculatura no era exagerada, pero era notable; junto con su piel pálida.

Era más hermoso de lo que jamás creí.

Se acercó nuevamente a mí & esta vez me apretó más contra el borde, así podíamos sentir nuestros corazones juntos.

Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez pude percatarme de que su lengua quería sentirse con la mía & acepté.

De pronto vi la necesidad infaltable de saber que se sentía hacer el amor con Sasuke.

Dulcemente comenzaron a descender mis manos de su pecho al comienzo de su cintura, intenté quitarle el cinturón pero entonces despegó sus labios de los míos & tomó sus manos con las mías.

Debió de notar mi intención

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy- susurró en el hueco de mi garganta agitado.

-¿Vas a dejarlo así?- lo que tendría que haber sido un pensamiento para mí misma salió de mi boca.

Pude escuchar su risa tranquila & armoniosa.

-¿Planeas hacer el amor en la piscina con tu profesor de teatro?- insinuó.

-No lo había planeado hasta hace 10 minutos- dije al tiempo que volvía a acercarme a su pecho, ya que intentaba alejarse para dar por terminada las clases de besos en el agua.

-Sakura, no quiero que esto pase así- suspiró

- Te quiero & te deseo, justo ahora. Pero no quiero que sea de esta forma. Quiero protegerte, no robarte la virginidad.

-¿Estás bromeando?- le acusé

- Te quiero a ti & a nadie más. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, no con otro- me quejé.

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora?.

-¿Y porqué no?- contraataqué.

-Porqué eres una niña.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Ya sabes que odio que digas eso- murmuré disgustada.

Detestaba que Sasuke se pusiera protector & se sintiera cómo el villano de la película que planeaba arrebatar la virginidad de la chiquilla, yo no era ninguna de esas.

Comencé a intentar subir por el borde para poder irme, pero sus manos me jalaron nuevamente al agua.

-¡Déjame!- grité furiosa- ¡Odio que veas esto cómo si fuera algo malo!, ¡Pareces igual que el resto!.

-Sakura, no seas testaruda- dijo en tono tranquilo

- quiero ser racional contigo. Hasta que no cumplas 22 no haré el amor contigo.

-¿¡Acaso esto es una clase de broma!?- me estaba saliendo de mis casillas

- Yo haré el amor cuándo quiera. No voy a esperar tanto tiempo para poder saber lo que se siente.

Sé que te querré siempre, pero no puedo esperar tanto. No seas idiota Sasuke . ¿Qué diferencia habrá de acá a dos años, que no te podrán llevar a la cárcel?.

Abrió los ojos cómo platos & de repente su rostro fue inexpresivo.

-¿Acaso crees que me importa si vaya a la cárcel?- murmuró molesto

- Quiero esperar a que tengas 22 porqué no quiero que pase algo importante cómo esto a una edad temprana.

Sé que eres madura & quieres saber lo que se siente, pero por favor Sakura; no puedo…

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo, JUSTO AHORA- dije aún molesta.

-Sabes que no pasará.

-¿Tengo que ir a acostarme con otro?- le dije furiosa.

* * *

eehh sin comentario jejeje bueh pero espero que ustedes si tengan dejen sus comentario y review


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto** es **copyright **de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

Capitulo 15

* * *

Cerró sus ojos intentando controlarse.

Sé que lo que estaba diciendo eran tonterías, él sólo intentaba cuidarme & hacerme feliz, pero mi felicidad se basaba a tener a Sasuke en todas las posibilidades, & esta era una de tantas.

-O claro, debe ser porqué tus exs novias eran una maravilla en la cama, & yo sólo soy una mocosa que nunca tuvo sexo con nadie.

Lo lamento, pero no soy así. Jamás había besado a alguien, jamás había amado a alguien & jamás había querido hacer el amor con alguien hasta que te conocí.

De pronto, Sasuke abrió los ojos con la mirada torturada.

Me estaba yendo de mis extremos.

'Eres un monstruo Sakura, & lo sabes bien' me regañé a mí misma.

De pronto, Sasuke comenzó a flotar en mi dirección & nuevamente me arrinconó contra una de las esquinas.

¿Acaso estaba cumpliendo mi petición?, ¿Luego de todas las cosas horribles que le dije?, ¿Luego de todas las veces que rechazó mi idea?.

Al parecer, así era.

Estampó violentamente sus labios contra los míos & con fiereza penetró su lengua en mi boca.

Tomó mi cintura, me subió encima de él & comenzó a tocar todas las partes de mi cuerpo debajo de la ropa empapada.

'No sé ni qué hacer' pensé en mi interior.

Nunca había pensado cómo ni qué hacer; ¿Y si no le gustaba lo que hacía o mi cuerpo?.

No estaba preparada para esto.

-¿Estás lista en este momento?- preguntó mientras separaba nuestros labios.

-En realidad… no- admití.

-Lo sabía- sonrió a medias.

Depositó un último beso en mis labios & me bajó.

Ambos salimos de la piscina & comencé a tiritar por el frío.

-¿Una ducha caliente?- preguntó.

-¿Juntos?- insinué pero esta vez a modo de broma.

Vi cómo fruncía el ceño, así que me apresuré a decir.

-Sólo era una broma.

Subí al piso de arriba, que también me pareció irreal de la última vez que lo vi & me di una ducha caliente que me sentó bien.

Mi ropa estaba en el tendedero secándose, así que salí en toalla; supuse que no le molestaría.

Me senté en su cama, esperando a que apareciera con alguna ropa no muy extravagante ya que la novia de su hermano, se encontraba por la ciudad de Forks & paraba en casa de Sasuke junto a el.

Cuando Sasuke entró al cuarto, tiró las ropas al piso & se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Sakura, que rayos haces?- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo

- Creí que ya estaba claro el tema de tener relaciones, tú no pue…

-Espera un minuto- le atajé

- sólo estoy esperando que me traigas algo de ropa; no te precipites Uchiha , ya entendí la parte de 'Nada de sexo contigo hasta los 22'- hice comas en el aire.

-Ah… yo… lo siento- suspiró

- es que nunca te das por vencida.

-Sí bueno, ya. ¿Qué me has traído?.

-Bueno, resulta que la novia de Itachi no es tan disimulada cómo creí, pero al menos encontré unos vaqueros.

Tomó las cosas nuevamente & me mostró aquellos jeans.

Eran negros & ajustados.

-Y luego… bueno, esto es lo mejor que pude encontrar.

Me mostró una blusa color blanca, con manga tres cuartos & la espalda al descubierto.

-Creo que esperaré a que mi ropa se seque.

-Saku - se quejó Sasuke

- es sólo por un par de horas más, no quiero que andes en toalla por toda la casa.

-Es tu culpa por haberme tirado a la piscina.

-Lo sé, lo siento- se disculpó.

-Haber, quítate la camisa.

-¿Qué?.

-¡Sólo hazlo!.

Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa blanca que se había colocado luego de que su sudadera había terminado empapada.

* * *

Lamento dejarlo con la Ganas pero aca mi ultimo cap seguido .. que tal si dejan sus Comentarios y Review y para el Fin subo mas Cap seguidos ...


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener

* * *

Capitulo 16

* * *

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó sin entender.

Me acerqué a él & la tomé.

-Date la vuelta.

Me miró aún confundido pero hizo caso a mis palabras & dio un giro de 90 grados con su cuerpo.

Me saqué aquella toalla blanca haciendo que quedara desnuda & ella en el piso, me coloque la camisa que para mi suerte me quedaba cómo si fuera una especie de camisón, sólo dejaba al descubierto mis piernas, que realmente no era una gran exhibición.

-Listo, puedes mirar hacia aquí.

-Oh, claro. Ya entiendo- dijo al tiempo que terminaba de girarse.

-¿Me veo muy tonta?.

-No Saku, en realidad, estás… sexy.

Nuevamente me sonrojé & él rompió a reír.

Luego de que Sasuke se colocara una nueva camisa, esta vez en color celeste; se hizo de noche & me invitó a dormir.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunté.

-Claro que sí tonta, además; en al menos 20 minutos llegará Itachi, ha salido con sus viejos amigos de preparatoria y su novia, se alegrará de verte.

-Bueno, cuándo ell llegue llamaré a Mebuki para decirle que me quedaré toda la noche estudiando con una nueva amiga, cualquier cosa Itachi pondrá a su novia al teléfono.

-Muy astuta- sonrió.

-Claro que sí, pero esta noche cocino yo.

-De acuerdo, todo lo mío es tuyo.

Mientras ambos esperábamos a Itachi, comencé a preparar la cena que consistía en la tradicional lasaña & Sasuke colocaba la mesa para comer.

Tardó más de la cuenta, según Sasuke, Itachi tendría que haber atravesado la puerta a las 21:30, eran las 22:00 & aún no aparecía.

Me senté en el regazo de mí.. ¿Novio?, sí; novio estaba bien.

Elevé mis bracitos & los coloqué en su nuca para poder abrazarlo.

-Quisiera poder tener tu edad- pensé para mí misma mientras mis ojos se mantenían cerrados

- para poder comprender tus sentimientos, para poder besarte sin sentirme culpable; para poder tenerte, para poder ser tu novia sin que nadie le resultara algo malo; para poder levantarme cada mañana a tu lado, para poder hacer el amor contigo.

Me gustaría verte en mi futuro, que seas el hombre de mi vida & el padre de mis hijos.

-Saku…

-Sh- le chité- déjame terminar & luego podrás decirme lo que quieras- no se quejó, así que continué

- Nunca jamás sentí algo más fuerte que esto, nunca quise tanto a una persona.

Por favor Sasuke- comencé a implorarle

- júrame por lo que más quieras en esta vida que jamás me abandonarás, que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos siempre. Honestamente no sé cómo vivir sin ti.

-Sakura- me llamó, pero no respondí

- abre los ojos & mírame, lo que voy a decirte es importante, por favor- inhalé profundamente & abrí los ojos, me encontré con su mirada

- Te juro por este corazón congelado & muerto que volvió a latir gracias a ti, te juro por lo que siento hoy mismo & por lo que voy a seguir sintiendo siempre; te juro por ti, que eres lo que más amo; te juro por mi familia, que es lo que me regaló la vida, que jamás te dejaré.

Quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo, no importa lo que tenga que luchar por ello.

Mi abrazo se tornó más fuerte & las lágrimas nublaron mi vista.

-¿Porqué lloras amor?.

-Porqué te amo más que a nada, & quiero que esto dure para siempre, tanto cómo una eternidad.

Con uno de sus finos dedos secó mis lágrimas & con sus labios besó mis ojos.

- tú sabes tanto cómo yo lo mucho que nos queremos Sakura. …suspiró-

-Lo sé, pero…

-Pero nada, lucharé por esto siempre.

Sus manos acunaron mi rostro & me besó.

Nuevamente cerré mis ojos & seguí sus labios con los míos, no había sensación más bonita que sentir a Sasuke mío, al menos en un sentido.

De pronto, una garganta comenzó a aclararse a nuestras espaldas.

Me puse roja cómo un tomate & alejé mi rostro del de Sasuke.

-Hola Itachi- dijo él sonriente

- Haz tardado más de lo que pensé- chequeó su reloj

- son las 22:30, ¿Acaso los chicos te tuvieron hasta tarde?- se burló de su hermano mayor.

-En realidad, fue el idiota de Deidara Yamanaka- murmuró disgustado.

-¿El primo de Ino Yamanaka?- pregunté

- El es Artista de esos que hacen esculturas, ¿ no? ¿Qué hacía aquí?.

-En realidad ya no lo es, le tiraron a la basura cuándo ya no les sirvió. Hicimos una reunión con los chicos que fui a la preparatoria, mayormente todas están casados o en noviazgo; el único que no encajaba era ese idiota patético sin vida de Deidara.

- se disgustó conmigo porqué dije que sólo fui a presumir que yo ya tenia a una victoriosa Señora Uchiha .

-Oh vamos Itachi, ¿Enserio crees que tienes que molestarse por eso? Tú sabes que eres un Hombre al que le llueven las chicas & lo hiciste para reencontrarte con tus viejas amistades, que no te importa lo que digan los demas.

-Lo sé- suspiró

- gracias Saku- volvió a sonreír

- ¿Ya dejas que Sasuke te secuestre, que haces aquí tan tarde?.

-La invité a quedarse a dormir- se apresuró a decir Sasuke.

Itachi nos guiñó un ojo, Sasuke d rió & yo me ruboricé.

-Les preparé la cena- me aventuré a decir.

- espero les guste la lasaña.

-Es mi favorita- dijo Itachi con demasiado entusiasmo

- Mikoto solía hacerla muy seguido cuándo éramos niños.

-Igualmente, necesito un favor.

-Claro, dime.

-Necesito llamar a mi mamá para decirle que me quedaré en casa de una nueva amiga estudiando, si ella me pide hablar con mi amiga o su madre, necesito que tú le pidas a tu novia si hacerse pasar por ella.

-No te preocupes, llámala & si necesitas de Tayuya me avisas, estaremos a tu lado.

-Gracias Itachi. He…Sasuke, ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?.

-Usa mi teléfono celular & marca para línea privada, sólo por si acaso- me dijo mientras extendía su teléfono.

Marqué el número de casa & aguardé.

-¿Aló?- sonó la voz cantarina de mi madre al otro lado del auricular.

-Hola mamá, soy yo.

-Hola cariño, ¿Dónde estás? Me tenías realmente preocupada, definitivamente te compraré un teléfono celular.

-No te preocupes por nada, lamento no haber llamado antes; resulta que conocí una nueva alumna que está en casi todas las mismas clases, su nombre es Tayuya & me ha invitado a estudiar & a dormir a su casa, me preguntaba si te molesta.

-Creo que el colegio te está dando muchas tareas últimamente, ¿No es así?

Creo que deberías relajarte un poco, ¿Te molestaría pasarme con tu amiga?.

-Claro, espera un momento- alejé el teléfono e hice señas a Itachi para que viniera a mi lado con Tayuya

- ya te paso con ella.

Tayuya Tomó el celular con una sonrisa & un guiño de ojo.

-Hola señora Haruno, ¿Qué tal se encuentra? Soy Tayuya- agradeció & comenzó a reírse

- Sí, lo sé. No se preocupe, estudiaremos sólo una hora más & dormiremos temprano, se lo prometo- asintió levemente para sí misma

- claro, muchas gracias Señora Mebuki, espero conocerla personalmente pronto- colgó el teléfono

- Todo listo- dijo al tiempo que se lo daba a Sasuke.

-¡Gracias Tayuya!- dije mientras me lanzaba hacia sus brazos- eres la mejor.

Nos sentamos todos a comer la lasaña & a hablar cosas de nuestra infancia, más tarde Tayuya & yo lavamos los platos.

-Sakura, ¿Puedes venir un minuto? Tengo que preguntarte algo- me dijo Itachi desde uno de los cuartos extras.

- Claro- dije al tiempo que entraba- ¿Qué pasa?.

-No quiero ser imprudente, pero ¿Con quién dormirás esta noche, en mi cuarto con Tayuya o en el de Sasuke?.

'Buena pregunta' me dije a mi misma.

* * *

**Holaaa a todos** los que leen a **Mi Amado Profesor de Teatro **disculpen por tardar la uni no me deja Tiempo ... buehh bueehh espero les guste este cap y x mi tardanza en actulizar subire dos cap mas osea hasta el** Cap 18**... de una vez les digo que como toda cosa buena tiene su parte mala en los proximos cap hay de eso... **espero dejen REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener

* * *

Capitulo 17

* * *

Lo pensé durante unos minutos, pero no todos los días se me daba la oportunidad de dormir en el mismo cuarto que él.

-Con tu hermano- me sonrojé un poco.

-Me lo imaginaba- rió te prestaré algo para dormir- dijo al tiempo que rebuscaba en aquel armario gigante.

-No tienes porqué molestarte Itachi, estaré bien con una camisa de él…

-Yo te ayudé, sólo póntelo- me ordenó mientras me lo tiraba en la cara.

-¡Itachi!- me quejé- Esto es… ¡Dios! ¿Qué pretendes?.

-Que no lo dejes dormir- admitió con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Aquello era una diminuta pieza de encaje negro que daba poco a la imaginación.

-Voy a DORMIR- le dije fuerte & claro

- no planeo nada más.

-Y lo sé, conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente para saber que no te tocará un pelo aunque te pongas esta irresistible pijama, pero sólo hazlo dudar un rato, por favor- me pidió con cara de perrito mojado.

-Eres implacable.

-Lo sé- rió- ahora ve.

Me coloqué cómo favor de Itachi & para torturar a Sasuke, aquél traje que… mierda; me sentía prostituta, & por sobre todas las cosas me hacía sentir incómoda.

Caminé sensualmente por el pasillo hasta entrar en el cuarto, Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama viendo televisión; me puso frente a él & comencé a mostrarme desde todos los ángulos.

-¿Qué tal he?- le pregunté inocentemente.

-Muy hermosa, cómo siempre- dijo con una sonrisa.

Fruncí el ceño & me tiré encima de él en la cama.

-Me coloco esta porquería que es realmente incómoda & me veo cómo una estúpida, para que me digas sólo eso, que bien…-dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Quieres que te haga el amor?- preguntó irónicamente sabiendo que hoy le dije que no estaba lista

- vamos Sakura, ¿Qué pretendes de mi?.

-Por lo menos divertirme al ponerte nervioso, pero no has movido ni un pelo & tampoco te culpo- me miré

- obviamente no soy ninguna modelo italiana.

Comencé a decepcionarme, ¿Acaso yo creía que podía seducir a alguien tan hermoso & perfecto cómo Sasuke? Que ilusa.

-Eres mucho mejor que eso- bufó.

-¿Entonces si supuesta mente soy mejor que eso, porqué no quieres siquiera tocarme & seguro con ellas te revolcaste más veces de las que yo imagino?.

-Todavía no lo entiendes- dijo para sí mismo.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender, que culpa de mi edad no podemos hacer nada?.

-¿Y a ti en qué te beneficia Sakura?.

-No lo sé, pero siento la necesidad de tenerte de alguna manera.

-Ya me tienes de todas las maneras, sólo hay que esperar…

-¿Esperar? Sakura, tal vez mañana un camión me pise, o me encuentren cáncer; tal vez pueda pasar cualquier cosa mañana, quiero vivir el hoy.

-No digas eso por favor, siquiera puedo pensar en que te pase algo.

-Ése es el punto, vives pensando en que mañana será mejor; que estaré viva para siempre & podremos hacer cosas en adelante, pero ¿Qué hay del hoy? Estamos desperdiciando nuestro tiempo, nuestras vidas & quizás mañana todos descubran todo, o tal vez se acabe el mundo, uno nunca sabe lo que realmente puede llegar a suceder.

-Sólo dame tiempo, te juro que cumpliré mi palabra.

-¿Qué?, ¿un año? Es mucho tiempo.

-No lo sé, sólo hasta que sienta la responsabilidad de tener sexo con una menor.

-No lo digas así, suena cómo algo sucio.

-Debería ir preso.

-¡Sasuke!- le gruñí- no seas idiota- dije al tiempo que me salí de encima de él & me sentaba en la cama.

Él hizo lo mismo.

-Es que, no lo entiendes. Te amo tanto que duele; no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que tu primera vez sea con un tipo mayor.

Quiero que sientas que somos el uno para el otro, quiero que sientas que pase lo que pase te podría hacer feliz; quiero.. Sakura, quiero tu felicidad.

Amor- fue la primera vez que lo llamaba así

- Tu ya me haces feliz- con una de mis manos tomé su barbilla & le obligué a mirarme

- ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo cuándo sea mayor de edad, sólo porqué quieres sentir que estamos en la misma 'onda'?.

Así que sólo de eso se trataba; Sasuke sólo quería hacerme feliz; & eso significaba cumplir los estúpidos 21 años para que yo tuviera un pensamiento más maduro & eficaz acerca de las relaciones.

En algo tenía razón; era mi primer todo, & tal vez sólo se reducía a eso, pero ¿Acaso no hay una primera vez para todo?.

-Claro que si- dijo con la voz ahogada

- sólo quiero que entiendas que esto está recién comenzando, puedo hacerte el amor todas las mañanas; besarte todos los ratos, decirte que te amo a cada segundo, para siempre; pero quiero que también entiendas que esto es nuevo para ti, no quiero que des todo por mí de un día para el otro, no lo merezco.

-Mereces mucho más & lo sabes- besé su mejilla

- ¿Vamos a dormir? Mañana ambos tenemos que despertarnos temprano por el instituto.

-Sólo si me prometes que algún día entenderás cuánto te quiero & que eso incluye protegerte.

-Ya lo entiendo & por eso te quiero, pero es difícil asimilarlo- pude percatarme como su mirada bajaba & se notaba triste

- Bueno, ya es tarde; vayamos a dormir, si quieres mañana seguimos hablando del tema, pero por ahora quiero que duermas bien.

Asintió & se acostó cubriéndose con las mantas, las mantuve elevadas para que entrara a su lado.

Me acosté en el pequeño hueco de distancia que quedaba entre él & yo; puso una mano por encima de mis hombros & la otra en mi cintura.

-Duerme, Molestia. Que tengas dulces sueños. Tú eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón. Siempre seré tuyo. Duerme, mi único amor.

Suspiré & sonreí, no había nada más que me hiciera feliz.

-Te amo- susurré.

Pero ya no respondió, simplemente comenzó a acariciar mi cabello & fue cuestión de minutos para que mis párpados cerraran debido al cansancio.

Me levanté por la mañana con el cuerpo algo contracturado, comencé a dar suaves palmaditas a mi costado derecho en busca de Sasuke, pero no había nadie.

Abrí los ojos, sólo estaba yo en aquella cama.

Me levanté a trompicones en busca de él.

-¿S.. Sasuke?...- pregunté a la nada cuándo iba por el pasillo.

De pronto, apareció con el cuerpo empapado & una toalla blanca en su cintura.

-Hola amor- me dio un beso en la punta de mi nariz

- Lamento que te hayas despertado & no me encontraras, pero necesitaba darme una ducha.

¿Quieres desayunar?- preguntó.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté algo aturdida.

-Falta una hora para las clases.

-Ah, claro- suspiré- ¿Tayuya e Itachi?.

- Están Terminando de vestirse, le pedí el favor de que te llevaran a clases; supuse que no te gustaría que llegáramos los dos en el mismo coche.

-Muy en lo correcto- admití

- creo que primero me cambiaré, no tardaré nada; espérame abajo con el desayuno- le ofrecí.

Fui nuevamente al cuarto, me puse la misma ropa de ayer que ya se había secado; fui al baño a peinarme el cabello & bajé a desayunar con Itachi , Tayuya y Sasuke.

-Hola Saku- me dijo Itachi con entusiasmo

- ¿Qué tal dormiste?- su hermano no se percató del disimulado guiño de ojos que el me hizo.

-Bien- me sonrojé- ¿Qué tal tú y Tayuya?.

-Excelente- sonrió.

Tomamos un vaso de jugo de naranja con algunas galletitas, esperamos a Sasuke a que se vistiera, que bajó con unos vaqueros grises de jean, una sudadera color gris ceñida al cuerpo & unos zapatos negros & salimos rumbo al instituto.

-Espero que no andes enamorando alumnas- le dije sarcásticamente entre risas.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo serio

- ya estoy enamorado de una, me basta para siempre.

El calor inundo mis mejillas & repentinamente me sonrojé, le sonreí con timidez.

-Vamos, vamos; llegarán tarde- interrumpió Itachi tomándome del brazo.

-¿Itachi, ése es tu coche?- murmure por lo bajo sin dejar de observar aquél auto.

Se trataba de un porche amarillo, última generación.

-Por supuesto que No, - dijo Tayuya.

-Es Mio.

-El Mio esta en el Taller . dijo Itachi.

-Te veré pronto- me susurró Sasuke al oído.

-Te echaré mucho de menos- dije algo nostálgica.

-Lo sé, yo a ti- besó con dulzura mis labios por unos segundos

- te veré en clases.

Sasuke subió en su volvo Negro & yo con Itachi en el coche de Tayuya.

Al terminarme de colocar el cinturón pude percatarme de que ella me observaba con detenimiento.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté preocupada, tal vez me había olvidado de ponerme los pantalones.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo mirándome a los ojos; en todo este tiempo que la conocí, jamás la vi tan seria.  
-Claro, suéltalo ya Tayuya- dije confusa.

-Bueno, supongo que ya sabes que en el poco tiempo que te he conocido ya te quiero cómo mi cuñada – comenzó

- & no quiero que nadie te lastime.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

¿Acaso intentaba decir que Sasuke podría hacerme daño?.

-Sasuke te ama más de lo que crees & puedes ver, no lo sé; ¿No crees que tal vez algo salga mal?.

-Ah, eso- dije un poco más aliviada

- en realidad ya lo había pensado.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó curiosa & sorprendida de que ya haya contado con eso.

-Bueno, estoy a punto de cumplir los 21, yo creo o al menos espero para mis Proximos años seguir estando con Sasuke, si se descubre algo o lo que sea, desaparecer con él; ser feliz en cualquier otro lugar.

Ya hice mi vida aquí en Forks; con mis padres, creo que es momento de tomar otra dirección.

-¡Sakura, sé racional por Dios!- me grito desesperada mientras manejaba

- ¿Crees que la gente no sabrá dónde se hayan? Discúlpame que lo diga, pero los Uchihas son conocidos, los paparazzis lo seguirán aunque esté en China.

-No me importa- le gruñí

- lo que más quiero es Sasuke, no importa el precio.

-Ese es un precio alto- susurró para sí misma mientras miraba la carretera, aunque pude escucharla.

-Vamos Tayuya- la animé- ¿Acaso no crees que podamos ser felices?.

-No es eso, quiero decir… ¿Cómo harán para desaparecer?.

-Bueno, si me voy con él yo ya seré mayor de edad; una persona responsable de mí misma; mis padres por más que quieran no podrán hacer ningún tipo de denuncia contra él, & lamentablemente Sasuke es algo así cómo 'famoso'- hice comillas en el aire

- Sé que los Uchiha son una familia muy nombrada, sobre todo si la familia consiste en talentosas personas- suspiréy mire a Itachi que se mantenía Callado.

- pero en fin, no me daré por vencida; si tengo que sumergirme bajo el agua lo haré; sólo quiero estar junto a él.

-¿Crees que tus padres se lo tomarán a mal?.

-Si se enteraran de lo que pasa hoy en día es lo más probable; no tanto si saben de la relación cuándo ambos seamos mayores de edad; creo que eso cambia la cosa, pese a la poca diferencia de edad; siempre se verá mal que un profesor salga con su alumna- hice una mueca de tristeza

- por más que se lo intentara explicar a alguien yo creo que no lo entenderían.

-Bueno- suspiró mi amiga & cuñada

-basta de sentimentalismos & hablar sobre futuros, ya llegamos al instituto- no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos en el aparcamiento

- pasaré por ti a buscarte, si quieres entro contigo a tu casa; sólo para que la próxima vez no se preocupen tanto.- se encogió de hombros

- soy un talento natural para convencer a la gente- rió- ahora vete o llegarás tarde a tus clases de teatro.

Besó mi mejilla & le agradecí poder contar con una amiga verdadera, además de una cuñada que me apoyaba en todo.

Tomé mi mochila & bajé del auto; comencé a caminar hasta la entrada & pude ver cómo Sasuke platicaba energéticamente con Ino.

Ella tocaba su cabello & reía cómo tonta ante cualquier comentario que él acotaba; fruncí el ceño para mí misma & comencé a caminar hacia ellos.

—

-Disculpe, profesor- dije detrás de él

- lamento interrumpir, pero necesito preguntarle algo sobre el tema que estamos viendo en clases- murmuré con inocencia.

Sasuke se dio vuelta al instante al distinguir mi voz & sonrió al confirmar que era la chica que hoy despertó en su cama, mientras tanto Ino me miraba cómo si quisiera ahorcarme.

-Señorita Sakura - me dijo ella con su ceño fruncido

- él está hablando conmigo, así que no molestes- me sacó la lengua aprovechando que él no la veía.

-Oh, yo lo siento tanto- dije con la voz una octava más aguda que de costumbre

- Que tonta soy, debería volver en otro moment…

-No- interrumpió Sasuke.

- para nada, disculpe señorita …- pensó unos escasos segundos su apellido, aunque yo sabía bien que lo sabía & sólo era para fastidiarla aún más

-¿Yamanaka, creo no? Bueno- se encogió de hombros

-dime Sakura que necesitas preguntar.

Comenzamos a caminar con lentitud a la par el uno del otro, noté cómo la mirada de Ino se clavaba en nuestras espaldas, pero le ignoré.

-Menos mal que te dije que no intentaras seducir a ninguna alumna- murmuré por lo bajo mientras hacía de cuenta que sacaba algunos libros de teatro & se los enseñaba.

-¿Acaso estás celosa?.

-¿Tengo motivos para estarlo?.

-Te ves linda cuándo te pones celosa- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vete al diablo Sasuke- era la primera vez que le hablaba así.

-Saku, no actúes con inmadurez por favor.

-¿Yo soy la que actúa con inmadurez?- le grité entre susurros

- por favor, tú eres un profesor; sales con una alumna & dejas que las demás se te tiren encima, ¡Qué maduro!- dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de esto?- me dijo mientras me observaba fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que estoy feliz de sentir que estás todo el tiempo saliendo con un viejo cómo yo?, ¿Acaso crees que me enorgullece saber que me ames?.

Pude notar cómo su mirada estaba torturada & algunas miradas chispeadas de interés nos observaban.

-Porqué en esta escena, Romeo demuestra…-comencé a decir un poco más alto para que los demás se despistaran.

-Sí, lo sé; tienes razón- me siguió el juego al comprender lo que pasaba

- hablamos luego de clases sobre el tema.

Se marchó.

Quise sentarme en el suelo & tomar mis rodillas para acercarlas a mi estómago & gritar con todas mis fuerzas por lo que acababa de hacer.

Me quedé allí parada, paralizada; esperando a que mi cuerpo reaccione a lo que acababa de suceder.

'Siempre hay una pelea en las relaciones Sakura, tranquilízate' me ordenaba a mi misma; pero mi mente, mi cuerpo & mi alma no lo aceptaban.

Discutir con Sasuke era cómo hacer un hueco en mi pecho con un destornillador, lento & doloso… demasiado doloroso.

Comencé a guardar mis cosas & corrí hacia el baño, me encerré en un locker individual & comencé a llorar.

-Eres una idiota- me regañé- lo sacas corriendo de tu vida cómo si fuera un perro.

Lágrimas gruesas torturaban mi vista, haciendo que todo se nublara & cayeran abruptamente sobre mis mejillas.

Intenté contener los gritos, pero muchos salieron involuntariamente de mi boca.

Intenté limpiar mis empañados ojos & observé la hora, faltaban 5 minutos para las clases de teatro.

Inhalé & exhalé varias veces; al salir lavé un poco mi rostro & salí nuevamente para meterme en el salón.

Al entrar estaban casi todos sentados, Sasuke se encontraba en su pupitre particular frente a la clase; con rostro inexpresivo.

Pude ver cómo me miraba por el rabillo del ojo & algo lo alteró al verme, tal vez no esperaba que asistiera.

Cuándo llegaron todos los alumnos, comenzó con la clase.

Sólo habló & escribió en la pizarra todo el tiempo, no me observó; no me sonrió cómo hacía de costumbre, ni nada por el estilo, parecía que me ignoraba.

-Ahora- comenzó a hablar por primera vez a los alumnos luego de explicar- ¿Quién puede decirme porqué Romeo se suicida?.

Fui la única que levantó la mano.

-Señorita Haruno - dijo sin expresión en la voz.

Aclaré mi garganta & comenté.

-Desde mi punto de vista, el acto suicida de Romeo es un poco idiota; se alejó de su amada por miedo al destierro & a que lo matasen, se alejó de lo único que lo hizo feliz aunque debo admitir que dio su vida por lo mismo que se alejó, lástima que no se detuvo a escuchar las conclusiones ni las verdades que lo aguardaban, en conclusión su suicidio provocó la muerte de su amada.

-Muy bien señorita- me felicitó, aunque no le llegó la felicidad ni a la voz ni a los ojos.

- continuemos.

Siguió explicando la vida de Shakespeare, sus obras más conocidas & explicar la reseña de cada una de ellas.  
Dio la clase por finalizada, cuándo todos los alumnos se estaban marchando me acerqué a hablar con él.

-Profesor- murmuré.

-¿Sí señorita Haruno?- dijo mientras seguía guardando sus cosas.

-¿Podemos hablar?.

-Me temo que estoy algo corto de tiempo, será en otra ocasión- tomó su bolso & comenzó a marcharse.

- hablaremos en casa, ve después de clases- susurró cuándo pasó a mi lado.

Desapareció de mi vista en cuestión de segundos, al menos quería una charla ¿No?.

Suspiré profundamente, sería una mañana torturadora pero la tendría que soportar.

Tuve clases de historia, en las que hablamos sobre los Griegos durante toda la clase; en horas de arte nos enseñaron sobre las líneas, puntos & colores, tuvimos que dibujar algo que estuviera en nuestra mente; sin decir más que de mi mente salió el mismo Sasuke de siempre, finalmente tuve que pasar por la estúpida clase de Educación Física, me golpearon al menos 5 veces con el balón de básquet.

Me di una ducha rápida en los cambiadores del gimnasio & me vestí.

-Hola Frentona - pude reconocer la voz de Ino a mis espaldas.

- Así que, ¿Te gusta el profesor Uchiha? Quiero que sepas algo, no estás a su altura.

Mientras terminaba de acomodar mis cosas, me di vuelta para enfrentarla.

Ella aún traía puesto el equipo de gimnasia.

-¿Qué quieres Ino?- le pregunté con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que te alejes de él- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-pronto despertaré en su cama, ya lo verás.

-Cómo si eso fuera posible- le dije entre risas.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Frentona? Sólo sabes que no te acostarás con nadie & mucho menos con alguien cómo él & eso es lo que te duele, que me prefiere a mí antes que a ti.

'Sé paciente' me dije a mi misma.

-Lo que tú digas Ino.

-Obvio que sí- dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿O acaso no lo ves? Nadie te quiere- se acercó a mi & me propinó un empujón.

- No tienes novio, no tienes amigos; casi nunca ves a tus padres- rió.

- tienes suerte de que no te hayan echado de casa.

-Al menos lo que tengo me lo gané con esfuerzo & no acostándome con cualquiera- le dije entre irritada & triste.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó.

-Nada- susurré.

De pronto, Tenten apareció por detrás de mí & sostuvo mis brazos para que no pudiera moverme.

-¡Suéltame!- grité.

Ino me Agarro el Pelo , mientra con unas tijeras lo cortaba, me quedé inmóvil; ¿Acaso este era un comportamiento en las adolescentes?.

-No vuelvas a hablarme así nunca más perra, ¿Me oíste?- preguntó.

Esto parecía una película de mala calidad.

De pronto, sentí una punzada en el estómago; Ino me había pateado las tripas.

Caí al suelo, sin aliento.

-Cuándo me acueste con Sasuke te mandaré una fotografía- dijo mientras se iba.

Ambas tomaron sus cosas & se marcharon.

Intenté levantarme pero me fue imposible; sentía no tener fuerzas ni aire.

Me quedé allí, con los ojos cerrados esperando que el dolor cesara.

De pronto escuché cómo la puerta de los vestidores se abría.

Con lentitud pestañé & pude visualizar a mi amiga.

-¡Sakura , por Dios!- chilló Tayuya- ¿Te encuentras bien?

.  
Corrió disparada hacia mi dirección & me levantó con su poca fuerza del suelo.

-Yo…lo…siento- dije sin aire.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- me cuestionó

- ven vamos a casa de Sasuke, llamaré a tus padres en el camino para no tenerlos preocupados.

Intente utilizar mi máxima fuerza posible, pero me fue casi inútil la pobre de Tayuya tuvo que ocuparse de la mayoría de mi peso hasta su coche.

Me depositó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto & mientras arrancaba el coche tomó su teléfono celular & marcó el número de mi casa.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- logré preguntar en voz alta.

-Lo tomé anoche mientras llamabas.

Claro, no podía esperarse más.

Pude escuchar cómo Tayuya hablaba con mi padre al otro lado de la línea, le explicó que ella era Tayuyá; mi nueva amiga & que estaría un rato en su casa ya que me había bajado la presión en clases de Educación física, mi padre preguntó por mi estado & ella le dijo que mejoré, así que no hubo problema.

-¿Vas a decirme que diablos te pasó?- dijo Tayuya al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono.

-Dame un respiro- dije en un susurro

- te lo contaré cuándo lleguemos.

Fuimos en silencio el resto del camino hasta llegar a casa de Sasuke.

Tayuyá volvió a tomarme por la cintura & yo pasé mi brazo derecho por sus pequeños hombrecitos, aunque esta vez pude soportar un poco más mi peso.

Al entrar, pude percatarme de que Sasuke se encontraba sentado en un sillón rojo de la sala junto a Itachi.

—

-Ven, siéntate aquí cielo- me ofreció Tayuyá mientras me dejaba sentarme en un sillón frente a Sasuke e Itachi  
-GraciasTayuya.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?- preguntó Sasuke confuso

- mierda Sakua, tienes una mano marcada en tu mejilla y tu pelo esta corto..

¿Qué carajos paso?- se levantó con furia del sofá & corrió hasta dónde me encontraba.

- ¿Estás bien?.Se acuclilló frente a mí

-iré por un vaso de agua & una aspirina- dijo Itachi mientras desaparecía.

-Lo siento tanto- comencé a decir.

-No- reprochó

- nada de eso, dime que pasó antes de que me vuelva loco.

-Luego de nuestra discusión, yo… me volví loca- comenté- estaba nerviosa, ansiosa; triste, destruida… mil sensaciones juntas. Creí que mi corazón literalmente se había roto dentro de mí- involuntariamente un escalofríos me atravesó

- me encerré en el baño & comencé a llorar, luego cuándo te vi tan distante e inexpresivo en clases pensé que esto sería aún peor de lo que me temía; estuve desesperada toda la mañana esperando que todo terminase- tomé un gran trago de aire para poder continuar con mi relato

- cuándo terminé con clases de Educación física & estaba terminando de acomodar mis cosas apareció Ino & Tenten -pude ver cómo los puños de Sasuke se cerraban bruscamente

- ella…-dudé unos minutos & en ese tiempo un nudo se formó en mi garganta

- Ella dijo que yo me alejara de ti, porqué no te merecía; & que se acostaría contigo e inclusive me mostraría fotografías. Yo…-comencé a derramar lágrimas

-dijo que nadie me quería & tiene razón, me golpeó en la cara y corto mi cabello & me dio una patada en el estómago .- llevé mis manos a mis ojos & comencé a refregarlos para poder visualizar detrás de las lágrimas

- No quiero preocuparte, lo siento mucho.

-Sakura - dijo con un tono desesperado- ¿Acaso estás loca?- se levantó luego de estar acuclillado & se abalanzó encima de mí para poder abrazarme

-no sabes cuánto lo lamento- pude notar cómo lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos negros

-que estúpido fui al dejarte sola luego de la discusión, debí haberme quedado & haber aclarado las cosas, o esperarte luego de clases; que estúpido soy, si tan sólo…

-Sh- le reté

- tú no tienes la culpa.

-Yamanaka las pagará, te lo juro- dijo furioso-le diré a la directora & verá que…

-Oye oye, no puedes; sólo yo soy testigo de aquello, si tú vas & le dices sabrán que lo hablé contigo.

-¡Mierda!- gritó disgustado

- ya veré la manera- suspiró.

Itachi se sentó a mi lado & me entregó el medicamento para el dolor, me lo tomé sin quejas.

Sasuke estuvo al menos 15 minutos pidiéndome disculpas & diciendo que no tenía excusas por lo que había hecho.

-Sasuke - le decía yo

- ya cállate, ¿Quieres?, tú no tienes la culpa- igualmente me ignoraba.

Me senté en su regazo, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello & mi cabeza por encima de su hombro.

-No importa los precios que tenga que pagar para estar contigo- murmuré cerca de su oído.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que sino estuvieras enamorada de mí todo sería mucho más fácil?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sasuke- le dije firmemente

- sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, así que deja de decir tonterías; tal vez podría ser más fácil, pero ya no puedo vivirla sin ti.

**Por Sasuke:**

* * *

-¿Te has dado cuenta que sino estuvieras enamorada de mí todo sería mucho más fácil?- le pregunté con el corazón destrozado luego de ver su cara hinchada por los golpes.

-Sasuke - dijo firmemente

- sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, así que deja de decir tonterías; tal vez podría ser más fácil, pero ya no puedo vivirla sin ti.

Suspiré frustrado.

Lamentablemente en eso tenía razón; no sé si ella podría vivirla sin mí; pero yo sin ella no lo resistiría más de un minuto.

Era un ser demasiado egoísta e incluso a veces me cuestionaba sobre mi propia alma.

¿Acaso esto es lo que una buena persona haría?, ¿Dejarse llevar por sus impulsos & lastimar a la persona que más quiere en esta vida?.

Sakura me había prohibido habla con la Directora sobre esto, pero no me importó; la muchachita Yamanaka iba a pagar tarde o temprano.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa de la sala & tomó un vaso con jugo mientras mi hermano le pasaba una bolsa con hielo en la zona hinchada.

Cuándo ya no se le notaba nada, Tayuyá se ofreció a llevarla.

-Te veré mañana- me dijo con la mirada gacha

- no hagas ninguna tontería- murmuró.

Yo sabía a lo que se refería.

¿Acaso estaba cuidando de mi salud en estos momentos? ¿Justo en estos momentos cuándo ella era la que habían golpeado & destrozado moralmente?, sí claro.

'Vamos Sakura, es ilógico que pienses en mí en estos momentos' pensé en mi fuero interno, no se lo cuestioné porqué seguramente sería otro tema a discutir, y yo no las quería; sobre todo después de lo que pasó.

Se puso de puntillas de pie & estiró su cuello para llegar a besarme, agaché disimuladamente mi postura hasta llegar a ella.

Besó mi mandíbula para así luego llegar a mis labios.

En este momento lo que más necesitaba de ella eran sus caricias, pero sobre todo que ella fuera fuerte, porqué tendríamos que ser fuertes juntos para afrontar todo lo que pasaría.

-Oh Sakura - murmuré mientras recordaba algo.

-¿Sí?- me preguntó confusa.

-Casi lo olvido, espera aquí.

Salí disparado nuevamente hacia la sala, me acerqué hacia un mueble que había en una esquina junto al televisor & abrí un cajón, allí se hallaba el regalo que le había comprado hace 2 días.

Volví hacia la entrada & extendí el paquete.

Pude notar la confusión en su rostro.

-Un regalo- murmuré encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia

- sólo para asegurarme de que estás bien & no extrañarte todo el tiempo.

Comenzó despacio a abrir el papel del regalo & vi cómo abría los ojos cómo platos.

-¡Sasuke- se quejó.

-Sí, lo sé- roté los ojos

- es caro, no te gustan los regalos & bla bla bla, pero lo aceptarás de todas formas.

Miraba con el ceño fruncido la cajita dónde dentro se hallaba su teléfono celular.

Sabía a la perfección que no le gustaba que las personas gastaran mucho dinero en su persona, más si se trataba de mí, también sabía que no le gustaban los chiches caros, así que opté por comprarle un teléfono moderno pero no exagerado.

Ningún I-phone, Blackberry ni nada por el estilo, aunque yo tenía uno.

Era un LG normal, de color rojo & plateado.

Lo único sobresaliente que tenía era que en vez de tener un parlante común, tenía 2 & uno grande para mayor sonido, sabía que le encantaba escuchar música.

-Menos mal que no te regalé un coche- murmuré divertido.

-Bueno- suspiró

- aunque quisiera tirártelo por la cabeza & decirte que no deberías, quedaría algo mal, así que sólo te diré… 'Gracias cielo'- hizo comillas en el aire & luego rió.

Finalmente nos despedimos.

Cuándo Itachi volvió con Tayuyá, ordenamos una pizza; ninguno estaba de ánimos para preparar algo muy elaborado.

-Creo que todo saldrá bien- murmuró Tayuyá rompiendo el silencio.

Al parecer, notó mi preocupación.

-¿Tú lo crees?- pregunté.

-Ella te quiere & luchará por ti, al igual que tú por ella.

-Sí, lo sé- dije mientras fruncía el ceño- pero no sé si es lo correcto.

Mi Futura cuñada me miró con odio & me tiró una servilleta a la cabeza, pude ser más rápido & la esquivé.

-¡No molestes con lo que es o no correcto Sasuke !- me regañó

- ¡Se quieren & sino luchas por ella juro que te lo reprocharé toda la vida!- me gruñó.

-No te molestes- me defendí

- ¿Crees que no quiero luchar?- inquirí

- La amo Tayuya , la amo

- pasé ambas manos por mi cabello, normalmente lo hacía cuándo estaba nervioso

- Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que ella salga herida.

-Sabes que ambos se lastimarán- dijo & muy en el fondo, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, tenía razón

- cómo también sabes que todo acabará bien. Sé que tienes miedo, pero lucha; debes & quieres luchar.

-Yo soy el lector de almas & tú la que ve el futuro- dije al tiempo que revolvía su cabello

- gracias Cuñadita- le di un beso en la frente.

Itachi me hizo el favor & limpió los platos.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?- le pregunté antes de irme a dormir.

-¿Acaso me quieres echar, te recuero que soy la Novia de tu Hermano?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Claro que no- murmuré.

Ella me sacó la lengua & yo me reí.

-No lo sé, eso depende de Itachi - se encogió de hombros- supongo que todo lo que nos necesiten, además; la queremos - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé Tayuya, ya sabes; todo el tiempo que esta casa es tuya.

Nos deseamos las buenas noches & cada uno fue a su cuarto.

Me coloqué mis viejo pantalones de franela para dormir.

Estuve dando vueltas en la cama, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño.

Tantee la mesa de luz con mis manos en la oscuridad & cogí mi teléfono.

Seleccioné la opción de mensajes de texto.

Marqué su número de teléfono, que por supuesto yo era el único que lo tenía & escribí.

'Hola princesa, supongo que si lees este mensaje es porqué entendiste el teléfono & supiste que hay que ponerlo a cargar para utilizarlo (Es broma, yo sé que eres más inteligente que eso).

Espero al menos sacarte una sonrisa & creer que estás durmiendo plácidamente, soñando conmigo & en lo felices que podremos llegar a ser, sino estás durmiendo eso está muy mal, pero no me quejo; te pienso tanto que ya ni duermo.

Quiero creer que no estás despierta a estas horas, ojalá que no.

Si me contestas este mensaje ya sabré la respuesta & te regañaré por la mañana.

No sé si ya te lo había dicho (Yo creo que sí, o al menos tienes que saberlo) pero te amo & te entregué mi corazón desde aquella primera vez en la que no pude dejar de mirar aquellos ojos tan lindos.

Te quise, te quiero & te querré siempre.

Espero sepas perdonar cada error que cometa, porqué soy un idiota, pero este idiota daría la vida por ti.

Tal vez todo lo que pasemos nos duela, pero nos hará más fuerte & hay algo que tienes que saber & estar segura… LUCHARÉ POR TI.

Te ama…

Sasuke'.

* * *

**Por Sakura :**

* * *

Luego de 5 minutos, mi teléfono vibró; era una respuesta.

'Al parecer, por extraño que parezca supe cómo colocar el cargador en el teléfono ¡Y funciona! (aleluya, soy un repelente para la tecnología al igual que Mebuki) aunque sigo pensando que no debiste hacerlo, pero cómo siempre piensas en todo.

También se nota que no puedo dormir, porqué unos ojos onix no salen de mis pensamientos & no me dejan tranquila, pero no me molesta; son lo más hermoso que vi, junto con la persona que los tiene (Tú supongo que sabrás quién es…).

Creo que lo has mencionado recientemente, pero me gusta escucharlo & en este caso leerlo, sabes que yo también te amo & te amaré para siempre.

No dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe, & si tuviera que irme a vivir con los pingüinos lo haría por ti.

Espero que de una vez por todas entiendas que esto no es lo correcto, sino lo verdaderamente correcto; porque cuándo se quiere, se puede.

Gracias por luchar por mí, aunque a veces siento que no te merezco, eres demasiado, más de lo que imaginaba & alguna vez soñé.

Yo también lucharé por esto, cada día de mi vida.

Sakura'.

Una fugaz sonrisa atravesó mi rostro, al menos estábamos juntos en esto.

Cerré mis ojos ya adoloridos por el cansancio & me dejé llevar por las sombras.

* * *

**Por Sasuke:**

* * *

Iban pasando las semanas & todo iba bastante bien, Sakura & yo decidimos luchar por lo nuestro, pasara lo que pasara.

Luego de 6 meses largos, ella cumplió sus 21 años & yo mis asquerosos 26 en Junio; obviamente no pude visitarla, pero le mandé un mensaje de texto & se lo dije varias veces entre las clases o cuándo la veía en casa.

Era sábado por la tarde, ella vendría a casa para festejar su cumpleaños entre Itachi , Tayuya, ella & yo; algo entre nosotros.

Recuerdo haberle prometido hacer el amor con ella a sus 22 años, pero aún seguía sintiendo que ella era una niña, eran sólo 5 años; pero había algo que me impedía tocarla, un presentimiento.

Mientras terminaba de limpiar la piscina & Itachi armaba un pequeño almuerzo, sonó el timbre.

Con suma emoción salí disparado hacia la puerta.

Abrí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin disimular entusiasmo.

Allí se hallaba Sakura , con su cabello suelto; unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla corto, una sudadera azul & unos tenis blancos.

-Feliz cumpleaños- murmuré mientras me acercaba para darle un beso.

-Me lo has dicho toda la semana- dijo entre risas dentro de nuestro beso.

-Bueno, pero hoy nosotros lo festejaremos- dije satisfecho.

La tomé de la mano & la guié hacia el patio.

Tayuya se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla desearle un feliz cumpleaños, ya que en la semana no había podido verla.

Sakura se sonrojó & le agradeció, aunque vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo fruncía el ceño cuándo mi hermano mayor le extendía su obsequio.

-Itachi …-comenzó a reprochar Sakura.

-Oh vamos- murmuró mientras hacía puchero

- no me dejas regalarte nunca nada, por favor; por favor, por favor; no todos los días cumples 21.  
Ella rotó los ojos a sabiendas de que Itachi exageraba & tomó el regalo.

-La caja es enorme- murmuró aún molesta, pero comenzó a romper con cuidado el papel.

Abrió la caja blanca & dentro de ella se encontró con un vestido.

Dejó la caja en el piso & tomó aquella tela blanca.

Era un vestido blanco de seda, con un escote en 'v' muy provocativo; corto hasta los muslos & con pequeñas piedras preciosas en la espalda desnuda.

También venía con unos zapatos de tacón & un collar con las mismas piedras.

-Wow…- dijo Sakura sorprendida, pero para nuestro gusto, sonrió- es hermoso Itachi, gracias- lo abrazó con vergüenza.

-Ahora dale el tuyo- dijo divertido mientras me propinaba un golpe.

Me reí por lo bajo, tomé de mis vaqueros uno de mis tantos regalos de hoy.

Ella lo tomó, cuándo nuestras pieles se rozaron nuevamente la corriente eléctrica nos atravesó a ambos, pude notarlo cuándo ella me miró a los ojos en el acto & sonrió con sus mejillas rosadas.

Comenzó a abrir el pequeño paquete & se sorprendió.

-¿Cuántos has gastado en esto?- murmuró.

-Eso no importa- dije encogiéndome de hombros

- ¿Te gusta?.

Era un reloj de oro con la pantalla de cristal & dentro de este se encontraba una pequeña foto de nosotros juntos, tomada hace unas pocas semanas.

Al darse cuenta del pequeño detalle, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Lo adoro- murmuró sin despegar la vista del reloj.

De pronto, me miró & se acercó.

Puso sus pequeños bracitos sobre mis hombros & me abrazó.

Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas de pie para llegar al hueco entre mi cuello & mi rostro.

Le devolví con ternura & amor su abrazo tomándola por la cintura & acercándola hacia mí.

-Qué bueno que te guste- murmuré en su oído

- porqué es uno de los tantos regalos que tengo para ti.

Elevó su rostro & enarcó su ceja con desaprobación.

Reí ante su expresión & la besé.

A lo largo de la tarde almorzamos mariscos, especialidad de mi hermana.

También estuvimos un largo rato nadando en la piscina, otras tomándonos fotos & a veces, simplemente haciendo nada.

Le entregué el resto de los regalos que consistía en un ramo de flores variadas, unos vaqueros; un par de converse negras; una sudadera rosa, una blusa negra; 3 libros que se trataba de Orgullo & Prejuicio, El mercader de Venecia, & Cumbres borrascosas.

Por la noche iríamos a cenar.

Itachi se retiró alrededor de las 18:00 p.m diciendo que Tayuya y el, se iban a el aeropuerto.

Había olvidado que mi hermano ha estado 6 meses aquí para mí & que sólo una vez fue a ver su casa, se merecía algo mejor que estar cuidando de su hermano manor.

Sakura me miraba con detenimiento, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Nada- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

- me gusta verte- murmuró.

Yo reí ante el comentario absurdo, pero si ella lo decía, debía creerle.

De pronto, ella se levantó & se tiró encima de mí.

La tomé por la cintura para que no choque abruptamente con mi cuerpo.

Sonrió al contacto & mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

La piel se me erizo de un momento a otro & tuve que morder mi labio inferior para contenerme.

De pronto, sus labios se chocaron contra los míos & comenzó a besarme con dureza.

Devolví el beso dulce & romántico, aún no comprendía que le picó.

De pronto, sus suaves manos se deslizaron por mi camisa celeste desabrochando botón por botón, cuándo finalmente lo comprendí, mi cuerpo se puso rígido & dejé de besarla.

Ella lo notó, separó sus labios de los míos & me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Tengo 21- dijo firmemente.

-Se ve que tienes buena memoria- dije descontento.

-Lo prometiste- comenzó a reprocharme.

-Y cumpliré mi promesa- dije firmemente- ¿Pero tiene que ser ahora?.

-¿Y porqué en otro momento?.

-Tienes 21 recién cumplidos- dije mientras tocaba su mejilla con una de mis manos libres

- creí que por lo menos sería hasta los 21 & medio.

-Te has equivocado- dijo al tiempo que intentaba quitarme la camisa.

-Puedes intentar desnudarme, pero no creo que quieras violarme- dije divertido.

-Sino cooperas probablemente lo haga- frunció el ceño.

La tomé nuevamente la cintura & la roté por encima de mí para quedar yo sobre ella.

Intentó zafarse, pero no pudo; obviamente yo sostenía mi peso para no hacerle ningún tipo de daño.

-Tú estarás lista- le dije

- pero yo no, ya dije que cumpliría mi promesa. Pero necesito tiempo.

Su rostro pasó del enojo a la tristeza.

Suspiré frustrado.

La tomé en brazos & la llevé a la sala.

La deposité con suavidad sobre el sillón, me quité la camisa & me posicioné al lado de ella.

La abracé & nos quedamos allí, recostados en silencio.

* * *

Aca Otro Cap - Aclaro Empezando La Historia Ino era Amiga de Sakura Ya no los es ... ademas es la que causa el mal en la Historia- ya como q hay mucha villanas ehhh ... que tal El Chat SasuSaku via Telefono genial no.. la parte de como le corta el cabello a Sakura es inspirada en Konoha High School (manga) aunque en esa parte era en un centro comercial y lo hacia Karin ... pero como soy yo cambie papeles jejejej...

Buehhhh la parte mala llega en el cap 18 y los voy a dejar hay x falta de tiempo cuando pueda continuo... No Olviden dejar sus REVIEW :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener

* * *

Capitulo 18

* * *

Por Sakura :

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, estaba terminando de acomodar mis cosas en la mochila para dirigirme al instituto.

Hoy era un día un tanto soleado, algo que me sorprendió en el cielo nuboso & frío de Forks; así que había optado por ponerme unos vaqueros de jeans & una blusa suelta color blanca junto con un par de botas marrones.

Vi por la ventana de mi cuarto cómo el cielo se hallaba despejado.

Una sonrisa de júbilo se apoderó de mí, hoy iba a ser un buen día.

El fin de semana había festejado mi cumpleaños con Sasuke & con Itachi y Tayuya , aunque el prácticamente desapareció para irse con Tayuya, así que podría decirse que lo pasé con Sasuke.

Fue un día dulce y doloroso a la vez.

Dulce, porqué me dio todos los caprichos & regalos que jamás hubiera imaginado, además de su amor diario, lo doloroso fue que cómo siempre, terminamos teniendo nuestros roces & yo me sentía débil por ello.

Dejé el dolor en un segundo plano para utilizarlo después, no quería andar con los ánimos bajos en la escuela.

Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, salí al exterior & subí a mi viejo Chevy.

El motor cómo siempre, hizo un ruido de lo más molesto.

Al llegar al aparcamiento, estacioné en un lugar dónde le diera la sombra a mi coche & bajé.

Iba caminando despacio & tranquila, sobre todo con una sonrisa; pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención… todos me observaban.

No de esas pequeñas miradas que tan sólo son un inocente vistazo, definitivamente me observaban & no sacaban la vista de encima de mí.

* * *

**POV Sasuke:**

* * *

Bajé de mi Volvo cómo todas las mañanas; tomé mi bolso con mis cosas para la clase de Teatro.

Puse el cerrojo al coche & comencé a andar.

Me sorprendió ver que muchas personas me miraban, demasiado para ser exactos, pero les ignoré.

¿Por qué diablos mirarían tanto? Yo que sepa estaba con toda la ropa puesta.

Poco a poco todas las miradas & las risitas torpes comenzaron a incomodarme.

'Cálmate Sasuke' me dije en mi fuero interno '¿Qué tan malo puede ser?' me pregunté.

* * *

**POV Sakura:**

* * *

Intenté ignorarlos, pero definitivamente nadie puede disimular cuándo literalmente todo el instituto le observa.

Inhalé profundamente & entre al interior del edificio.

Allí dentro era igual que por fuera, todos me miraban e inclusive noté cómo se reían o aclaraban sus gargantas.

Poco a poco mi rostro se puso colorado cómo un tomate.

Frente a mí, Ino mi ex amiga junto con sus amigas se encontraban repartiendo papeles, supuse que eran folletos o invitaciones, pero para mi mala suerte no fue así.

Cada alumno, profesor; & rincón del instituto estaba cubierto con fotos, que para mi desgracia, eran de Sasuke & mías.

Me acerqué torpemente a los casilleros, que en cada uno de ellos había diferentes tipos de fotos.

Eran las de este fin de semana, en casa de Sasuke.

Había unas que eran de la puerta, cuándo estaba besándolo; otras en su piscina, pero lo peor de todo, es que había una foto de Sasuke& yo recostados en el sillón, él sin camisa por supuesto.

Nada había pasado, pero la foto daba mucho que pensar.

Comencé a hiperventilar de la desesperación.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos, dejando todo borroso a mi paso.

Con mis dedos me fui quitando poco a pocos las lágrimas que cada vez eran más hasta que finalmente lo vi.

Sasuke se encontraba en la puerta principal, con los ojos abiertos cómo platos; su cuerpo rígido, observando la escena.

De pronto, sus ojos pasaron de la incredulidad a la furia; me observó a mí con tristeza, pero luego sus ojos ardientes miraron fijamente a Ino.

No vaciló ni un minuto, comenzó a trotar con fiereza hacia dónde la muchacha se hallaba.

De pronto, el brazo fuerte & algo musculoso de Sasuke, tomó el pequeño brazo de ella que se dio vuelta por el dolor punzante que la tomada de brazo le causaba.

-Eres una maldita desgraciada- le dijo Sasuke en un murmullo, aunque pude leerle los labios.

Era la primera vez que lo oía decir algo así.

-Quítame las manos de encima- se quejó Ino.

-¿Debería?- le preguntó irónicamente

- Maldita niña engreída, sólo porqué no me acosté contigo ni te acusé con el director cuándo golpeaste a Sakura no te da derecho a hacer esto.

Ella comenzó a jalar su brazo, pero Sakura no quiso ceder.

Antes de que la situación empeore, comencé a caminar a pasos agigantados para llegar dónde estaban.

-Sasuke - le dije tranquilamente, aunque lo que menos estaba era tranquila- suéltala, sólo nos traerá más problemas.

Puse mi mano encima de la suya que aún sostenía con fuerza el brazo de ella.

Me miró unos segundos incrédulo, pero sabía que tenía razón así que retiró su mano.

La piel blanca de Ino había quedado algo marcada, pero nada fuera de otro mundo.

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó ella al darse cuenta de que la había dejado la zona enrojecida.

Sasuke nuevamente la miró con furia, pero tomé su rostro entre sus manos & le obligué a mirarme.

-Escúchame- le dije

- por favor, escúchame- de pronto, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los míos

- te amo, más que a nada- de pronto me abrumó saber que tarde o temprano algo malo tendría que habernos pasado- no importa lo que pase, siempre te amaré.

Pude ver cómo comenzaba a respirar agitadamente & luego varias lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

-No llores- le susurré mientras pasaba mi mano por sus mejillas

- me iré contigo a dónde sea, lo juro- para mi mala suerte, yo también comencé a llorar nuevamente.

-No quiero perderte- susurró ahogadamente.

-No lo harás- intenté consolarlo

- no lo harás.

Yo sabía que no podía perderme, pero temía lo que pasaría a partir de ahora; sobre todo con la depresión de Sasuke.

No confiaba en su enfermedad, temía que se lastimara.

Si él se hacía daño, me lastimaba a mí; a ambos.

De pronto, los brazos de Sasuke tomaron mi cintura & me abrazó con fuerza.

Entrelacé mis brazos a su cuello.

-Estamos juntos en esto- le recordé en un susurro.

De pronto, todos los alumnos, incluyendo a Ino & su puto séquito se alejaron haciendo espacio entre medio del pasillo, cómo en las malas películas de instituto.

-Señor Uchiha, señorita Haruno - dijo Tsunade, la directora

- a mi oficina AHORA- exigió molesta.

Supe que nunca jamás habría podido tomarle la mano a Sasuke & que tal vez no nos quedara mucho tiempo, así que ignoré las miradas & los murmullos & entrelacé su mano junto a la mía.

Supuse que él estaba pensando lo mismo, ya que no rechazó el contacto.

Era nuestra primera demostración en público & me pregunté si la última.

Caminamos detrás del cuerpo recto & afligido de aquélla mujer.

* * *

Maten a la escritora en 3, 2 , 1... Como ya ante les dije lo malo empieza desde el cap 18 ... y los dejo cn la intriga hasta el proximo Cap q espero subirlo pronto...Creo q despues de leer este cap deben de estar odiando a Ino peroo buehh No Olviden dejar Sus REVIEW... se les quiere :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

Capitulo 19

* * *

TE VAS DE MI LADO

* * *

Entramos en silencio a la oficina & nos sentamos frente a la rectora.

Nos miro de reojo a ambos, puso sus brazos sobre su mentón.

-¿Pensaron que nunca me enteraría?- murmuró mirando entre medio de ambos.

-Señora…- comenzó Sasuke, pero Tsunade le interrumpió.

-Cállese Uchiha- le reprochó- Y usted Haruno- dijo parándose & observándome con detenimiento

- que decepcionante, la chica inocente; buena, con 10 en todos sus exámenes; ¿Saliendo con un hombre mayor? ¿Con su propio profesor?, quién lo diría.

Bajé mi mirada, lo decía cómo si fuera culpable de homicidio.

-Así que…- dijo pensativo

- ¿Estuvieron 'Atrapados por la pasión'?- preguntó irónica haciendo comillas en el aire.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a responder.

-Tú estás despedido- dijo señalando al hombre junto a mí

- y tú- de pronto, su fino dedo me señaló, acusándome

- estás fuera de la Universidad.

-Ella no tiene la culpa- reprochó Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su asiento

- A mi puedes dejarme sin trabajo, pero no la saques a ella.

-Mírate Sasuke - dijo Tsunade.

- ¿No te pone mal saber que todos los diarios hablaran de ti mañana por la mañana?

Primera plana 'El famoso profesor Sasuke Uchiha acortejado por una niñita'.

-No me importa- murmuró Sasuke

- sólo te pido que no la eches.

Jalé disimuladamente del codo de mi novio, pero me ignoró & cierta persona lo notó.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó inocentemente mirando en mi dirección

- ¿No quieres que te defienda?.

-Púdrete- fue todo lo que logré decir.

-Oh oh- dijo en tono de burla

- pero qué bien le has enseñado a tus alumnos Sasuke, me sorprendes.

-Mire- dije exasperada

- Usted lo máximo que puede hacer es echarnos, pero ya deje de tratarnos cómo idiotas, ¿Quiere?.

-¿Te das cuenta que arruinaste toda su carrera en un par de meses?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Eso terminó de destrozar mi corazón.

Volví a agachar la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas.

Sabía que había arruinado a Sasuke , seguramente nadie lo miraría con buenos ojos de nuevo; todos hablarían mal de él, en cualquier lado o medio, nadie querría contratarlo.

Para terminar de empeorar las cosas, Tsunade decidió llamar a Kizashi ; apenas entró se abalanzó sobre Sasuke para arrancarle la garganta de un mordiscón, tuvieron que sostenerlo Fungaku padre de Sasuke, Óbito , y su hermano Itachi.

-¡Eres un maldito!- dijo mi padre mientras intentaba ahorcarlo nuevamente.

Sasuke no acotaba nada, sólo tenía los ojos atormentados, aturdidos & mirando hacia la nada todo el tiempo.

También estaban levemente hinchados & super enrojecidos.

Supe que por dentro se estaba torturando a sí mismo, una cosa típica de él.

Hubiera querido abrazarlo & decirle que todo saldría bien, pero ya ni yo podía contenerme.

Nos obligaron a salir a todos, tan sólo se quedaron mi padre & Fungaku junto con la directora para hablar sobre el tema.

Sus hermanos salieron al patio de la universidad para dejarnos un tiempo a solas.

Cada uno se apoyó en una pared, frente al otro.

-Tsunade tiene razón- dije en voz alta ya que nadie se encontraba cerca.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Arruiné. Tu. Vida.- dije entrecortadamente intentando contener los sollozos.

-No digas eso- dijo contrariando su rostro en una mueca de dolor.

Sabía que sólo lo torturaba más, pero en parte era cierto; él tenía un futuro asegurado hasta que me entrometí en él.

-Me iré contigo a dónde sea necesario- le aseguré.

-No Sakura- dijo él firmemente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté mientras me dejaba con la boca abierta.

-Te amo- susurró dolorido.

-¿Y por eso me dejas?- le pregunté histérica

- ¿Porqué me amas me abandonarás?.

-Yo no dije eso- me corrigió

- me iré para que puedas hacer tu vida en paz, sin interrupciones - murmuró.

-Mírame a los ojos- le imploré.

Me ignoró.

-¡Por Dios Sasuke , mírame a los ojos & dime de una puta vez que me dejarás!- le grité desesperada.

Elevó su mirada, que cada vez empeoraba.

-Te voy a dejar- dijo en un susurro

- pero sabes que siempre tendrás mi corazón junto al tuyo.

-No puedo vivir sin ti- le acusé.

-Yo tampoco sin ti- dijo con un suave suspiro.

Con las pocas energías que me quedaban, caminé los 5 pasos que me distanciabas de Sasuke.

Estreché su cuerpo contra la pared & besé sus labios.

Por primera vez en tantos meses, pude sentir una conexión que jamás había sentido.

Como si estuviéramos conectados.

Como si hubiéramos nacido para encajar.

Como si se tratase de dos imanes que se mueven en la misma dirección.

Por primera vez sentí esa intensidad que buscaba, por primera & última vez…

De pronto, me abrumó sabe que esta sería la última vez que vería a Sasuke.

Nuevamente nos abrazamos & nos quedamos allí en silencio.

-Quiero que seas feliz- me susurró en mi oído.

-Sólo puedo ser feliz a tu lado & lo sabes- me quejé, aunque sabía que esta guerra estaba perdida.

-Fue el mejor año de mi vida- dijo con la voz estrangulada.

-Te querré siempre- suspiré.

Sasuke logró deshacerse de mí.

Antes de alejarse, volvió a besarme.

-Siempre…-susurró & fue todo lo que dijo.

Y allí se marchaba la razón por la que terminé de madurar, por la que descubrí que los sueños existen.

Allí iba, mi felicidad & el amor que alguna vez sentí.

Cada uno de sus pasos era un puñal en mi agitado & destrozado corazón.

Era la señal de que pocas cosas eran las que yo quería por vivir, pero tenía que ser fuerte; porqué a pesar de que Kizashi seguramente me odiaría a partir de hoy, seguía siendo mi padre & no podía hacerle esto.

Miraba con detenimiento cómo él se alejaba de espaldas a mí; antes de marcharse totalmente & desaparecer de vista por la puerta principal, dudó si darse vuelta o no.

Supuse que no lo hizo para no lastimarnos más, & estaba en lo correcto, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Tuve ganas de tirarme al piso & llorar sin poder más, cómo aquella ves que discutí con Sasuke por vez primera, pero me negué; esperaría a llegar a casa.

Sentía que los segundos eran minutos, & las minutos eran horas, pero finalmente Kizashi junto al padre de… ya no podía ni mencionar su nombre.

Fungaku me miró un par de segundos, mostrando disculpas en su rostro & se marchó al instante.

Supuse que ya no vería a nada ni a nadie qué tuviera que ver con él.

Me pregunté qué pasaría con Itachi, el era mi unico amigo además de su novia.

Mi padre me miró fríamente, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Logré que Tsunade no te echara de la Universidad- me dijo.

Asentí en silencio.

-¿Podemos ir a casa?- dije con voz ronca.

-Claro- murmuró

- te daré un tiempo para descansar & pensar, pero tenemos que hablar.

No dije nada, comencé a caminar & él pronto estuvo caminando a la par mía.

El viaje en el coche fue en un silencio incómodo, al igual que al llegar a casa.

Salí disparada & lo primero que hice fue bañarme, luego podría llorar todo lo que quisiera.

Me di un baño caliente para aclarar mis ideas.

*Sasuke se marchó & no volvería.

*Todos este tiempo que pasamos juntos eran los únicos recuerdos que tenía & me quedaban.

*Sabía que había arruinado su vida.

*A partir de hoy, cada mañana me levantaría & sentiría el vacío inalcanzable de la ausencia de Sasuke & yo tendría que mantener mi dolor oculto, por el bien de las personas de mi entorno.

* * *

Regreseeee ... espero le guste este cap proximamente subiree el 20 esta ves solo subi uno ya q el final esta proximooo... jeejje ... buehhh no olviden dejar su Review Follow Favorite . al fi lo q quieren ... se les quiere :)

* * *

Gracias Mapiushka Shekina-Shalom chromealice1590 anny uchiha 97 ShekinaShalomG x seguir la historia esperero le este gustando

* * *

REspondiendo REVIEW

kimilunita 1/29/13 . chapter 6

Gracias nena y tiene razon nose xq pero tampoco me cae karin espero q estes viendo los demas capitulos

* * *

rachel 2/1/13 . chapter 11

gracias x tu comentarioo buehhh aca tienes mas contiii espero te guste

* * *

ShekinaShalomG 2/27/13 . chapter 1

GRacias x tu comentario , las criticas constructivas son aceptadas ya q este es mi primer fic .. invitada a seguir cn la historia ... si quieres igual gracias

* * *

chromealice1590 04/21/13. capítulo 18 GRacias nena este cap es para vos pronto subire el proximo espero te guste este cap


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

Capitulo 20

* * *

CORAZON CONGELADO

* * *

Salí del baño & sequé mi cuerpo con mi toalla, decidí echar un vistazo a mi apariencia en el espejo.

Poco a poco me acerqué, por un lado me sorprendió que ya había cambiado; pero al mismo tiempo me lo imaginaba.

Mi rostro se hallaba inexpresivo, sin responder a ningún tipo de emociones; pese a que sentía muchas en mi interior.

Mi piel se encontraba más blanca de lo normal; traslúcida.

Se notaba el dolor en mis ojos, se podía ver el vacío a lo lejos; al igual que unas bolsas debajo de ellas por haber llorado tanto.

Aquella chica del espejo era una persona totalmente nueva e indiferente a la Sakura que creí conocer.

Se notaba el frágil corazón que ocupaba el lugar de mi pecho, aquél corazón que se encontraba roto & marchito.

Ayer yo era una persona totalmente normal; con una vida normal, con sentimientos normales & hoy era otra persona, hoy había nacido un humano completamente diferente.

Me hallaba vacía & sin sentido.

Decidí evitar mi reflejo desnudo & fui hacia mi cuarto, me coloqué mi ropa de pijama & me senté en forma de indio para pensar fríamente.

Inhalé & exhalé varias veces antes de comenzar a reflexionar sobre el tema.

Tomé el teléfono que 'él' me había regalado & marqué el número de Itachi.

Al menos me había dejado parte de nosotros conmigo.

Al otro lado de la línea, una voz de grabadora me dijo que el número que solicité no existía.

Bufé exasperada, obviamente nada ni nadie que tuviera que ver con él se quedarían en el pueblucho de Forks, era algo que tendría que haber pensado.

Si me ponía a pensarlo desde un punto, Ino me había dejado sin futuro; aunque en realidad la culpa fue mía por haberme involucrado desde el principio.

Involuntariamente llevé mi mano derecha hacia mi pecho.

Bombeaba, cómo era lógico; pero algo le faltaba… necesitaba su otra mitad.

Lo más normal del mundo sería llorar, llorar hasta desgastarse; pero no quería, sentía que sólo iba a hacer más grande el hueco que se encontraba dentro de mí.

Quería contener el dolor lo máximo que pudiese, quería soportarlo & mantenerlo aislado aunque sabía que sólo lograría enloquecerme aún más.

Me recosté en mi cama intentando dormir, pero sólo conseguí que todas las imágenes de estos 6 meses pasaran delante de mis ojos.

La primera vez que lo vi, la primera vez que le hablé.

Nuestra primera charla, nuestras confesiones.

El primer beso, la primer pelea; Karin, Itachi, Tayuya; su casa, la Universidad… todo.

Pero eran sólo eso, recuerdos; recuerdos que jamás volverían a mí.

Involuntariamente las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas abruptamente seguidas por sollozos ahogados.

Me encontré un largo rato llorando, hasta que finalmente mis ojos ardían increíblemente & me dormí.

Mis ojos se abrieron en la penumbra.

-¿Sakura?- murmuró Kizashi en la oscuridad.

-¿Papá?- murmuré entre dormida

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté confusa.

-Cielo- suspiró- creí que te había pasado algo

- dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba.

-¿De qué hablas?- inquirí.

-Es que- dudó unos instantes, pero dijo.

- Estuviste gritando durante toda la noche. Supongo que has tenido pesadillas.

-Oh- fue todo lo que dije.

Luego de que Kizashi se fuera, no pude volver a dormir.

Di vueltas por toda la cama, hasta que finalmente se hicieron las 5 de la mañana.

Me levanté, me tomé el tiempo de bañarme, acomodarme; revisar si tenía tareas, ordenar las cosas de la universidad; desayunar, cepillar mis dientes.

Entre todo eso, se hizo la hora de entrada.

Le pedí a mi padre ir a pie para poder pensar & no objetó nada.

Supe que sabía bien que estaba distinta luego de lo que pasó ayer.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por la avenida que da hacia la ruta del colegio, cuándo algo llamó mi atención.

Me acerqué con cautela al diario tirado en el piso, lo junté.

La primer plana eran las fotos que había repartido ayer Ino con unas letras negras en mayúscula que decía 'Sasuke Uchiha el profesor mejor pagado de la historia & el más rentado de los últimos años se lo descubrió saliendo con una alumna menor de 21 años'.

Mis ojos se dilataron a causa de la sorpresa.

-Ya no soy menor- murmuré frunciendo el ceño.

Arrugué el diario & lo tiré al tacho de basura más cercano.

Genial, ahora además del instituto, se enteraría toda la ciudad; sin decir que también todo el mundo, literalmente.

Eso era lo malo de salir con alguien 'fa mo so'.

Él siquiera era una persona ''famosa'', él era él & punto; nunca le gustó los múltiples términos que la prensa usaban en él.

Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que lo habían mencionado entre los 10 más lindos del mundo, pero que realmente no le interesaba porqué él había nacido para enseñar, no para ser famoso.

Y ahora todo eso estaba arruinado por culpa mía, genial.

No pasé desapercibida las miradas de la calle & mucho menos las miradas de mis compañeros, pero les ignoré.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté sola, era algo que estaba acostumbrada ya que no socializaba con nadie, pero antes pasaba desapercibida; ahora todos observaban cada uno de mis movimientos.

Tome una limonada & la puse frente a mí, no tenía apetito ni sed; así que sólo la miraba con detenimiento, de pronto; alguien se sentó junto a mí.

Pude reconocer a Naruto, era compañero mío en clases de Teatro; recuerdo que le contestó mal el primer día de clases.

-Hola linda- me dijo con una sonrisa.

El muchacho rubio traía unos vaqueros de jean; una camiseta blanca & arriba un sweater de la Universidad.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté sin expresión en la voz.

Pude notar cómo su mirada se alarmó al notar la poca expresión que ahora tenía, pero rápidamente cambió su gesto.

-Si quieres que vaya directo al grano- murmuró

- Quería invitarte a salir.

-No- dije sin pensarlo.

-Qué testaruda- dijo entre risas.

-Dime una buena razón para salir contigo cuándo nunca te has fijado en mí.

-Bueno- lo pensó durante un par de segundos

- quiero conocerte- se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

-O crees que tuve sexo con el profesor de teatro- murmuré.

De pronto, Naruto abrió los ojos cómo platos.

-En realidad- comenzó a tocar su nuca nervioso & un poco de rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- es algo interesante saberlo.

Me pareció de lo más anormal ver a este chico que hace un par de meses era el 'chico malo' sonrojarse.

Mi limité a mirarlo fríamente.

-Vete de aquí Naruto- le dije

* * *

**Hola Como Estaaaannn Actualizando Rapidito ... y subiendooo ya Otro Cap ... Lamentablemente les digo que ya falta poco para terminarrr :( si que ml pero tranquiiilos les voy a dar un buen final**

**No Olviden dejar Review - Follow - Favorite ... enn fin lo q deseen si les gusta la historia y si le gusto el cap**

* * *

**Constestando REVIEW**

**chromealice1590 4/22/13 . chapter 19**

GRacias noy de que espero te guste tambien este cap y el proximo no olvides dejar tu opinion si quieres

**Sanquo 4/23/13 . chapter 19**

Bien x tanta insistencia a este cap es dedicado a vos espero te guste y disfrutes el proximoooo Saludos :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

Capitulo 21

* * *

NI LA DISTANCIA ME ALEJA DE TU CORAZON

* * *

**POV Sakura :**

'La distancia separa cuerpos, no corazones' me decía cada mañana a mi misma; porqué cada día era largo y cada noche era una tortura sin él.

* * *

**POV Sasuke:**

Sus ojos color jade que una vez me miraron con amor; su cabello tan suave, su perfecta sonrisa que le daba razón a mis días; todo había desaparecido el día que me marché.

* * *

**POV Sakura:**

-Pero su ausencia está dónde quiera que miro- dije en voz alta.

* * *

**POV Sasuke:**

-Pero su ausencia está dónde quiera que miro- dije con el corazón roto.

* * *

**POV Sasuke:**

Las semanas más largas de mi vida pasaban lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que finalmente se cumplieron 7 meses desde mi ida de Forks.

Todos los medios me habían acosado y manchado mi carrera; pero no me importaba, aunque haya perdido todo; ahora daba clases en un Instituto de barrios bajos en Inglaterra, y eso era lo menos importante; tenía un salario de mierda y una vida sin sentido, pero lo que más me interesaba era saber cómo se hallaba ella.

¿Todavía me amaría, o sólo guardaría veneno y rencor por todo lo que la he hecho pasar?.

Bufé exasperado.

Había vuelto de dar clases y me había dado una ducha fría, para luego estar preparando unos exámenes.

Tomé mi cabello entre mis finos dedos y me quedé con la cabeza gacha, mirando mis zapatos color café.

¿Y si la llamaba? podría colgar si quisiera, sólo... quería escuchar su voz.

Sin darme cuenta, un par de lágrimas descendieron bruscamente por mis mejillas; dejando en evidencia lo mal que me sentía.

Todos los días mi hermano Itachi me llamaba, pero jamás contestaba.

Mi familia estaba de verdad preocupada, en vez de odiarme por darse cuenta en lo que me había convertido.

Era un idiota, un idiota enamorado.

De repente; miles de imágenes chocaron en mi mente haciéndome retorcer de dolor.

Sentí un retorcijo en el estómago cuándo recordé la última vez que la vi.

Pude notar cómo se derrumbaba; cómo lloraba, cómo le rompía el corazón; pero jamás me atreví a mirar hacia atrás.

Era un maldito infeliz, le había prometido amarla para siempre y eso era algo que mantendría al pie de la letra; pero también juré que lucharía hasta la muerte por lo que sentíamos y no lo hice; sólo la dejé... la lastimé.

Cada mañana me lamentaba haberla dejado, no haber cumplido tantas promesas; haber destruido el futuro que teníamos por delante.

La palabra 'felicidad' se había reducido en las últimas semanas, llevándose el Sasuke elegante, con buenos modales y sobre todo 'vivo' que alguna vez existió.

Me encontraba perdido en un mar de agonía, dónde mi enfermedad (Depresión) no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Estuve en el hospital 3 veces; se notaba que no podía sobrellevar la situación.

Las primeras veces tuve un lavado de estómago por exceso de alcohol en la sangre y la última tuve un intento de suicido cortando mis muñecas.

Era un enfermo; era un... ya no tenía palabras para la aberración que sentía de mí mismo.

He estado pensando seriamente volver a verla; pero temía que me odiase o peor aún; que haya encontrado alguien mejor que yo.

Seguramente cualquier persona era mejor que yo, pero no quería que eso ocurriera; al menos que verdaderamente fuera feliz y ojalá que lo sea.

¿Tan rápido podría olvidarme? porqué yo en estos meses sólo he sentido heridas abiertas, cómo si cada mañana les echaran sal para que me lastimaran más y más.

Soñaba con el día en el que Sakura Haruno atravesara la puerta de mi casa y dijera 'Te he estado esperando' pero sabía que jamás sería así.

¿Habría su carrera Universitaria? ya que estábamos en Marzo.

Inhalé profundamente.

Me levanté de la silla, haciendo bastante ruido contra el piso de madera y me dirigí hacia la sala.

Tomé el teléfono celular, marqué los números anónimos y luego llamé a casa de Kizashi.

Los pitidos del teléfono del otro lado de la línea me ponían frenético.

¿Y si contestaba su padre? Seguramente me mandaría al diablo y bien merecidas las traía.

-¿Hola?- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado y me quedé sin respiración.

Noté que era la voz de ella, su voz; pero algo había cambiado... no tenía... ¿Expresión?.

Intenté contestarle, pero mi boca se abrió y volvió a cerrarse porqué no emití sonido alguno.

-¿Eres tú?- preguntó con un poco más de calidez en la voz.

Asentí para mí mismo, y nuevamente una lágrima calló por mis mejillas al darme cuenta que ella no me había olvidado.

-Sasuke- susurró ahogadamente

- sé que eres tú, por favor; contesta- me imploró torturadamente

- necesito escucharte; saber que estás bien- comenzó a sollozar

- dime dónde estás.

Puse mi mano derecha sobre mi rostro para evitar los chillidos desesperados.

Tragué mi dolor.

-Yo también te necesito, pero no puedo- fue todo lo que dije y colgué.

Quería quemarme vivo, quería que esta tortura terminara.

¿Porqué era tan cobarde, porqué no era capaz de ir por ella?.

Le juré hacerla feliz y sólo la estoy destruyendo poco a poco.

-¡No sabes todo lo que quise luchar por ti!- grité a la nada, mientras le propinaba un golpe de puño cerrado al espejo frente a mi, rompiéndolo en añicos.

Cómo era de esperarse, unos cuántos vidrios se clavaron sobre mi mano.

Fui al fregadero de la cocina y me limpié mientras me sacaba los fragmentos.

Me puse un trapo húmedo y lo até con fuerza alrededor.

-Siempre...- susurré en voz baja con la mirada gacha mientras recordaba que ésas habían sido nuestras últimas palabras de ambos hace siete meses

- SIEMPRE.

* * *

**Bueeehhhh cap 21 espero les guste de una ves les digo quedan 4 cap mas epilogo ... NO Me Maten ... les prometo que los hare interesanteee jejejejejej ... To By Continued**

**No Olviden dejar Su Review - Follow - Favorite si ai lo desean... x esta me despidooo se les quiereeee ... en el proximo cap contesto REview ... deico el siguiente y les pedire una sugerencia cn respecto a la historia ... espero contar con ustedes**


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

Capitulo 22

* * *

AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER

* * *

**POV Sakura:**

* * *

-Yo también te necesito, pero no puedo- me dijo con tristeza y luego oí cómo me colgó el teléfono.

Luego de tantos meses de dolor; sintiendo que mi vida ya no cobraba sentido, de tantos meses en los que sufrí; en los que me preguntaba qué hacía, dónde se hallaba...

un simple llamado telefónico dio un vuelco diferente a mi vida.

Él estaba mal; en algún lugar del mundo, y todavía seguía culpándose y destruyéndose por mi culpa.

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse a causa de las gruesas lágrimas, me refregué los ojos un par de segundos e intenté tranquilizarme.

Tenía que pensar claramente para hacer lo que tenía pensado.

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces, me concentré seriamente y comencé a divagar sobre que hacer.

Si él me necesitaba, iría a dónde sea necesario, y sólo me marcharía si él me obligaba.

-Papá- murmuré con la voz ronca a causa de las lágrimas que evité sacar a flote.

De pronto, escuché las pisadas profundas de las botas de Kizashi sobre el piso de madera.

-¿Qué sucede cielo?- preguntó el sigiloso.

-Tú... ya sabes- me encogí de hombros

- eres amigo de policías cierto, ¿Sabes si saben cómo encontrar a alguien a través de una llamada?.

-Pues, más o menos; tengo un Amigo que lo hace a la perfección, pero ¿Porqué preguntas?.

-Bueno- hice una mueca con la boca

- Sasuke me llamó- dije finalmente.

-Hay Sakura- se quejó Kizashi con un bufido.

-Por favor- le imploré.

Mi padre se quedó sentado frente a mí. con los brazos cruzados apoyado contra la pared observando a la nada.

Supuse que estaba pensando.

-De acuerdo- dijo serio

- pero llega a lastimarte de nuevo juro que Sasuke Uchiha se las tendrá que ver conmigo- dijo algo molesto.

-Lo sé papá- me acerqué a él y lo abracé, cosa que nunca había hecho

- gracias- le susurré sobre su chaqueta .

Me devolvió el abrazo, y besó mi cabello.

-Te quiero cielo- susurró.

Luego de un par de minutos, mi padre llamó a la estación de policía para que su Amigo, Ibiki; pudiera venir a hacer el trabajo con el teléfono.

El hombre aceptó con gusto.

Estuvimos sentados en la cocina con una mirada incómoda esperando que el timbre sonara, 15 minutos después un hombre de tez morena; y con una cicatriz en su cara. Además de su típico traje de policía atravesó el umbral de mi casa.

No tenía ni pinta de ser un oficial, pero lo ignoré.

Traía con él una caja negra, supuse que dentro estarían los elementos necesarios para ver de dónde provenía la llamada.

-Hola Kizashi- dijo Ibiki estrechando la mano de mi padre.

Este le devolvió el apretón de manos.

-¿Qué hay Ibiki? lamento molestarte.

-No te preocupes- se encogió de hombros

- para eso están los amigos- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

- ahora, ¿Dónde está el teléfono?.

Mi padre giró sobre sí mismo y señaló el teléfono con su cabeza.

Se arrodilló frente a la pequeña mesita ratona color madera que tenía el teléfono encima, abrió la caja y tomó un aparato raro lleno de cables y lo enchufó a un hueco sobrante del teléfono.

Comenzó a apretar unos botones y ya luego me perdí.

Se lo notaba concentrado.

Decidí ir a tomar un vaso de agua a la cocina, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Caminé despacio hacia la cocina y tomé un vaso de vidrio para llenarlo con agua fresca.

Tomé a sorbos pequeños, pero cuándo me di cuenta que tenía más sed de la que pensaba comencé a tomar tragos más largos.

Luego de que me acabara el vaso y lo limpiase, me quedé sin nada que hacer.

Los minutos pasaban y yo me ponía cada vez más histérica.

-Lotería- escuché murmurar a Ibiki victorioso.

Salí disparada y nuevamente me dirigí a la sala.

-¿Qué encontraste?- pregunté exaltada.

-La persona que están buscando se haya en Notting Hill, de Londres, Inglaterra- dijo muy orgulloso por haber cumplido con su tarea.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- le dije casi sin aliento.

-No te preocupes- me sonrió

- es un placer.

Comencé a subir las escaleras y desesperada entré a mi cuarto.

Tomé el único bolso de valija que tenía, color rojo & lo abrí.

Comencé a tirar todas mis prendas sobre esta, sin siquiera doblarlas o esforzarme en hacerlo, coloqué un par de zapatillas y unas botas.

Tomé perfumes, shampoos y cosas necesarias para el aseo personal y la cerré.

Abrí el cajón del escritorio y tomé todos mis ahorros, que eran bastantes ya que estoy ahorrando desde los 10 años.

Bajé nuevamente y me encontré con la mirada desaprobada de Kizashi.

-Ya soy mayor de edad- me quejé.

-Vives bajo mi techo- replicó él.

-¿Qué pretendías que iba a suceder luego de que supiera dónde se encontraba?- inquirí cómo si fuera algo obvio.

- vamos Kizashi, no me detendrás- le atajé

- te quiero papá- me acerqué a él, le di un casto beso en su mejilla y salí corriendo.

Dejé la valija de la parte trasera de mi camioneta, que había adquirido en las últimas semanas y que sólo la utilizaba para el instituto y subí a la parte del conductor.

Tenía una hora de viaje hasta Port Ángeles por la ruta 101.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una completa locura, pero necesitaba verlo.

TENÍA que verlo.

**To By Continued...**

* * *

**Hola Hola Aca de nuevo en esta semana sigo subiendo cap ya q pronto va a terminar y viene una sorpresita...**

**No olviden dejar sus Follow Favorite ... y los mas importante sus Review acerca del Cap y de La Historia Claroo Jeejeje se les Quiere... nos Vemos En el Cap 23**

* * *

**Respondiendo REVIEW**

**Sanquo 4/24/13 . chapter 20**

**si deprimente y con respecto a NAruto Era " Amigo" despues de lo de SasuSaku Ya No ... :( tan genial q se veia pero si leiste los cap anteriores debiste darte cuenta q naruto le gustaba Sakura... Saludos y Cuidate Gracias X el Review**

* * *

**chromealice1590 4/27/13 . chapter 20**

**chromealice1590 Trankila nena al final terminan juntood ... van camino a esoo jejejej Gracias x El Review**

* * *

**Sanquo 4/24/13 . chapter 21**

**no Puedes Matarme x asi no vas a saber el final jejeje lero lero... jejejej es broma a mi tampoco me gusta que sasuke llore pero me gusto colocarle esa parte a la historia y si en cierta manera suena loco x el no es asi ... pero bueehh la escritora le gusta colocar loquera ... jejejej saludos**

* * *

**chromealice1590 4/27/13 . chapter 21**

**Nena la cosa es al Reves sakura es la q lo va a buscar... me gusto colocar la inversa en esta parte aunque no deberia ... nos vemos en el proximo cap saludos**


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto** es **copyrig****t **de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

Capitulo 23

* * *

TE AMO

* * *

**POV Sasuke:**

Me levanté nuevamente, aturdido y con dolor de cabeza debido a mis pesadillas regulares con Sakura.

Siempre soñaba con ella, soñaba que la tenía en mis brazos y que luego desaparecía.

Cómo hice en la realidad, la dejé desaparecer… esfurmarce, cómo el viento invisible en las mañanas más frías.

Sin ánimos, cómo cada mañana me levanté a trompicones de la cama; me acerqué al mueble y saqué uno de mis vaqueros de jean preferidos, color negro algo ajustado junto con una camisa celeste ceñida al cuerpo.

Me coloqué mis zapatos color café y me dirigí a la pequeña cocina para tomarme un café caliente y algunas tostadas.

Más tarde, luego de enjuagar las cosas y ponerlas en su lugar; me dirigí al baño, mi cabello cómo siempre se encontraba sucio y despeinado, estos últimos meses se encontraba más desprolijo, al igual que yo.

Cepillé mis dientes lentamente y enjuagué mi rostro en el agua fría para terminar de despertarme.

Subí a mi coche y me dirigí al Instituto.

La mañana pasó demasiado lenta, los chicos no me obedecían y no cumplían con las tareas, incluso algunos me molestaban pero siempre les ignoraba.

En la hora del almuerzo me senté cómo siempre en una mesa aparte de la de los profesores del edificio, últimamente no me gustaba socializar.

Había tomado un pedazo de pizza y un refresco, no toqué ninguna de las dos cosas, simplemente las miré atentamente durante toda la hora, hasta que finalmente el timbre sonó indicándome la última clase.

Entré, algo incómodo por las miradas de los alumnos observándome al entrar, me sorprendió ver una muchacha de grandes ojos marrones observándome con detenimiento, obviamente no era ella; pero era parecida.

Tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, era la única diferencia además de algunos rasgos del rosto, pero sí se parecía.

Al darme cuenta de que la miraba más de lo debido, ella desvió la mirada y se enrojeció.

Dejé mis cosas sobre el escritorio de segunda clase y comencé la clase.

Cómo era de esperarse, sólo unos pocos verdaderos les importó el tema que estábamos viendo y el resto hablaba en voz alta sin preocuparse de que me molestase.

Al terminar la clase, la chica me miró nuevamente y me sonrió, yo simplemente la miré fijamente y me marché con rapidez.

A la pasada algunos alumnos y profesores me saludaron, pero no presté atención.

¿Porqué nunca me di cuenta de que esa muchacha estaba en mi clase?

¿Acaso era un presagio?

¿Qué diablos era esto?.

Subí nuevamente al Volvo y arranqué el motor, comencé a manejar hacia casa a una velocidad algo imprudente ya que me encontraba ansioso, no sé porqué.

Poco a poco comencé a disminuir la velocidad entre más me acercaba a mi casa, finalmente estacioné.

Al bajar del coche pude percatarme de que una persona se encontraba de espaldas frente a la puerta, una mujer.

Bajé aturdido, preguntándome si sólo era un sueño.

Pestañee varias veces preguntándome si sólo así se esfumaría, pero no fue así.

De pronto, aquél cuerpito menudo se giró sobre sí mismo, haciendo que su cabellera se despeinara y callera sobre su cara, pero aún así la reconocí, estaba igual que hace 7 largos meses.

Su cabello se hallaba un poco más largo y descuidado, tenía unas gran ojeras color lila claro debajo de sus ojos inexpresivos; que también estaban un poco más grandes y desorbitados.

Agachó su mirada a sus botitas color marrón, pero no se sonrojó; su piel era de un blanco níveo, casi traslúcido.

Yo estaba acostumbrado a su color de piel, pero no era en nada comparado con el color que tenía ahora, incluso un poco verdoso.

Parecía enferma, yo la había desprotegido.

Tenía unos pantalones de jean color grises, arriba una chaqueta negra y por debajo de esta pude visualizar una polera del mismo tono.

Elevó nuevamente su mirada, esta vez pude notar una muy pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo con la voz ronca y pastosa.

Me resultó inusual el tono de su voz, definitivamente había cambiado por completo.

Un escalofríos atravesó mi columna vertebral, haciéndome estremecer; pero eso no disminuía en nada mis sentimientos.

Oculté por 7 meses todos ellos, la felicidad, el amor; el odio, o cualquier sentimiento, no importase de qué lado estuviese.

Mi corazón dio un vuelto y comenzó a palpitar alocadamente, cómo un caballo enloquecido.

Sólo en mis sueños más locos pensé que ella podría viajar al otro lado del mundo para verme luego de todo lo que le hice.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, tenía una necesidad inexplicable de tocarla nuevamente, sólo para saber si era algo real.

Comencé a notar cómo respiraba entrecortadamente, supuse que buscaba una respuesta pero luego de quedar a un metro y medio de distancia, me detuve.

Algo no cuadraba en mi mente, había llamado por teléfono a la residencia de Kizashi tan sólo hace 3 días; tampoco sabía qué hacía aquí y cómo me encontró.

Mil preguntas pasaron por mi mente, pero sólo busqué decirle dos palabras para pronunciar.

-Te amo- susurré en un murmullo inaudible, pero ella leyó mis labios.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas

* * *

**Hola aca de nuevo espero le guste el capppp ;)**

* * *

Gracias x los comentarios chromealice1590 y Sanquo ...** informo q son 26 ma epilogo osea 27** se les quiere :)

* * *

No Olvides dejar tu **Review - Favorite - Follow** ... en fin lo q deseen


	24. Chapter 24

**Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

Capitulo 24

* * *

UNA EXPLICACION

* * *

**Pov Sasuke:**

Caminó rápidamente los pasos que nos distanciaban y su cuerpo chocó contra el mío, haciéndonos caer a ambos.

Pude notar cómo comenzaba a llorar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con mi camisa.

De pronto, una pequeña risa que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba  
salió de lo más profundo de mi ser; haciéndome estremecer y luego, finalmente las lágrimas caían violentamente por mis ojos.

Ella levantó la vista confusa, pude notar sus ojos hinchados y rojos debido al llanto,.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar ni qué decir.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, que se encontraban congeladas debido al frío abrazador de ese mediodía y comencé a acercarme a ella.

Comencé a preocuparme cuándo evitó el contacto con nuestros labios y torpemente se levantó.

Mientras yo me levantaba del suelo, sentí su mirada fija en cada uno de mis movimientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté finalmente, aclarando mi garganta.

Su mirada se deslizó de mis ojos al piso, cómo si la respuesta fuera evidente.

-Nos debíamos una explicación- murmuró por lo bajo.

Pestañee varias veces, buscando qué responder.

-¿Quieres pasar?- le dije haciendo señas con mi cabeza.

Sakura se limitó a asentir y a seguir mis pasos detrás de mí.

Al entrar, el calor de la casa nos abrigó entre sus brazos; ella tuvo que sacarse su abrigo.

Seguía mirándome fijo, supuse que esperaría que yo explicara porqué me marché primero; pero quería evitar los momentos de dolor.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- inquirí un poco incómodo por la situación.

-No, gracias- dijo con respeto mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

-Lamento el desorden- dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón frente a ella

- no acostumbro tener visitas.

En realidad, en 7 meses no tenía visitas y me limitaba a hablar lo justo y necesario con las personas en el instituto.

-No te preocupes- dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros

- yo soy igual.

Me pregunté si se refería al desorden o a las visitas poco regulares.

Supuse que sólo era yo el idiota que podría aislarse del mundo.

-Así que…-intenté comenzar con la conversación

- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?.

-Kizashi Tiene Amigos policías, ¿Recuerdas?- me preguntó Irónicamente.

- sólo necesité de un amigo de él y unas personas confiables para conseguir el resto- murmuró

- además, tus pasos estaban en todos lados.

Lo dijo cómo si fuera una clase de fugitivo que escapaba de una clase de cadena perpetua.

Comencé a pasar mis dedos por mi cabello debido a los nervios.

Ella lo notó, y cambió el tema.

-¿Sigues dando clases?.

-Sí- dije con un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Algo va mal?- de pronto sus grandes ojos color Jade se posaron en los míos; haciéndome sentir completamente vulnerable.

-Es que…- comencé a divagar buscando las palabras correctas para expresarme.

- esto es más difícil de lo que creí.

Se levantó y se sentó junto a mí, luego apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Si supieras lo que me has hecho falta- dijo en un susurro.

Comencé a acariciar su cabello.

-Lo que más me hacía falta era saber que tu corazón seguía latiendo- comenzó a hablar un monólogo

- si eras fuerte y podías vivir sin mí no tendría porqué entrometerme, incluso llegué a soñar que podrías ser feliz con cualquier otra mujer que pueda darte lo que yo no- dijo llorando nuevamente.

De pronto, las caricias se convirtieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Su piel era igual de suave que hace meses; pero la corriente eléctrica era mucho más fuerte que la última vez que sentí ese roce.

Mi piel se erizó y mi corazón palpitó desbocado dentro de mi pecho.

-No llores Sakura - le imploré con un nudo en la garganta.

- te quiero y te querré siempre.

Sus pequeños bracitos tomaron mi cuello y me abrazó con la mayor fuerza posible.

-¿No me has dejado de amar?- preguntó con su voz rota.

-Te he amado desde el día en el que te conocí hasta hoy y pienso seguir haciéndolo hasta los últimos días de mi vida.

-¿Y porque te fuiste si me amabas? Tú…- comenzó a llorar cada vez más desgarradamente, haciendo que mi alma se estrujara por completo.

- me dijiste que te quedarías conmigo, en mi vida para siempre ¡Pasara lo que pasara!- se levantó y me gritó las últimas palabras a modo de reproche.

-No fue a propósito- murmuré disgustado.

- antes de irme te dije que te amaba, pero que esto era por ti bien.

-¿Me ves bien?- dijo con una nota de sarcasmo al tiempo que se señalaba con ambas manos.

Inhalé profundamente.

-Veo que he cometido error tras error- dije dolido.

-Yo también los cometí- volvió a decir a un tono normal.

-¿Arreglaría algo diciendo que te he pensado todo este tiempo?- pregunté con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-El corazón sigue estando roto- se quejó ella.

-El mío está igual que el tuyo.

Volvió a acercarse a mí, y esta vez se sentó en mi regazo y nuevamente paso sus brazos por mi cuello para poder abrazarme.

-No formas parte de mi vida Sasuke, ya eres ella por completo- dijo en un susurro cerca de mi rostro.

Poco a poco sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente hacia los míos y finalmente luego de tanto tiempo en el que creí que ya no me quería; en el que sentí que mi vida había desaparecido, en el que sufrí; lloré, me alejé del mundo pude tocar el cielo.

Violentamente le devolví el beso; sólo porque necesitaba de ella luego de tanto tiempo de experiencias y vivencias junto a Sakura.

Sus labios chocaban contra los míos abruptamente, y justo a tiempo pude sentir su lengua jugando a la par de la mía.

De pronto, nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a resonar entre el silencio de la desesperación para más tarde notar cómo Sakura comenzaba a morder mi cuello mientras los gemidos involuntarios salían de mi garganta y desprendía mi camisa.

No sé cómo sucedió, ni cómo me atreví a hacerlo; tal vez fue la necesidad de querer volver a sentir mi corazón latir o simplemente necesitaba de él.

* * *

**Pov Sakura:**

* * *

Mientras rozaba mis labios sobre su garganta y sin resistencia desabrochaba la camisa de Sasuke, él sin notarlo comenzaba a hiperventilar.

¿Aún me aceptaría luego de todo lo que sufrimos?.

Una respuesta a la pregunta que me hice en mi mente surgió cuándo él con dulzura y desesperación me devolvió el beso.

Posó cada una de sus grandes y frías manos sobre los costados de mi cabeza.

Sus labios comenzaron a rozar los míos y luego su lengua se apoderó de mis respiraciones haciéndome estremecer.

Terminé de sacar su camisa para poder lidiar nuevamente con la belleza de su cuerpo.

Al principio no me había percatado, pero cuándo nuevamente volví a mirar su rostro él estaba sonriendo; y sus ojos tenían un brillo muy particular.

Sus manos descendieron lentamente hasta mi cintura y poco a poco me quitó mi sweater junto con mi camiseta.

Estiré mis brazos hasta llegar a su nuca y lo abracé.

-Jamás creí querer a alguien cómo te quiero a ti- le susurré.

Nuestras miradas se chocaron y pude sentir que se conectaban.

De pronto una de sus manos estaba rozando mi mejilla ruborizada.

-Te amo y jamás te podría volver a abandonar de nuevo- me juró con dolor y firmeza.

- eres la razón de mi existencia, no podré soportar vivir un minuto más sin ti.

Toda mi vida volvió a tener sentido en sus palabras.

Pronto, no recordé porqué; cómo, cuándo, para qué; siquiera el lugar…

sólo sabía que lo amaba, lo amaba más que a mi propia vida y esa era la razón por la que jamás podría olvidarlo ni en mil años.

**Hellooo ...** un cap tras otro digamos que quiero terminar jejejej para empezar **actualizar mi otro fic**. lo tengo olvidado :(...buehhh cambiando de tema que tal la **EXPLICACIÓN** entre sasusaku... buehhh espero les haiga gustado el cap nos vemos pronto

* * *

No Olvides dejar Tu** Review Follow Favorite(el q desees) se les quiere :)**


	25. Chapter 25

******Naruto** es **copyright**de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

* * *

PROPOSICION

* * *

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta el inicio de sus pantalones y comencé a bajarlos suavemente…

Mi cuerpo dolía, pero era la primera vez que sentía un dolor tan bonito.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con sus ojos onix mirándome con dulzura mientras su mano se deslizaba por el contorno de mi espalda, haciéndome leves cosquillas con su roce.

-Hola- le dije con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Hola- me dijo él en un susurro perfecto

- ¿Te molesta si te pregunto algo?.

De pronto me puse algo tensa, ya que me lo dijo totalmente serio.

-¿Sucede algo?- dije al tiempo que desdibujaba mi sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba sí…-dudó unos minutos, supuse que estaría buscando la manera de decirlo

- bueno, yo sentí que mi corazón roto volvió a ser uno cuándo estuve contigo- dijo comenzando nuevamente a deslizar sus dedos por mi espalda

- me preguntaba si te sucedió lo mismo.

Sonreí con timidez y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para poder depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

-Estar contigo fue lo mejor y más de lo que jamás podría haber soñado- le murmuré

- en mucho tiempo no sentí mi corazón latir y tú has logrado lo imposible.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el lugar, pero luego se desvaneció.

-¿Me vas a decir que ocurre?- pregunté disgustada.

Me levanté de la cama, pese a que no era lo que prefería en estos momentos; pero sentía el cuerpo todo contracturado.

Tomé mi ropa interior del suelo y me vestí con ellas para luego sentarme en la cama junto a él y observarlo con detenimiento.

Sabía muy bien que algo pasaba y no podía engañarme.

Extendió sus brazos en forma de que pudiera abrazarle, pestañee un par de veces pero luego me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

-¿Tan malo es lo que estás pensando?- murmuré.

Tuve miedo de que me dijera que esto no podía ser y revivir el dolor; pero luego recordé su sonrisa, sus labios; sus ojos, mi primera vez y supe que no podía tratarse de eso.

-Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho-comenzó a disculparse.

Así que se trataba de pedirme algo.

¿Qué diablos pasaba?

¿Querría que nos alejáramos para no sufrir? No entendía a qué venía el caso.

-Sasuke, tú me lo has dado todo; así que no temas en pedirme nada- dije mientras besaba su mejilla y volvía a abrazarlo

- ¿Qué ocurre?.

Noté cómo su respiración se volvía entrecortada y pequeñas gotas caían sobre mi hombro.

Me alejé para mirarlo fijamente.

Sus ojos negros estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, él estaba llorando.

No podía verle así, sentía que mi alma gritaba cuándo él se encontraba en esas condiciones.

Ahora fue él quién tomó mi cintura y me acercó a él para poder abrazarme.

-Sé todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa; jamás en mi vida me perdonaré por el daño que te causé y por haberte dejado- murmuraba todas las palabras con rapidez así que procuré escucharlo con atención

- pero en mi vida quise tanto a una persona; soy capaz de morir por ti.

-No digas cosas así- le interrumpí pero siguió con sus palabras cómo si no me hubiera escuchado.

-Quisiera poder remediar todo lo que te he hecho, no hay manera de olvidar todo lo que ambos hemos pasado; mi vida se ha convertido en un desierto sin tus besos.

Mi corazón ya no palpitaba, sentía estar ciego y tener 50 años más pero jamás dudé de lo que siento por ti.

Con cada palabra que salía de lo más profundo de su ser notaba cómo se torturaba al pronunciar cada una de ellas; hablaba con dolor y sabiduría de la experiencia que habíamos tenido que pasar.

-Creí que iba a morir, e incluso lo intenté pero nada funcionaba.

Era cómo si el destino quisiera que siguiera en el mundo, era algo que …

-¿Qué dijiste?- susurré mientras mis ojos se dilataban por el pánico.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo él.

-Acaso… tú… has… intentado… matarte…por…mi... culpa - en cada palabra sentía una punzada de dolor sobre el pecho e iba pronunciando cada una de ellas con suavidad hasta que finalmente me quedé sin aliento en las últimas.

-No, no. No dejaré que pienses eso- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente.

- no ha sido tu culpa; no dejaré que creas que esto ha sido por ti.

Yo soy el idiota que no sabía vivir con esta situación y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento- de pronto su mirada bajó y no volvió a mirarme.

-Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo- murmuré

- Así que…

- intenté cambiar el tema

- ¿Qué era lo que querías pedirme?- le sonreí para infundirle ánimos.

-Sé que esto va más allá de todo- con una de sus manos tocó su nuca e inclusive noté un pequeño destello rosado en sus mejillas.

- pero no creo poder estar nunca más lejos de ti, y la única manera de cerciorarme de eso es…

Tomó mi mano derecha, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y cuándo menos me lo esperaba; se arrodilló frente a mis ojos.

Ninguna de sus palabras e idas y vueltas habían cobrado sentido hasta ese momento.

Él me quería para siempre, al igual que yo a él.

-Haruno Sakura; prometo amarte cada momento para siempre.

En las buenas y en las malas; juro cuidar de ti, y jamás volver a hacerte daño porqué no sé cómo podría soportarlo- tragó en seco

**- ¿Me harías el hermoso y extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo y ser mi futura esposa?.**

Su respiración poco a poco disminuyó y pude notar cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

Mientras tanto, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; y un nudo en la garganta no me pedía contestar.

Hice mis mayores esfuerzos.

-Sí, quiero- susurré con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al principio noté la sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke; cómo si fuera una clase de sueño, pero cuándo se dio cuenta de que esta era la mismísima realidad se levantó y me tomó en sus brazos; me elevó y me abrazó mientras ambos dábamos vueltas.

* * *

**Holaaaa** para el transcurso de la proxima semana otro cap bueeh **el ultimo** y para el fin **Epilogoo** para el epilogo les pedire algo ... pero eso sera en el** proximoo cap ...**

* * *

**Que tal la Proposicion... genial noo... bueeh nos vemos pronto :)**

* * *

No Olviden dejar** Review Follow Favorite**

* * *

Gracias x los review **chromealice1590 **y** Sanquo**


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

* * *

Capitulo 26

* * *

El Gran Día, Ahora tú eres mi vida.

* * *

**Pov Sasuke:**

* * *

Era el día, era la hora; era el momento.

Finalmente, luego de tanto dolor; luego de tantos problemas, luego de tantos momentos juntos, finalmente Sakura formaría parte de mi familia, sería mía eternamente.

Debía admitir que los nervios se notaban a flor de piel.

Habían pasado tan sólo tres meses y medio desde que le propuse matrimonio.

Me miré en el espejo por última vez para poder salir a la residencia de mis padres.

Mi traje negro resaltaba mi color de piel.

Mis ojos negros irradiaban una felicidad que no había visto nunca.

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces y finalmente salí a la recepción.

Mi padre, Fungaku se encontraba charlando animadamente con Mikoto; mi madre.

Un silencio se prolongó entre ambos cuándo me vieron.

Mikoto salió disparada en mi dirección y me abrazó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- siseó.

-Nervioso- murmuré.

-Oh cielo- mi madre reforzó el abrazo

- todo irá bien.

-No es que crea que algo salgo mal- le aclaré

- pero es la primera vez que me caso- reí.

Escuché los sigilosos pasos de mi padre acercarse poco a poco hacia mí.

Fungaku siempre fue una persona de buen corazón y respetaba las decisiones de los demás, al principio; cuándo se enteró de las noticias de la misma forma que todo el mundo, le parecía de lo más inapropiado haberse enamorado de una alumna, creía que ella sólo quería manchar mi reputación.

Nunca contestaba sus llamadas, hasta que finalmente lo llamé para avisarle que me casaría.

Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro mientras Mikoto soltaba su agarre.

-Hijo- murmuró con calma

- sé que lo harás bien, eres un gran hombre.

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

-Gracias, papá- murmuré.

Luego de repasar alguna que otra palabra, fuimos al jardín dónde allí estaban los invitados.

Cómo era de esperarse, mi hermano Itachi había organizado todo.

El pasto verde resaltaba con todas las cosas blancas que ocupaban el lugar.

En el fondo, había unas sombrillas de seda con sillas de metal plateado.

Más adelante se encontraban dos grupos de sillas, 40 sillas de cada lado y entre medio una alfombra color rojo escarlata resaltaba animadamente entre todo.

Frente a ella, el altar con telas de seda importadas color blanca se encontraban, El cura estaba instalado en su debido lugar.

Poco a poco, los invitados fueron llegando.

No eran muchos porqué decidimos hacerlo lo más privado posible para no volver a ser nunca más la noticia de un diario.

Las sillas fueron ocupadas y los nervios comenzaron nuevamente cuándo la música de fondo comenzó.

Inmediatamente la razón a los nervios hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

De pronto, escuché suspiros y murmullos.

Supuse que ella estaba llegando.

Me giré ante la multitud y aprecié la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Sakura, mi Sakura; traía un vestido blanco, largo hasta el suelo.  
Su cabello estaba recogido sutilmente por la mitad con una joya de su familia.

Traía una sombra color piel, y un poco de delineador negro junto con un rímel que resaltaba sus pestañas.

Cuándo la vi y ella me miró, cualquier sensación de pánico o vértigo habían desaparecido.

Sólo éramos nosotros dos, no había nada ni nadie más.

Sus ojos color jade estaban vidriados, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Le sonreí, no pude evitar hacerlo y cuándo mi rostro se curvó en una sonrisa una lágrima cayó de mi ojo derecho.

Disimuladamente la quité.

Ella caminaba hacia mí, despacio, con sus tacos blancos con perlas platinadas.

Sus ojos desnudaban su alma, podía ver su felicidad; su emoción…

Podía verla a ella.

Sin dudas esta imagen no la sacaría de mi mente nunca, incluso después de mi muerte.

Iba caminando de la mano de su padre, Kizashi, quién se encontraba derramando lágrimas en silencio.

Cuándo finalmente se acercaron hasta mí, él extendió la mano de su hija y la colocó sobre la mía.

-Cuídala mucho, Uchiha- murmuró Kizashi con voz ronca.

Asentí en silencio.

Nuevamente nuestras miradas se entrelazaron, haciéndome perder.

Volví a la realidad cuándo el cura, un viejo amigo de Fungaku, comenzó con su diálogo.

Fue la hora de nuestros votos.

Tomé nuevamente sus manos entre las mías y las elevé hasta mi rostro para besarlas con suavidad.

-Sakura Haruno, te amé desde el primer día en el que te vi, y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de nuestras existencias.

Aquí, ante tu familia; ante la mía y sobre todo ante Dios, digo que me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Sí, quiero- dije firmemente.

-Sasuke Uchiha - dijo ella algo vergonzosa

- todos creyeron que esto sería un error y sólo nosotros sabemos todo lo que hemos pasado- murmuró y luego, sonrió dejándome sin aliento

- nunca quise tanto a alguien, sé que esto que siento es lo correcto.

Lo supe siempre y lo seguiré sosteniendo.

Aquí, frente a todos; frente a Dios…

sí quiero- dijo cargada de felicidad.

Mis ojos se nublaron debido a las lágrimas acumuladas en ellos, pero no me importó.

Tomé su rostro entre mis blancas manos, lo acerqué con delicadeza y coloqué mis labios sobre los suyos.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron en ese instante, por las mejillas de ambos.

Por segunda vez en la noche, sentí que las personas habían desaparecido y que estábamos solos.

De pronto, cuando el beso se hizo excesivo, unas tosecitas disimuladas recorrieron el aire.

Me separé de mi esposa, y comencé a reír.

-Te amo- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y recostaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Ahora tú eres mi vida- finalicé y besé el tope de su cabeza

* * *

Holaa..**.y colorin colorado este fic a terminado**... nahhh todavia falta epilogo ... cosa que le** quiero agregar hijitos jejejej espero nombres** no se me ocurre nada puede **ser tanto niño como niña no se que colocar todavia** solo les digo q colocare hijos de **sasusaku** en el epilogo, se les quiere puede q publique el fin de semana... se me cuidan

* * *

**gracias x los review y el new follow y favorite**... si mas que decir ... si tengo algo mas que decir ... No olviden dejar** Review - Follow - Favorite** ... espero les haiga gustado el final **nos vemos en el epilogo :)**


	27. epilogo

Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Epilogo (Fin)

* * *

**Atrapados por la pasión**

* * *

Los días pasaban, las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y los meses en año.

* * *

**POV Sakura:**

* * *

Las noticias indicaban que el ex profesor de Teatro, Sasuke Uchiha, se había casado ya hace dos años, y hoy, estaba feliz al lado de su esposa Sakura Haruno, ahora Uchiha y su pequeño hijo Kaito Uchiha de un año y tres meses.

Sonreí y apagué el televisor.

¿Quién lo iba a decir?.

Aún recordaba cuándo tan sólo era una alumna de la universidad, enamorada al igual que muchas más, de mi profesor, y hoy, era su mujer.

Aunque creíamos que las noticias se iban a dispersar luego de que se enteraran del casamiento privado, fue todo lo contrario.

Había rumores de embarazos, de discusiones, de amantes, y todo era mentira.

Luego del casamiento nos habíamos marchado de Luna de miel, a una sorprendente Isla cerca de Brasil.

La isla en realidad le pertenecía a mis suegros, quiénes muy amablemente se ofrecieron a prestarla cómo regalo para la boda.

Poco a poco, Fungaku me había aceptado en su familia.

Yo creí que sería algo difícil, pues tonta no era, y había escuchado más de una discusión entre mi esposo y él, por mi culpa.

El llanto de mi pequeño hijo que venia regresando de haber ido a pasear con su padre una tarde de sábado interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Fui caminando con suavidad desde la cocina hacia la sala, y me encontré con la imagen de todos los días, pero hoy más sensible que nunca, no pude evitar sentir felicidad y orgullo.

Mi ex profesor, mi Sasuke; mi esposo, o cómo quieran llamarle, estaba parado frente a la puerta, sosteniendo a mi hijo y haciéndole caras divertidas para que él pasara del llanto a la risa.

Mi hijo era tan hermoso cómo su padre.

Era pequeñito, y no pesaba mucho.

Su piel era blanca cómo la cal, aunque eso lo heredó de ambos.

Sus ojos era como el color Jade de mis ojos pero mas oscuro, una mezcla de mi color jade y los negros de mi marido.

Mientras tanto, su cabellera, que todavía no era mucho por ser muy pequeño, era color Azabache, al igual que la de Sasuke, con la diferencia de que Kaito, nuestro hijo, tenía unos hermosos bucles, iguales a los de su abuelo Kizashi cuándo era joven.

Mientras tomaba a mi hijo en brazos, Sasuke depositó un casto beso en mis labios.

-Te extrañé- murmuró aún sintiendo la sonrisa atravesando nuestro beso.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?- pregunté mientras me encaminaba a dejar a mi hijo en su cuna para que pudiera dormir su siesta matutina.

-Perfecto, mi hijo despierta pasiones en las jovencitas- dijo él mientras reía.

Hace 2 años atrás me hubiera molestado, incluso le hubiera gritado, pero ya no tenía dudas de lo que nuestros corazones sentían.

Obviamente sabía que Sasuke casado y todo, no podía evitar tener insinuaciones constantes, desde chicas de 16 años hasta los 40, sí, 40 años.

-¿Celosa, Sakura UCHIHA?- enfatizó el apellido.

Dejé a mi hijo, cerré las ventanas y cerré la puerta.

-Para nada señor Uchiha- le sonreí

- ¿Tengo motivos para estarlo?- inquirí siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno- dijo mientras tocaba su frente haciéndose el pensativo

- Creo que hoy unas niñitas me han insinuado que el padre de Kaito era muy sexy- levantó las cejas

- ¿Alguna sugerencia?.

Me reí por lo abajo.

-Creo que se han confundido- me frunció el ceño en tono juguetón

- Creo que sexy no alcanza- rectifiqué.

Sasuke tenía sus años bien cumplidos, pero aún no pasaba los 30 por un par de años.

Mientras tanto, yo recientemente cumplía mis 24, y aún así sabía que ambos éramos jóvenes.

Él aún seguía igual que siempre, con su cabellera desprolija color azabache, y una sonrisa que te dejaba sin aliento.

La única diferencia, es que yo tenía algún que otro kilito demás debido al embarazo de Kaito, y Sasuke tenía ojeras notables por trabajar duro en la empresa de su padre, y levantarse por las madrugadas debido al llanto de nuestro hijo.

Igualmente, éramos muy felices, y me pregunté cómo se tomaría la noticia que debía darle a continuación.

Me tomó en brazos, y me besó con ternura.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunté divertida.

-Creo que te has olvidado de las artes del sexo, así que las voy a volver a practicar contigo- murmuró mientras abría la puerta de nuestro cuarto y me depositaba en la cama.

Se subió encima de mí, y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos sobre mi cuello.

-No hagas esto ahora- dije un poco… ''exaltada''.

-¿Porqué no?- susurró en el lóbulo de mi oreja, a lo que me hizo estremecer

- ¿No quieres?.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante- dije intentando parecer relajada.

-¿No puedes esperar 2 horas más?- me preguntó mientras volvía a besar mis labios.

-No- le dije.

-Bien- volvió a besarme y se alejó

- ¿Qué es tan urgente, señorita?.

-Bueno, tú dices que he olvidado el sexo, pero creo que sé muy bien como procrear hijos- dije divertida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- musitó Sasuke mientras abría los ojos de par en par.

-Estoy embarazada- dije al fin.

Sasuke se quedó estático en su lugar, observándome con detenimiento.

Sus ojos iban de mi rostro, a mi vientre.

-¡Espero que sea niña al menos!- dijo mientras recobrara la compostura

- Quiero una hermosa niña que se parezca a su madre.

-¿Sabes que esto es culpa tuya no?- inquirí.

-Otra vez, no te entiendo Sakura.

-Es que- me sonrojé

- estuvimos atrapados por la pasión desde que nos conocimos.

Una cosa lleva a la otra, y aquí me tienes. Soy tu mujer, tenemos un hijo y esperamos de otro.

-Si esto fue culpa de la pasión del momento, créeme, no me arrepiento de nada- me sonrió y se acercó a mí

- ¿Ahora, podemos continuar?.

-Claro que sí, profesor- ronronee y tomé sus cabellos para acercarlo a mí.

Habían pasado dos años, y yo aún lo seguía amando cómo el primer día.

Esa pizca de prohibido aunque ya no lo era, seguía existiendo.

Esa sensación de vértigo cada vez que rozaba sus labios.

Sasuke había cambiado completamente mi vida, y aunque tuvimos que pasar demasiadas cosas, nunca podría haber estado más agradecida de haber logrado superar mis metas, y aún tenerlo a mi lado.

-Atrapados por la pasión- susurró él en el hueco de mi garganta, haciéndome estremecer

-Siempre Mi Amado Profesor De Teatro – le susurre.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa Holaaaaaaaaaaaa** disculpen la tardanzaaa la uni me tiene maaaallll... pero el maga feliiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzz **kishi yo sabia q a ti tambien te gusta el SASUSAKU**... les recomiendo **manga 631 y 632 de naruto** estan supeeeeerrr ...bueehhh tambien tarde en subir xq solo recibí un Review :( ... pero igual aca tiene el FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN pronto hare actualizacion de los otros fic q tengooo

* * *

Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss **Sanquo final dedicado a vos** y como veeras elegi **kaito kun** se te quiere espero te guste mis otros fic cordialmente invitada a verlos

Graciaaas chromealice1590 x seguir la historia se te quiere :)

ShekinaShalomG gracias x tu opinion nena mejore un poco gracias a esoo besos :*

rachel espero te haiga gustado las historia invitada a ver los otro fic q estoy x empezar a actualizar

kimilunita kimi miilll milllll graciaaaaaass fuiste la primera en comentar mi historiaaa... y estamos igualll tanpoco me gusta karin jeejjej se te quiere :) y gracias nuevamenteee .

* * *

Gracias a los que dieron favorito a la historia

Estrellita02 anny uchiha 97 dany16

Sanquo chromealice1590

Shekina-Shalom ShekinaShalomG

mil mil gracias x gustarles mil primer fic se le quiere :)

* * *

Estrellita02 , Mapiushka , Sanquo , Shekina-Shalom , chromealice1590 , natsu-hime12 gracias de verdad x seguis la historia espero q este final sea de su agrado y q le haiga gustadoo besos para ustedes :)

* * *

bieeennnnn y colorin colorado este fic ha terminadooooo

No Olviden dejar su** Review** en cualquiera de los capitulos si les gusto o quieren hacer una critica

de igual forma si quieren dar **Follow o Favorite A la Historia** la escritora estara agradecidaaaa se les quieres

igualmente estan todos cordialmente invitados a ver mis otros fic s besitooooosss :* :*¨


End file.
